In hands of sorrow
by SheySnape
Summary: La joven Hermione Granger volvió a Hogwarts para cursar su año de recuperación del séptimo curso, lo que ella no tuvo el cuenta fué que el hecho de haber salvado la vida de cierto profesor de pociones y unos cuantos accidentes lo cambiarían todo...
1. Chapter 1

Estaba cansada, cansada de que cada verano terminase igual. Cuando se suponía que todo había cambiado y que eso significaría que la vida de todos ellos iría a mejor, cuando el mayor temor del mundo mágico había desaparecido y todos parecían felices ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger. La alumna más brillante de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería era incapaz de encontrar su propia paz interior en aquella casa que le traía a la mente todo lo vivido con anterioridad. Aquella sucia estancia que se encontraba en la calle Grimmauld place de Londres, y en la que tantas veces se había refugiado.

Estaba sentada en lo alto de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de aquella vieja y mugrienta casa pensativa y sola, mientras la familia Wesley, junto con Harry, Hagrid y McGonagall preparaban la mesa para la llegada del director; Albus Dumbeldore, para aquella cena de la orden. O lo que quedaba de ella.

-Hermione! Cariño ven a ayudarme con los platos por favor- la llamo amablemente la señora Wesley.

-Albus llegará dentro de poco, tengo ganas de saber si hay noticias de este curso en la escuela- Sí. Así era, Hogwarts había sido restaurado con ayuda de la magia de Dumbeldore y todos los alumnos de séptimo incluida la castaña debían hacer un curso equivalente al séptimo a causa de la gran batalla.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa una vez estuvo puesta y se dedicaron a hablar tranquilamente mientras esperaban al anciano hasta que un leve chirrido se escuchó en la entrada y a continuación una puerta se cerro de golpe.

-Hola?- Se escuchó la voz del anciano director.

-Albus! Por Merlín bienvenido!- exclamó el seño Wesley al ver al mago aparecer por la puerta y quedarse apoyado sonriente frente a todos ellos.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo, supongo que nos traerás notic…- Pero el señor Wesley no continuó hablando, la sangre se le heló completamente, bajó la mirada al suelo una larga capa negra cubría gran parte de las tablas de madera que había en el piso detrás de Albus, toso de quedó en silencio y la mirada de los allí presentes comenzó a subir con temor, una túnica eternamente negra que tan conocida se les hacía. La castaña también comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada hasta llegar al cuello de aquella persona, pudo observar como una larga hilera de botones recorría todo su dorso. Pero a pesar de no tener el valor suficiente de subir la mirada sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Simplemente se dedicó a observar que el cuello de la túnica estaba ligeramente abierto, pero no fue piel lo que vio debajo, sino una venda con unos puntos alrededor de la misma, la joven se asusto al ver aquello y de golpe subió la mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su profesor de pociones y exmortifago: Severus Snape.

-que… se puede saber que…- tartamudeó Molly Wesley con voz temblorosa

-que demonios hace ese… que…- la voz de Harry sonó odiosa, todos sabían de la historia y los motivos de las acciones pasadas del hombre pero muy pocos lo había perdonado con total sinceridad. Y Harry Potter no era uno de ellos.

-Que hace ese… ese traidor aquí Albus?- dijo Molly con la voz desencajada.

-Molly querida por favor acaban de darle el alta al chico en San Mungo…, y dentro de tres día comienzan las clases no creo que sea tiempo de mirar atrás. Necesita descansar…- Severus dio un paso atrás quedando apoyado donde anteriormente lo había estado Albus, no levantó la mirada del suelo tras apartarla de la castaña.

-ven hijo… siéntate…- empujo levemente al oscuro mago para de alguna manera obligarlo a acercarse a la mesa y lo hizo sentarse en una silla un poco apartada que quedaba entre la del anciano y Hermione. Todo seguía en silencio.

-Albus…

-Si querida?...- respondió el director atentamente al leve susurró que le dirigió la profesora de transformaciones.

-yo… no crees que no debería… Albus pienso que tras lo acontecido en los últimos años no debería dar más clases en Hogwarts. Los padres no lo admitirán! Por Merlín!.

Dumbeldore ignoró completamente las palabras de McGonagall y le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

-te recuerdo querida que sigue siendo MI escuela, y creo que Severus es un gran profesional en su materia… por lo que no veo razón alguna para suspenderlo en su materia.- ahí acabó la conversación y todo continuaron cenando esa vez en un completo silencio.

Al terminar la cena y mientras todos comenzaban una conversación sobre diversos temas para apaciguar levemente la tensión en la sala Hermione pudo ver como el director salía de la estancia con el oscuro mago tras de él y ambos subían escaleras arriba dejando que un estallido de murmullos de toda clase comenzase en la sala, pero la curiosidad pudo con las castaña y con la escusa de subir al baño siguió con cuidado de no ser descubierta a los dos hombres.

Logró ver a duras penas como Dumbeldore hacía que el hombre se sentase en una vieja cama y como él se sentaba en una butaca enfrente de él mirándolo con preocupación. Con algo de dificultad la castaña consiguió escuchar lo que decían.

-Severus… sabes lo que te dijeron en San Mungo y marcharemos todos a Hogwarts en apenas tres días, hazte las curas que necesites en la herida y descansa...

-no… no es necesario ya casi, ya casi esta curada no es nada…-La voz del hombre no había cambiado para nada, continuaba siendo oscura, fría y grave, pero daba la impresión de que le costaba hablar a causa del dolor que ello le causaba, fue entonces cuando la castaña recordó. Nagini.

-ese mostruo casi hizo que te desangraras hijo, no pretendas que me crea que ya estás…

-debería estar muerto!- intentó gritar el hombre con rabia llevándose una de sus manos al cuello y gesticulando de forma nerviosa con la otra.

-deberías dejar de decir tonterías, eso deberías…- le recriminó el anciano en un tono más serio del habitual.

-todo habría terminado ya, podría descansar…- sollozó el hombre llevándose sus dos pálidas manos a la cara-. El anciano lo miró preocupado –es de cobardes creer que la muerte todo lo soluciona…- El hombre miró al anciano con verdadero odio en los ojos. -NO VUELVA A LLAMARME COBARDE!- acto seguido comenzó a toser Hermione notó por la cara de dolor que pudo verle a Snape que Nagini llegó a dañarle las cuerdas vocales ya que aun le dolía al forzar la voz.

-no actúes como tal entonces- respondió bruscamente el anciano.

-quizás la Señorita Granger que parece muy preocupada por tu estado de salud pueda ayudarte con la cura hoy… Severus- dijo el anciano con una leve sonrisa y un suave brillo en los ojos, segundos después movió la mano señalando a la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo que la castaña callera de bruces ante el oscuro mago que la miró algo asustado y avergonzado, pero que como siempre supo mantenerse frio.

-Ya sabes que hacer Severus.- el maestro lo atravesó con la mirada.

-buenas noches señorita Granger…- y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

-pro… profesor Snape yo… lo… lo siento de veras me… creo que debería irme.

Y cerró la puerta todo lo deprisa que pudo echando a correr escaleras abajo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, dejando a un confuso Severus Snape sentado en aquella cama sin apartar la vista del punto en el que anteriormente había estado su alumna.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero al bajar las escaleras chocó contra alguien, asustada no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba, pero la verdad era que no le hacía falta pues una larga barba de color blanco platinado le dio la información que necesitaba.

-valla señorita Granger, parece ser que estoy de suerte con encontrarme tanto con usted!, siento que haya tenido que escuchar eso- la castaña enrojeció masivamente, se sentía como una completa cotilla por haber escuchado la conversación sin permiso.

-Le haría un gran favor a Severus que no contase nada de lo que ha visto- Hermione se sintió aun más culpable y asintió en silencio.

-yo… lo siento Profesor Dumbeldore…- El anciano le sonrió abiertamente - en los tiempos que corren no hay nada que sentir querida. Y dicho aquello el anciano continuó su camino hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la orden.

-señor…

-si?

-no… no importa, buenas noches señor…

-buenas noches pequeña…- Y entonces sí, desapareció. Y con el cansancio que aquella situación le había causado la castaña decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, despues de todo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era descansar y que el día de vuelta al que siempre había sido y sería su verdadero hogar llegara.

Suió a su habitación, y se dejó caer como si de un peso muerto se tratara en la mullida cama que la señora Wesley le había preparado para esos días, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido y en que ocurriría ahora que la guerra había terminado y todos y cada uno de ellos debían superar lo vivido ni siquiera tenia idea de cómo llevaría el año, ni como podría superar la reciente muerte de sus padres despues de que hacia el final de la guerra un par de mortifagos se enterasen de que se habían mudado a Australia para protegerse de Voldemort.

No tardó en quedarse dormida, los parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo no le respondía asi que se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

_**No podía respirar, los ojos de escocían de llorar y la garganta le dolía de gritar sin parar, ella le presionaba como podía una herida bastante profunda en su cuello que no paraba de sangrar, mientras unos orbes negros completamente perdidos y llenos de miedo y decepción la miraban con abandono, ella retiró la mano y mientras sollozaba busco en su bolsa algo que pudiese parar la hemorragia, pudo distinguir en la herida dos agujeron algo desgarrados al parecer ocasionados por una mordedura de algo venenoso ya que los bordes estaban inflamados y amoratados. Más abajó podía observar perfectamente un profundo corte que estaba haciendo que aquel hombre se desangrase y se notaba que este había sido hecho a causa del ataque de algún hechizo.**_

_**-no voy a dejarle aquí… se esta desangrando… Harry por favor…**_

_**-no es más que un asesino Hermione por favor, aun debemos matar a la serpiente…**_

_**Su mirada se perdió en los ojos de aquel hombre de negro y como esperando que de algún milagro se tratase sacó una pequeña botellita con un antídoto que ella misma había ideado por si ocurría algo durante la guerra y vertió el frio liquido verdoso en la boca del hombre haciéndolo tragar un pañuelo de seda sin apretar demasiado contra el corte de su cuello y salió corriendo intentando no mirar atrás, siguiendo a su amigo.**_

De pronto Hermione despertó sobresaltada en aquella cama un leve grito de pánico salió involuntariamente de su gargante, entonces la imagen de la vende del cuello de su profesor le vino a la cabeza, la frase sobre las curas que él debía relizarse según Dumbeldore cobró sentido de pronto. La poción que ella le dio a Snape el día que fue atacado por Nagini le salvó la vida, pero ¿se acordaría él de ello? Se levantó de la cama porque sabría que le sería imposible volverse a dormir y caminó hasta el pasillo en el que sabía que se encontraba la puerta que daba a donde dejó por última vez a Snape y se quedó delante de ella pensativa, algo la impulsaba a abrir la puerta y hablar con aquel hombre al que sin esperarlo había salvado de la muerte, pero otra parte de ella le decía que lo mejor sería vover a la cama y que no se encontraba en el lugar indicado. El caso era que desde aquella fatídica noche algo hacía que cada pensamiento sobre su profesor de pociones, mortifago y ex-espía doble de Albus Dumbeldore y Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape le crease un torbellino de estrañas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su ser.


	3. Chapter 3

Decidió que lo mejor sería no tentar a su propia suerte ya que sabía que el humor de Snape no sería mejor que el que ya tenía habitualmente y este seguramente estaría empeorado con creces por el solo hecho de donde se encontraba el hombre, odiaba aquel sitio y no podía soportar a muchos de los que allí estaban. Por lo que las castaña después de estar un buen rato pensando frente a la puerta decidió que lo mejor sería no tentar a su suerte, se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de que los primeros rayos de sol comenzasen a aparecer.

No tardó mucho en despertar algo apesadumbrada y con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Pues no había dormido prácticamente nada a causa del nerviosismo que le causaba la situación en la que se encontró involucrada la noche anterior, se había sentido extraña. Y además se sentía como una cotilla profesional por haber escuchado una conversación que según ella no le incumbía para nada. Se puso una bata de un suave color marrón que le había dejado la señora Wesley sobre la cama y bajó a la cocina dónde se encontró con Harry, Ginny y el señor Wesley sentados en la mesa charlando sobre tema triviales mientras desayunaban. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar con ellos mientras se tomaba un taza de café caliente y mordía gustosamente una tostada con mermelada de fambuesas.

La señora Wesley no tardó mucho en aparecer por la cocina acompañada de Sirius y Lupin a los que había untilizado intencionadamente para cargar con todos los baúles de los cuatro jóvenes; Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Hermione.

-Sirius!- gritó Harry con cara de emoción y se abalanzó sobre el hombre dejándolo sepultado bajo uno de los grandes baúles.

-oh por Merlín Harry vas a matar a tu padrastro con esos impulsos amorosos!- bromeó Ron para acto seguido meterse una tostada casi entera en la boca.

-Oh Ronald!, a ti ni una guerra te hace cambiar! Quieres no comer de esa forma?- le espetó Hermione molesta por la actitud tan grosera de su amigo.

-que? se supone que nuestras libertades han aumentado Hermione ahora si que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana sin que Vodemort haga nada para impedirlo!-

-enserio piensas que el señor tenebroso se molestaría en impedir que comas como un cerdo?- Se burló Hermione.

Ron se levantó tras darle un ultimo trago a su taza y rió en alto.

-No lo sé, tengamos en cuenta que a ese cretino le molestaba todo, al igual que a ese maldito murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras que aun no consigo entender que hace en esta casa.

-Ron!- Gritó Hermione enfadada. El pelirojo se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino a la habíatación de Harry y él, pero se quedó blanco y quieto al instante al observar que Snape acababa de bajar las escaleras y seguramente había escuchado la frase que él había gritado a pleno pulmón.

Sin decir nada y tras observar unos instantes a los allí presentes no sin antes dirigirle una elaborada mirada de asco a Black siguió su camino hacia la chimenea en la que de pronto y tras una leve explosión apareció el anciano director de Hogwarts.

Se escucharon varios susurros por parte de los dos hombre procedentes del salón y acto seguido Dumbeldore apareció el la cocina sonriente.

-Cambio de planes queridos alumnos del curso extraordinario de Hogwarts!, se que no es la mejor noticia que podíais escuchar en el día de hoy, pero espero que no les importe pasa…- hizo una brave pausa y miró a Hermione con complicidad- …la semana antes de que empiece el curso a partir de hoy en el castillo, estará vacío de alumnos y únicamente los profesores, elfos, fantasmas, el desgraciado de Peeves y por supuesto yo nos encontraremos allí.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, todo Hogwarts a su plena disposición durante una semana, la bilioteca, las clases, las aulas y los profesores para preguntar y adelantar trabajo. Era un sueño.

-oh! Si señor director! Nos encantaría ir!

-QUE?- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono espantados.

-será un placer señorita Granger, yo mismo los llevaré, acuérdense de estar preparados con todas sus cosas a eso de las 18:00 de la tarde en el salón.

-que tengan una buena mañana, ah! Molly, podría coger una de esas deliciosas tostadas?- dijo en un tono alegre mientras miraba con pasión a los apetitosos cuadrados untados en frutillas.

-claro que si Albus!- respondió ella sonriente.

-oh! Deliciosas!, les vere a la tarde entonces! Cuídense!

Y dicho eso se dirigió al salón desapareciendo por el pasillo y se dirigió a la chimenea conectada con Hogwarts mediante la red Flu.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione fue la primera en subir a su habitación a recoger todas las cosas que le quedaban allí y a vestirse, desea realmente ir a Hogwarts de nuevo, y tener el castillo prácticamente vacío le daba una sensación de paz indescriptible. Bajó con su bolsa en la que había metido sus cosas al comedor y se sentó en la mesa a leer uno de sus libros favoritos_, la historia de Hogwarts _era incapaz de decir cuantas veces lo había leído desde que se enteró de que era una bruja, pero la cuestión era que no le cansaba, sería capaz de leerlo mil veces más y aun lo seguiría disfrutando.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y conversaciones con sus dos amigos hasta que ya fueron las seis de la tarde y una fuerte luz rojiza los alumbró a todos.

-buenas tardes!- dijo alegremente el director- espero que estéis preparados chicos…-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y miraron hacía sus baules que estaban a un lado del salón.

-Bien!, entonces despediros y entrad en la chimenea, a que esperais? Hogwarts está deseando recibiros de nuevo!- El anciano se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

-ah! Casi lo olvido, os dejare en el Callejón Diagón durante una hora o dos mientras me ocupo de unos asuntos de acuerdo?, nso volveremos a ver en la esquina de Gringotts!-

Los jóvenes se despidieron de los Wesley, Lupin y Sirius y entraron en la chimenea con el anciano director, de pronto una espesa nube verde los engulló y ambos aparecieron en uno de los callejones oscuros que daban a la calle principal del callejón diagón.

-yo me despido aquí queridos, espero que tengáis una agradable tarde de compras-

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron a modo de respuesta.

-nos veremos aquí a eso de las siete y media de acuerdo?

-sí, profesor dumbledore, gracias por traernos y por lo de Hogwarts…- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

-sabes que no hay nada que agradecer querida, Hogwarts siempre os acogerá con su más fuerte esplendor.

Y asi sin más se separaron, Harry y Ron decidieron ir a dar un vistazo a una tienda de artilugios para Quidditch muentras Hermione decidió visitar una cuantas tiendas de libros y túnicas de bruja.

En una de las tiendas una bruha regordeta y con apariencia amable se le acercó, muy contenta, la castaña estaba parada prente a una túnica verde ceñida a la cintura, le parecía hermosa.

-te gusta querida?, pordrías provartela, con ese cuerpo cualquier cosa te sentará bien seguro que te ves bellísima!

-oh… muchas gracias pero yo no…

-oh! Vamos yo te dare el visto bueno seguro que te queda genial hasle caso a esta vieja…- Hermione sonrió, agarró la túnica y se introdujo en uno de los probadores para cambiarse.

Cuando se miró al espejo se quedó fascinada, la verdad nunca se había visto a si misma vestida con ropajes de bruja, normalmente llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, pero aparte de eso no había usado algo asi nunca. Decidió que le vendría bien para esos días que pasaría casi sola en el castillo y tras unas cuantas alabanzas de la amable mujer salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición con rumbo a la librería de enfrente donde compro un par de ejemplares de pociones avanzadas además de sus libros para aquel año.

Cuando ya hiban a dar las siete se prensentó en la esquina donde habían quedado ocn el director junto con Harry y Ron.

De pronto un sonriente anciano hizo aparición por un callejón contiguo.

-bueno chicos! Espero que vuestras compras hayan satisfactorias, creo que debería llevaros ya hacia el castillo para que vallais acomodando vuestras cosas.- Y sin más comentarios los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Dumbledore y desapareciaron notando tierra firme bajo sus pies a los pocos minutos.

La castaña levantó la mirada temerosa y lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen que le puso el corazón a cien, la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se alzaba imponente ante sus ojos, acogiéndola entre sus brazos como lo había hecho por primera ves hacía ya mas de siete años.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras cruzar la puerta una extraña sensación invadió el corazón de la castaña, nada había cambiado, timidas torres se alzaban ante sus ojos deleitándola con una visión más que perfecta de su verdadero hogas, las vistas al timido lago negro que la había visto crecer en sus cortos paseos al anochecer, la cabaña de Hagrid desde la cual podría ver al simpatico semigigante regando sus mandrágoras con alegría, todo era perfecto, el clima húmedo y el aire fresco de aquel lugar le hacía volver a sentirse viva, en casa… en Hogwarts.

Cruzaron el pasillo principal que les llevó la frente de las escaleras movedizas, y una vez en el segundo piso el director y los tres alumnos se quedaron inmóviles hasta que la dorada puerta del resplandeciente gran comedor les dejo paso una enorme cristalera que un día fue destrozada por una oscura huída brillaba ahora con toda su belleza.

-bien queridos!, sentaros donde queráis, como podéis ver, este es uno de los más grandes placeres del hecho de estar en Hogwarts antes de la llegada del alumnado!-

La profesora Mcgonagall saludó a la castaña con un sonrisa en la cara a la que ella contestó sinceramente con otra, pero sus ojos viajaron directamente hasta el último puesto en la mesa, la silla de la esquina a la izquierda estaba completamente vacía por lo que los labios de Hermione como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a articular la pregunta que preisamente ansiaba contener.

-profesor Dumbledore podría saber donde…. Los ojos del anciano brillaron a la luz del día

-pregunta pequeña, que deseas saber?

-yo… me preguntaba donde… donde está el profesor Snape?- Harry y Ron se giraron para mirar extrañada a la muchacha.

-Aah! Era eso, verás pequeña Severus- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven por la poca costumbre de escuchar su nombre- esta abajo en su laboratorio, intenta mezclar dos ingredientes bastante peligrosos lo que me da algo de miedo pero confío en que no pasará nada- de pronto la comisura del labio del anciano se elevó peligrosamente.

-a todo esto… y si me permite la pregunta señorita Granger, deseaba usted hablar con el profesor Snape? Por que puede bajar y….

-oh! No señor, no será necesario no deseo molestarlo yo…

-seguro que no es molestia, os encargaré algo de comida a los elfos chicos venid conmigo, Hermione tu baja a las mazmorras no te preocupes por nada- le dedicó una sonrisa y cruzó la puerta con el pelirojo y Harry por detrás, ella se quedó inmóvil acto seguido y sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia las frías mazmorras del colegio. Una vez en las escaleras que bajaban a la más profunda oscuridad del castillo un enorme estruendo hizo que el corazón de la castaña comenzase a latir con fuerza y un extraño impulso la hizo correr hacia el aula de pociones de donde provenía el estruendo, Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un caldero por los suelos del que emanaba un hedor agrio y desagradable, había frascos rotos por todas partes y lo que más preocupó a Hermione, ni rastro de Snape.

-pro…profesor? Esta usted bien? …señ…señor?

-mamaa… mami! Donde edtas…mamiii…- los sollozos de una voz infantil que provenían de una larga capa negra que Hermione reconoció al instante le hicieron esperarse lo peor. Se acercó al bulto temblorosa y lo destapo qeudando asi delante de dos grandes ojos negros que la miraban llorosos. El lacio cabello negro terminó de deshacer sus dudas.

-pro…profesor Snape!- el pequeño niño de unos cinco años la miró extrañado y asustado.

-podque me llamas profesor? Quien edes? Y donde edta mi casa?- Hermione entendió enseguida lo que ocurría la poción debía haber salido mal y en la explosión debió afectar a Snape.

-uh…pe…pequeño espera aquí un segundo… no tardaré de acuerdo? Tranquilo- Fue hacia el escritorio de su profesor y le escribió una carta a Dumbledore tratando de ser lo más disfreta posible ya que sabía que a Severus no le gustaría que se supiera lo ocurrido, la mataría si se enterase alguien mas que el director la agarró a la pata del negro cuervo y lo envió a donde el director se encontraba.

El director de Hogwarts no se creía lo que leia y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a las mazmorras.

-oh hijo mio pero que demonios te ha pasado…

-no lo se señor parece que la poción falló estalló y…- Hermione miro al pequeño que se encontraba triste mirando hacia una esquina.

-tranquila ire a San Mungo con una muestra para que me digan cuanto tardarán en enviarnos el antídoto de acuerdo?, pero podría tardar… mientras tanto sería mucho pedir…-Hermione lo miró algo asustada.

-si señor?-

-Sería mucho pedir que cuidaras de él el tiempo que nos me cueste revertir el efecto?- Hermione abrió la boca asustada por lo que el anciano le pedía, después de todo no debía olvidar quien era aquel niño asustado, pero se lo debía a aquel hombre, él lo merecía todo.

-no será ningún problema señor- contestó segura.

-bueno, entonces yo iré a llevar esta muestra a San Mungo y le enviaré una lechuza en un rato diciéndole cuanto tardarán, espero que lo sepa llevar bien. Aah señorita Granger… no busque temas de conversación infantiles con Severus, era muy parecido a usted, no deje nunca que la edad la engañe.

Y con esas palabras el anciano salió de la estancia con un frasquito de muestra. La castaña se acercó al pequeño que miraba al suelo preocupado.

-Hola pequeñin, como te llamas?- sus grandes orbes negras que ella conocía a la perfección la miraron entonces con curiosidad.

-me llamo Sevedus… tu quien eres?

-yo soy Hermione y voy a cuidar de ti mientras estemos aquí- los ojos del niño se abrieron en un gesto de emoción.

-Hedmione! Y podemos leer? y jugar con calderos?- eso le sacó una gran sonrisa a la castaña, si que se parecía a ella.

-claro que si Severus pero antes te tengo que buscar algo de ropa… pero la verdad no se de donde sacarla…- una idea algo arriesgada pasó por su cabeza y sus ojos viajaron hasta la negra puerta que sabía que debía conducir a los aposentos de su profesor de pociones.

-vamos a ver que encuentro por aquí- acarició la espalda del pequeño que se levantó y caminó timido delante de ella, ambos entraron en la habitación, tan oscura como la castaña siempre se había imaginado encendió un fuego acogedor y sin miramientos y ante la atenta mirada de aquel niño que era su profesor de pociones abrió su guardaropa para quedarse fría al instante.

Entre varias botellitas con extrañas sustancias y pulcramente colgada y doblada estaba la toda la ropa de su profesor, todo, absolutamente todo era de un color negro intenso a excepción de una larga capa de un oscuro verde esmeralda, las camisas impecablemente dobladas una encima de la otra, varias blancas y negras y alguna que otra de un triste tono grisáceo, miró agarró una de las camisas negras y sin saber por que disfrutó su tacto suave y fresco, acto seguido se encontró disfrutando de un suave aroma a sándalo y menta y sin pensarlo dos veces cerró el armario con la camisa en la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar al pequeño que estaba observando atentamente un pqueño retrato de una mujer de pelo negro.

-la conoces cielo?- el niño la miró con ojos llorosos

-es mi mami… yo… ella no sabe donde edtoy, y papa se enfadara si llego tarde y entonces…

-entonces que cariño?- el labio inferior del niño tembló levemente y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca el cuervo de Snape entró por la ventana con un pergamino en su pico, Hermione lo agarró y al ver que era de San Mungo se apresuró a leerlo.

_**Estimada señorita Granger, **_

_**acabo de recibir el informe de San Mungo y me place informarle de que el antídoto para devolver a Severus a su estado normal llegará a sus manos dentro de aproximadamente una semana, los médicos me han informado de que únicamente deberemos obliviarlo y hacerle beber la poción, mientras tanto me gustaría pedirle que se hiciera cargo del pequeño Severus ya que estoy seguro que no hay persona en todo el castillo que pueda hacerlo mejor que usted. Le agradecería su máxima discreción, aunque estoy seguro que ya habrá pensado en el chico que usted conoce y pretendía guardarla desde un principio. Dicho todo esto solo me queda desear que visto su interés por pasar tiempo con un hombre que realmente y en mi humilde opinión necesita más que su propia vida el cariño y apoyo de alguien como usted en estos momentos, esta experiencia le sea útil para conocerlo mejor y esta vez me dejo de formalidades querida Hermione. Hacer lo que la edad, el estatus en el que te encuentras, tu increíble inteligencia y belleza te dictan que deberías haber hecho hace tiempo. Sin más miramientos.**_

_**Un cordial saludo,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore. **_

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta, una semana?, suspiró aliviada de que su profesor podría volver a su estado normal sin problemas, y captó a la perfección el mensaje de Dumbledore, acaso se le notaba que… en fin, tonterías suyas.

-ven amor, siéntate en la cama y tranquilízate, tu mama estará bien- eso encendió una sonrisa en el rostro del pálido niño de pelo lacio pelo negro como la noche.

Severus se sentó en la mullida cama de sábanas negras y esperó mirando atento como Hermione transfiguraba su camisa negra en una algo más pequeña, pero que aun asi le quedaría bastante grande a causa de la delgadez del pequeño y recortaba un poco las mangas con improvisación.

-ven, deja que te la pruebe- con algo de timidez por la impresión de lo que sabía que en realidad estaba haciendo le quietó al pequeño su andrajoso abrigo grande y de tonos sobrios y una roída camisa gris y le hizo meter los brazos por las mangas de el apaño que le había hecho.

Entonces se quedó mirando al pequeño Severus con ternura.

-que guapo estás!- un ligero tono rojizó tiñó las mejillas del pequeño.

.se que no ed vedad… yo no soy guapo…- dijo con un tono triste y avergonzado.

-como que no eres guapo? Por que dices eso?

-papa siempre dice que mi pelo ed feo… y cuando voy al parque los otros niños se ríen de mi nariz…- dijo aún mas cabizbajo que antes.

-eso no es verdad Severus, tu pelo es muy bonito, es lacio y suave- acarició la lacia melena negras del pequeño con ternura- y tu nariz es muy bonita!- dijó dándole un pequeño beso en la narizita algo grande para su edad y sacándole una risa timida al niño.

-tu edes muy guapa, vas a cuidadme mientras edte aquí? Quiedes ser mi amiga?- Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-caro que quiero ser tu amiga!, y cuidaré de ti en todo lo que necesites mientras estes aquí de acuerdo?- el pequeño volvió a sonreir y de prontó un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su tripita hizo reir a Hermione con preocupación.

- oh! Con que tienes hambre eeh!, entonces… veamos que puedo hacer…- y con un leve movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos grandes copas de helado de varios sabores grácilmente decorado.

-alaaa! Helado!

-Te gusta el helado?- el pequeño miró una de las copas con ansia y asintió feliz.

-entonces puedes comer todo lo que quieras y después te leere un gran libro de acuerdo?- el niño agarró una de las cucharas y comenzó a comer con ganas bajo la atenta y conmovida mirada de la castaña, no sabía que pasaría ni como reaccionaría Severus al volver a su estado normal. Pero lo que si sabía era que siempre había sido inteligente seguir los consejos del anciano director, y eso haría sin duda alguna.

·E_spero que estén disfrutando de la historia._

**_Reviews:_**

**__**_**Lobalunallena**_

_Me alegro de que te guste la historia!, quiero que sepan que aceptaré gustosa tanto sus Avadas como las cajas de ranas de chocolate!, toda critica será bienvenida tanto positiva como negativa._

_un beso y gracias por leer! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, la castaña se fijó en que la boca del niño que la miraba sonriente estaba llena de restos de chocolate y tras sonreir ante ello agarró un pequeño pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiarle, aun asi se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando al levantar la mano el pequeño se llevó las manos a la cara intentando defenderse y soltó un pequeño gemido de temor.

-que te pasa Severus? Por que haces eso?- el niño la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-sien…siento abedme manchado… no volveré a hacerlo de verdad pero no me…- el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco.

-no voy a pegarte!, de ninguna manera!, te voy a limpiar si tu quieres

-de vedad?

-claro que si mi amor, no se que te hicieron… pero voy a curar tu alma como sea…- y tras aquellas palabras susurradas limpio suavemente la boca del niño que la miraba sin poder creérselo mientras disfrutaba el suave contacto de la castaña. Al terminar y dejándola aun más sorprendida se abrazó a su cintura fuertemente.

-tengo sueño Hedmione…- un pequeño y timido bostezo salió de su boca.

-bueno, entonces date un baño caliente y a la cama, de acuerdo?.

-es que yo… es que mami me ayuda cuando me baño…- la castaña sintió un pequeño escalofrío, por el momento debería dejar de pensar que aquel era Severus Snape.

-uumh… ah… claro, bueno, entonces te ayudaré ven, vamos-

Ambos caminaron hasta el baño de mármol negro y madera oscura, y Hermione sentó al pequeño al borde de la amplia tina y vertió un poco de esencia de menta tras girar la manilla del agua caliente, para cuando se hubo dado cuenta el pequeño Severus ya estaba desnudo correteando por el baño amocionado por algo que no comprendía.

-que gradeee y tiene muchísima edpuma!- gritaba felíz, sacándole una amplia sonrisa a la joven bruja.

-mmmh… vamos a ver que voy a tener que hacer contigo para que te estes quieto…., y comenzó a correr detrás del niño para después atraparlo y sumergirlo en el agua cálida entre risas.

-vamos a lavar ese pelo tan bonito de acuerdo?-

Sumergió suavemente la cabeza del niño en el agua y acto seguido agarró un poco de champú de miel y masajeó su pelo con delicadeza.

-lo hades más suave que mi mami… me gusta mucho… es muy suave…- Hermione lo acarició con cariño.

-pues durante esta semana lo haré todas las veces que lo desees vale?- dijo la castaña con cierta añoranza y el pequeño asintió mientras ella le quitaba los restos del jabón del pelo y lo envolvía en una toalla para después frotar con cuidado su cabeza, después trasfiguró una copa en un pijama algo amplio y ayudo al pequeño a vestirse y acurrucarse en la cama negra y se dispuso a salir de allí hasta que escuchó que una vocecilla lo llamaba a putno de sollozar.

-Hedmione…- la castaña se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la gran cama sentándose en el borde.

-dime cariño.

-te pueded quedar a dodmir comigo?, se que mami nunca lo hace… pedo tu edes especial…

-gracias pequeño… quieres que te lea un libro y despues nos durmamos?- el niño asintió con energía y Hermione abrió uno de los libros que estaba leyendo en ese momento y comenzó a leer con su suave voz asta que notó que el pequeño comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, entonces cerró el libro y se metió en la cama con él que se abrazó a ella fuertemente, un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir por más que cierto oscuro hombre no dejaba de aparecer en sus sueños.

**Reviews:**

****Mama Shmi****

****_Gracias por tu review y por leer!, por fin alguen que me entiende!XD, la verdad es que es adorable aunque para ciertas cosas el Severus adulto es más adorable aun... enfin, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y como ya he dicho gracias por el apoyo y por seguirla!_

_besos! :3_

**_**JorgiDG**_**

_Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, la verdad es que jamás había leido ningún fic SevMione que se le pareciera, simplemente estaba viendo imagenes de Sev de pequeño y me vino a la cabeza esta loca idea combinada con lo que más me gusta escribir (Severus&Hermione) pero aun así muchísimas gracias por informarme de ello, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y de verdad gracias por leer ^^._

_un beso=)_


	7. Chapter 7

A la media noche Hermione se despertó a causa de unos leves toques en su hombro izquierdo.

-Hedmione… Hedmione despiedta…- la castaña se incorporó y se frotó los ojos adormilada.

-que ocurre cielo?

-tengo sed…- Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y tapó mejor al pequeño,

-quédate aquí, voy a por un vaso de agua- el niño la miró preocupado

-edque si bebo mucho pod la noche me duele la tipa y no puedo dodmir…- Hermione lo miró conmovida por el detalle.

-te pasa con el zumo de calabaza? Te gusta?- el niño asintió como muestra de aprobación y Hermione fue a las cocinas a por una jarra de zumo y un vaso.

Cuando volvió se encontró al pequeño en la cama mirando la foto de su madre, la verdad la sorprendía que Severus guardase una foto de ella pero parecía ser que no le guardaba ningún rencor, después de todo si alguien lo había querido hasta la muerte esa había sido ella.

Se sentó a su lado y le acercó el vaso para que diese un pequeño trago que él aceptó gustoso.

-asi mejor?

-si… pedo hecho de menos a mami…- Hermione se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle, sabía que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad, o al menos la situación se normalizaría ya que volvería a su tiempo y edad normal en cinco días, pero aun asi sabía que su madre fallecería a manos del bastardo de su padre dejándolo solo una vez más en pocos años.

-mi amor… volverás con tu mama dentro de pocos días vale?, mientras tanto tomaremos esto como unas vacaciones e intentaremos pasarlo bien.-el niño asintió con algo de tristeza y dejo la foto de nuevo en la mesilla de noche.

-ahora deja que te arrope bien que hace frio y vamos a descansar… Severus- y tras hacer aquello se arropó junto al niño que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y ambos se durmieron tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguente fue la castaña la primera en despertar pero al moverse los grandes ojos negros del pequeño Severus la miraron confuso.

-Hedmione…?- ella acaricio su pelo y su cara con el pulgar suavemente.

-buenos días dormilón…- dijo con un tono suave y maternal que no sabía ni de donde había sacado. Al momento se dio cuenta de que había una carta encima de la mesilla de noche, posiblemente serían noticias de Dumbledore que la había aparecido allí.

_**Querida señorita Granger,**_

_**Me alegra informarle de que la poción estará lista dentro de un par de días, por suerte el error cometido por Severus es algo más usual de lo que parecía, me alegro de anunciarle esto ya que Harry me informó de que había usted desaparecido obviamente le he explicado que usted está tomando clases especiales con el profesor y que por ello está más ausente de lo usual, aun asi me gustaría pedirle que nadie más viese al pequeño Severus durante todo el día de hoy y el de mañana. Por la noche llegara la solución desde San Mungo y Severus volverá ala normalidad, obliviaremos al pequeño y volverá al punto del tiempo del que salió, Severus no recordara casi nada pero si que puede que tenga algunas sensaciones pero no se asuste.**_

_**Un saludo,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Algunas sensaciones?, la hiba a matar y a obliviarla a ella como se acordase de algo, seguro que lo primero que su profesor pensaría sería que iria directamente a contárselo a Harry y a Ron para reírse a su costa.

-Severus cariño, te apetece ir a jugar al bosque?- el niño asintió y la castaña agarró su pálida y delgada manita y se apareció en medio del bosque que esa mañana estaba bastante tranquilo.

Hermione se sentó en un tronco caído a leer mientras a ratos vigilaba al pequeño que jugaba con algunas piedras de colores que había encontrado, cuando el pequeño se metió algo más al fondo del bosque de pronto Hermione se levantó y echó a correr

-aaaaaaaaaaah!- corrió hasta que pudo ver una imagen que en vez de causarle risa que sería lo más adecuado le dio ganas de llorar.

-Hedmione!, el caballo me quiede comeeer…- el niño corrió hasta la castaña y se abrazó a su cintura antes de que una pequeña y hermosa cría de Thestral se acercase a él y le diese un lametón en la mejilla incitándolo a jugar.

-lo… lo ves?

-siii…. Y me quiere comeer…- Hermione se sintió realmente mal por que sabía que para ver a los Thestrals había que conocer la muerte pero aun asi le hizo gracia la reacción del niño ante aquella muestra de afecto por parte del animal.

-solo quiere jugar cariño…ven vamos, apareceré algo para comer que ya se hace tarde-

Conjuró un par de exquisitos platos de pavo en salsa con verduras que le costó que él niño comiera y después lo llevó con ella al castillo para leerle un rato.

-Hedmione, quiedo que me cuentes un cuento… mami siempre lo hace antes de que me duedma, pedo… no de libro…- De pronto una idea que realmente deseaba hacer pasó por su mente y tras acurrucar al niño en su regazo en aquella amplia cama comenzó a hablar mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos.

-Había una vez… un hombre… no, un mago muy poderoso, que había estudiado en el colegio Hogwarts, su valentía y severidad eran capaces de retar a cualquier cosa que exista en el mundo mágico- se escucho un leve – wwwoow… por parte del niño.

-su cabello negro y lacio… suave como el viento

-como el mio!-dijo el niño emocionado.

-y sus ojos del mismo color miraban desafiantes a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, cuando el mundo mágico estuvo en peligro, fue él quien dio su vida por proteger la memoria de aquellos a los que quiso y enmendar sus arrores del pasado, ya que este mago hizo cosas muy malas, pero no era malo, simplemente se equivocó.

-podbre mago…

-si, pero él nunca aceptó la compasión, el siempre siguió adelante e incluso tubo que soportar el ataque de una enooorme serpiente venenosa y sobrevivió!- El niño la miraba fascinado

-y como lo hizo?- la castaña dudo de cómo continuar.

-había una muchacha a la que este hombre conocía bien, ella lo amaba en secreto ya que pensaba que él la odiaba y ella le dio un brebaje que curó el efecto del veneno y le salvó la vida y porfín una vez que él dejo de vivir atormentado por su pasado ambos fueron felices… y…- de pronto se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba completamente dormido lo acurrucó y lo dejó dormir ya que al dia siguiente volvería al infierno que le tocó vivir en el pasado, y aquel hombre atormentado por ello y al que ella deseaba calmar no por compasión, si no por algo que no sabía describir, que le causaba mariposas en el estómago le obligaba a calmar su dolor.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche pasó rápido, al igua que el día siguente que Hermione se pasó jugando con el pequeño e intentando entretenerlo, no le había dicho nada de que esa noche regresaría a su tiempo y tampoco sabía como reaccionar con el Severus de entonces, Dumbledore le había informado de que él no recordaría nada simplemente podría tener pequeños momentos de memoria de aquellos tres días y algunas sensaciones, pero por otra parte también le había dicho que a pesar de que le pequeño no tenía ni una sola herida el Severus adulto tendría las consecuencias de la poción si es que se había dañado algo, y eso francamente la preocupo.

Solo faltaba media hora para las diez, Albus había informado esa mañana que le llevaría el antídoto a eso hora, asi que se decidió a hablar con el niño.

-Severus… ven tengo que hablar contigo cariño…- el pequeño lo miró preocupado, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-veras… la verdad es que no se por donde empezar yo…

-me tengo que id vedad… no etes tiste…- Hermione lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-solo quiero que me prometas una cosa, júrame que cada vez que te sientas solo, cada vez que estés en problemas o simplemente triste, cada evz que te hagan daño…- una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña.

-jurame que te acordarás de mi y te diras a ti mismo que no estas solo. Por que yo siempre estaré ahí…- el pequeño contuvo las lagrimas con todo el valor que le quedaba, que no era poco, pues se convertiría en un verdadero hombre, valiente, y siempre honrado.

-y júrame por lo que más quieras que siempre tendras el cabello asi de largo y hermoso…- el pequeño comenzó a reir.

-lo hade podti!, y siempde me acordaré de ti!- entonces un leve chirrido de la puerta les dejó ver al director de la escuela en la puerta para despues cerrarla y entregarle con un gsto de pena una pequeña botellita verde a la castaña.

Hizo que el pequeño se sentase en el escritorio y levantó su varita apuntándolo con dolor.

-Hedmione… espeda te puedo dar un beso de despedida?- la castaña soltó la varita que callo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y se abrazó al niño dejando al anciano que los observaba descompuesto entonces el pequeño le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa.

-me hubieda gustado que fueras mi mama- y dicho eso al soltar al niño la castaña pudo escuchar el conjuro del anciano director.

-_Desmayus!- _el pequeño calló en la mesa inconsciente y Hermione recogió su varita del suelo para después sentarse al lado del niño. Un susurro fue lo único que puedo llegar a salir de su boca cuando puso su varita en la frente del pequeño.

-_obliviate…- _un ligero rayo de luz blanca salió de la varita y se perdió en la cabeza del pequeño, acto seguido cogió la pequeña botellita e hizo que tragase su contenido una intensa luz dejo a la castaña y a Dumbledore ciegos por unos instantes y cuando hubo cesado Dumbledore corrió a la mesa en la que entonces si se encontraba Snape, vestido como siempre pero sin su capa que se hallaba tirada por el aula.

-Severus hijo, como te encuentras?- Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin responder, debía dolerle, y sin responder aun aspetó un rígido.

-que demonios ha pasado…- Albus miró a Hermione que continuaba completamente pálida en una esquina del aula.

–Severus puedes tenerte en pie? Te agradecería que vinieras a mi despacho te lo explicaré allí más tranquilo.-

El hombre se levantó con dificultad y anduvo un par de pasos hasta que se percató de la presencia de la joven, al mirarla un extraño brillo invadió sus ojos, se quedó así estático simplemente mirando aquello ojos castaños por unos segundos que parecieron horas, despúes siguió al anciano aun algo mareado susurrándose algo a si mismo y mirando al suelo ligeramente sonrojado.

Hermione decidió esperar allí Albus intentaría que él no se enfadase pero seguro que su ego no se lo permitiría por lo que se sentó en una silla del oscuro despacho y se dispuso a esperarle.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione se quedó allí en aquel despacho vacío observando cada uno de los detalles del lugar, todo estaba lleno de frascos, y las velas apagadas eran lo único capaz de proporcionar alguna clase de iluminación a la tenue estancia, empezó a aburrirse mientras se preguntaba por que Albus tardaba tanto en hablar con Severus hasta que escucho unos fuertes pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el arrastrar de una capa.

Aquella persona que la castaña sabía perfectamente quien era se paró delante de la puerta y un nervioso suspiro se escucho antes de que esta comenzase a abrirse.

-Señ…Granger… que hace usted aquí?- ella lo miró algo nerviosa.

-yo… vera señor…

-es que no ha tenido suficiente acaso?

-no le comprendo señor…, yo no…

- es que no se ha reido suficiente, es que incrementar esta sensación que hace sentirme estúpido a diario no le es suficiente? Aparte de no dejarme descansar de una vez aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, de "salvarme la vida"- puso un tono dramático y con burla en esa parte- como dice Albus no le fue suficiente?, ríase vamos, a mi ya me da absolutamente igual.

-señor… no voy a reirme de usted por nada, no se que le habrá contado el director pero, las cosas se dieron asi y yo no voy a utilizarlas para reirme de usted, creo que despues de tanto tiempo lo sabe perfectamente asi que dejese se escusas para enfadarse conmigo, y yo no sabía que usted… bueno que sabía que fui yo.- Snape puso una cara de película.

-oooh claro, su valor Griffindor no le deja reírse de nadie… casi lo olvido, claro que supe que era usted, que mente podría ser más brillante que la suya para saber crear una pócima como aquella- el hombre comenzó a acercársele, su voz era peligrosamente tranquila.

- que mujer, que persona en el mundo podría haberle dado el conocimiento de esa cálida sensación a un pobre niño estúpido e inocente en tan solo tres días hasta el punto en que yo ahora la sienta en mi maldita piel.

-usted es ese niñ…

-callese!, yo no soy ese imbécil inocente e indefenso, usted debió ser dura con él, no darme aquello que jamás llegaría a merecer, esta sensación no me pertenece no se da cuenta? Como se atrevió?- Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas.

-era usted un niño realmente inteligente y bueno, simplemente estaba horrorizado

-pero yo no soy él!, simplemente…- Snape se quedó callado estaba a escasos centímetros de la castaña.

-él no era más que un maldito cobarde inocente! –gritó casi colérico - él…- Hermione agarró con fuerza y en un impulso la capa del hombre por los lados y lo zarandeó un vez con rabia.

-usted nunca ha sido un cobarde!

- Y dicho aquello caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con un enorme portazo. Severus se apoyó contra la pared en la que antes había estado apoyada la castaña y se llevó la mano al cuello y al tocarse la palpable pero leve cicatriz se maldijo por haberle echado en cara le hecho de salvarle la vida, pero él no merecía el amor que ella le había demostrado a ese niño, aun así se maldijo mil veces por estar celoso de si mismo del niño que un día fue y que un dia se dejo destrozar por aquellos a los que poco le importaba él.

Se apoyó en la pared cansado y confuso hasta llegar a la enorme cama negra que estaba deshecha se dejó caer en ella dirigiendo la mirada perdida a aquel pequeño retrato de la mujer de pelo largo y negro que le devolvía la mirada triste y severa, que lo había dejado solo tan pronto. Como siempre.

**Reviews****:**

**(N/A: Hola a todos! en primer lugar gracias por leer, me parece que lo más adecuado es informaros de que durante dos semanas intentare actualizar a diario si no me surge nada, pero del 16 al 23 de abril me marcho por ahi, asi que no os preocupeis si esa semana no actualizo, no habré dejado la historia de lado y os tendré algo preparadito para subir en cuanto llegue. Siento las molestias^^)**

**_** Mama Shmi**_**

_Siento no haber podido subir más de uno pero me tuve que preparar para una cena y no tuve tiempo :(, me he pasado por "los placeres...", mmmh hiciste que me tuviese que dar una ducha fría...¬¬, me encantó, continuala please! y una ves más gracia por leer y por el apoyo!_

_un beso._

**_**AleSeverus**_**

_Gracias por lo de la recomendación y por leer y apoyar la historia!, de verdad me alegro de que te guste!_

_besos^^_

**_**Smithback**_**

_Aqui tienes el siguiente, gracias por leer! un besssoo!=)_

**_**Pollirris**_**

**__**_Gracias por leer y bienvenida!, la continuare en cuanto pueda! un besso!^^_


	10. Chapter 10

La castaña simplemente subió a su torre y se echó en la cama, en esos momentos agradeció que no hubiese ningún alumno más en el castillo ya que rápidamente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía impotente por el hecho de no poder hacerle ves lo que de verdad valía, por haber aprendido a mirar más allá en esos túneles negros que eran sus ojos. Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarse a si misma para poder admitir lo que le estaba pasando y para poder aplacar el deseo que sentía de ayudarlo a él, de ayudarse ella.

En las mazmorras Severus se encontraba en una situación similar no paraba de mirar al techo sin poder dormir, de hecho hacia ya tiempo que no era capaz de cerrar los ojos en paz asi que se limito a seguir llenando su vaso de whisky de fuego y a permitirse el lujo de derramar un par de lagrimas en su acostumbrada soledad. Necesitaba verla, pedirle perdón por ser él.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y se sentía fatal por dentro, necesitaba hablar con él ya le daba igual lo que sucediera, pero no podía guardarse lo que sentía dentro, ya no. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablarlo con alguien que realmente fuese a escucharla y Harry y Ron simplemente la matarían.

Asi que se saltó el desayuno y se dirigió al bosque a despejar sus ideas, recordó donde se había aparecido con el pequeño días atrás y se apareció exactamente en el mismo punto, se sentó en aquel tronco caído y se dedico a leer un libro y a relajarse, después de todo no le quedaba más, y necesitaba pensar.

De pronto vio una sombra demasiado conocida a unos veinte metros de ella, se levantó y se dirigió hasta allí hasta que pudo ver que estaba agachado y de espaldas. Puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que el hombre se levantase exaltado y para sorpresa de Hermione escondiese su mano izquierda debajo de su capa.

-se puede saber que demonios hace?- le espetó aun exaltado.

-simplemente paseaba y le vi señor, lo siento, por que esconde su mano izquierda?

-se puede saber que demonios le importa a usted eso señorita Granger? Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-no señor yo simplemente me preguntaba… es que lo vi ahí y...- Severus terminó de exaltarse completamente.

-¡por que demonios no puede dejarme solo,¿ porque siempre tiene que estar ahí? no le importa una mierda lo que tenga en la mano!- comenzó a elevar bastante el tono de su voz

– ¡claro, pretende que me crea -continuó gritando- que a su alma caritativa le importo no es asi Granger? No le importo ni a usted ni a nah…!- de pronto comenzó a toser con fuerza como le había escuchado muchos días atrás en la casa de los gritos, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre la cicatriz de su cuello, vió como de la mano izquierda del hombre caían las piedrecitas de colores con las que él mismo con cinco años había estado jugando apenas hacía dos días.

-De…déjeme…en p…

-Ssh…- lo cayó con la otra mano que tenía libre, recordó las palabras de Dumbledore sobre el tema de no forzar la voz tras la cura, y tras pensar en el anciano director recordó también el contenido de su segunda carta.

-Grang…er por favor… vah…vallase.

-Ssh… no fuerce la voz, no seas insensato…- el hombre calló entre sorprendido y arrepentido, sentía un enorme ardor en la garganta, un dolor intenso que no había sentido antes lo estaba torturando, al final las recomendaciones de Albus resultarían certeras.

Hermione al acariciar suavemente, allí, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del hombre su cicatriz en el cuello rozó el suave cabello negro haciendo que miles de recuerdos invadiesen su mente y sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía paso su mano por el cabello del hombre retirando una mechón negro de la cara, eso hizo que él cerrase los ojos, después la castaña agarró su mano izquierda entonces ya vacía y se apareció directamente en las mazmorras.

Severus sin decir absolutamente nada y con la mirada completamente clavada en la castaña se dirigió despacio a su habitación hasta cruzar la negra puerta seguido por la castaña y se sentó en la cama, ella simplemente se limitó a acercársele y a sentarse a si lado para despues de agarrar su mano con posesividad susurrarle al oído.

-vendré después de la cena a cumplir mi castigo por insolente sabelotodo y por llamarle insensato, pero usted intente dormir un rato…- se levantó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, unos segundos despues una voz quebrada y algo ronca por las molestias resonó en sus oídos.

-no… no puedo dormir…- la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia la mesilla de noche y pudo ver la botella de whisky de fuego vacía y un vaso a su lado.

Se volvió a acercar al hombre y se inclinó levemente para pode hablarle al oído como antes.

-sabe si bebe mucho por las noches después no deja de revolverse en la cama y no puede dormir… asi que deberíamos empezar por hacer desaparecer eso por un tiempo…- y tras hacer un leve movimiento de varita la botella y el vaso desaparecieron y Hermione depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre para después desaparecer por la puerta.

_**Reviews:**_

_****SmithBack****_

_****Muchas gracias!^^._

_****DanielaD****_

___Gracias por leer!, actualizare lo antes que pueda, un beso!=)._

_****Jared****_

_Me apiadare gustosamente!XD, estas dos semanas intentaré hacerlo a diario, después tendré un paroncito de una semana por que me voy, pero actualizare seguido de volver. Gracias por leer._

_besos!^^._


	11. Chapter 11

Severus se llevó la mano a la mejilla envuelta en una cálida sensación, y decidió quedarse en la cama un rato más y dar un paseo antes de subir a cenar, no podría soportarlo más, aquella sensación de seguridad, de tranquilidad y de amor real que sentía no era cuestión de casualidad ni de lo que pudiese haber pasado con aquella poción, cuando se encontró aquellas piedrecitas en el bosque que de alguna manera se le hacían familiares y cuando llegó ella y sintió que estaban directamente relacionadas… necesitaba descansar, descansar y decidirse a hacer lo correcto.

Hermione subió a la torre a cambiarse, por el amor de Morgana! Lo había besado en la mejilla, y había sido tan… extraño, el contacto con su piel cetrina y pálida era tan frio… decidió ponerse la túnica verde que había comprado en el Callejón Diagón debía admitir que le sentaba realmente bien, quizá debería acostumbrarse a llevar más ropa de bruja. Las horas pasaban mientras leia y a ratos su mente viajaba hasta lo ocurrido, de pronto una sonrisa se coló en su cara.

Como demonios se le había ocurrido autocastigarse?, era simplemente ridículo pero conociendo a Snape ahora debería bajar a las mazmorras tras la cena. Que por cierto comenzaba en cinco minutos. Subió y tras intentar parecer lo más natural posible con sus amigos (que eran los únicos presentes allí a excepción de Severus algunos profesores y como no Dumbledore) cenó y cuando vió que Severus se levantaba y salía por la puerta trasera ella se despidió de Harry y Ron y de encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez allí se quedó quieta y pálida delante de la puerta no se atrevía a tocar por lo que se sentó en un escalón a que al menos le entrase el corae que necesitaba, entonces una profunda voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-sería bastante más fácil si entrase adentro no lo cree Granger?- Hermione dio un saltó donde estaba sentada y al subir la mirada vio que Snape la miraba extrañado por su actitud.

-si… perdone yo… solo estaba pensando

-que raro…- dijo ocn cierta ironía para despues mirarla de una forma intensa y levantando su ceja derecha en un gesto algo socarrón.

Ambos entraron en el despacho del maestro de pociones y para sorpresa de la castaña lo único que hizo Severus fue sentarse al otro lado del escritorio y observarla.

Ella lo miró realmente confusa.

-se..señor,no me ha dicho en que consistirá mi… castigo- Snape la miró divertido.

-el caso es que yo no le puse ninguna clase de castigo pero ya que insiste en pasar tiempo a mi lado… supongo que podría explicarme por que demonios me siento asi, que le hizo a ese maldito crio y a que vino la romantica reacción de esta mañana… Granger.- su voz calmada y lenta daba verdadero miedo.

-no entiendo por continua hablando de usted mismo en tercera persona señor. Aquel niño era Severus Snape, era usted- el escuchar su nombre en los labios de la castaña pareció encender algo dentro de Snape.

-eso ha cambiado Granger, me extraña que- una tos más leve que la de la mañana comenzó a molestarle- que… con una inteligencia tan impresionante como la suya no se de cuenta de que eso realmente ha cambiado.

-pues es una pena- los ojos de Snape se abrieron ante la insolencia de la joven.

-como ha dicho?

-que es una pena señor. Era usted un niño adorable.

-era un inútil!, un insolente y asqueroso mocoso que pensaba que la vida era fácil, un niño sumido en la inocencia que pensaba que por mal que fuese su vida algún maldito dia cambiaría.- se levantó de la silla y se acercó amenazador a Hermione que dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-no se…- se tocó el pelo nervioso –no se que demonios me hizo, que demonios me dio… pero…

-amor, que era lo único que necesitaba y aun asi se siente vacio, usted no merecía aquello es usted realmente valiente y bastante tiene ya con tener que llevar en sus espaldas todo lo que…- la castaña se calló no sabía si debía decirlo.

-todo lo que hice si, usted no me conoce, no sabe quien soy, yo disfrute matando y torturando a todas aquellas personas por que creí que asi vengaría todo lo que yo había sufrido… soy maldito mostruo! Es que no se da cuenta?

La castaña se acercó más al hombre que volvió a poner su mano sobre su cuello.

-tendría que estar muerto…- escuchar aquello enfadó bastante a Hermione.

-no debería decir eso! Es… es usted un imbécil parece mentira que con cinco años fuese más inteligente que ahora!, si no fuese pro usted ni yo ni muchos de nosotros estaríamos vivos ahora mismo lo que pasa es que ellos no se dan cuenta, están encerrados en sus estúpidas creencias en el pasado! y no consiguen comprender que ust…- pero la castaña no pudo seguir Severus había acortado completamente la distancia entre ellos y sus labios habían atrapado los suyos en un beso hambriento, necesitado, ella comenzó a responder al beso cuando él se apartó y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en una de las estanterías, las manos le temblaban, se dio la vuelta y la miró con culpabilidad.

-yo… lo… lo sient…- pero él tampoco pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba por que esta vez fue ella quien recortó distancias y lo besaba con intensidad, y sin saber que lo empujaba a ello respondió con hambre rodeando su cuello posesivamente mientras el hacía exactamente lo mismo con sus caderas.

_**Reviews:**_

_****MamaShmi****_

_****Lo es... pero en fin supongo que a todos los que tenemos un pasado algo turbio nos cuesta deshacernos del miedo de hacerlo todo mal de nuevo no crees?^^, es hora de que empiece lo bueno... (sí, podeis pensar mal)_

_un beso!_

_****Pollirris****_

_Si es que es un cabezón... pero bueno todos nos dejamos tentar de vez en cuando jejeje, _

_gracias por leer!_

_besos=)_

_****AleSeverus****_

_aquí lo tenéis entonces! de veras espero que os guste! un beso y gracias por leer^^_


	12. Chapter 12

Severus pudo sentir el suave sabor de la castaña, era tan suave, dulce… como a vainilla y canela al igual que el aroma de su pelo, él aroma ya conocido de Snape no dejó indiferente a Hermione, definitivamente aquel hombre que la estaba besando como si lo llevase necesitando años era Severus Snape, aquel aroma a hierbas… Sándalo y menta se enroscaban en sus sentidos hasta que sintió como Snape mordía levemente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que sus lenguas se fundiesen en una lucha eterna.

Estuvieron asi hasta que un fuerte trueno resonó en las paredes del castillo y una muy intensa lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento Hermione se separó levemente de los labios de Severus que la miraba aun triste.

-esto… Her…mione esto no está bien, yo no merezco que tu…

-ssh… ven…- agarró su mano y salió rápidamente por la puerta con Severus algo confuso detrás suyo. Subieron las escaleras que salían de las mazmorras y para cuando Severus pudo decir algo se encontraban en fuera del castillo bajo uno de los arcos.

Hermione sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del hombre y sin que se diese cuenta lo empujó con ella fuera del arco dejando que la lluvia los mojase completamente y atrapando sus labios de nuevo, acariciando aquellas hebras de cabello negro entonces completamente mojadas y acariciando suavemente la espalda de él por debajo de aquella capa negra.

-podrían… podría Albus, podría vernos…- Hermione volvió a sonreir y de pronto y con un leve "plop" aparecieron de nuevo en aquel rincón del bosque. Entonces el oscuro mago dejó los miedos atrás y no tardó en caer sentado en el tronco caído que tantas cosas había presenciado ya, y Hermione quedó sentada a horcajas en el regazo de Severus y volvió a atrapar sus labios bajó la fuerte lluvia el hombre empezó a subir lentamente la túnica verde esmeralda de ella que chorreaba abundante agua, pero entonces Hermione agarró sus manos deteniéndolo.

-aun no…- fue un leve susurro lo que salió por su boca pero Snape comprendió que lo decía con convicción asi que posó sus manos sobre el tronco y dejó que ella ladease la cabeza bajando hacia su cuello y succionándolo suavemente en un lado y acariciando suavemente y por encima del húmedo vendaje, la herida que la mordedura le causó hacía ya unos meses.

-la piel de las heridas no p…- los labios de él la callaron- Severus, la piel de la mmh… herida no puede permanecer mojada si no hay probabilidad de que se abra…- pero acto seguido separó al hombre ya que la venda empezaba a estar húmeda y un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por el cuello del pocionista.

-ves como eres un insensato?

-no es nada simplemente

-simplemente voy a cerrártelo y vas a descansar un rato, no creo que esas ojeras sean sanas- el hombre no se levantó y la miró con una expresión incomprensiva.

-esas ojeras siempre han estado ahí, no… eso no va a cambiar- Hermione lo miró con reproche.

-al menos habras descansado- y son que él hombre lo permitiese agarró su mano algo molesta y se apareció de nuevo en las mazmorras, cruzó la puerta de sus aposentos por delante del hombre y le señaló la cama.

-solo quedan cuatro días antes de que empiecen las clases y…

-no necesito que hagas esto… ademas por más que vallas a dar clase con Minerva, también tendras que dar DCAO y pociones creo que eres tu la que tiene que empezar a ponerse al día en vez de preocuparte taaanto por mi…- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la castaña.

-ah… y eso de llamarme insensato de nuevo le pasará factura señorita Granger- la castaña explotó tras aquellas palabras.

-señorita Granger?, primero me besas, después me pides perdón, después me vuelves a besar acabamos como hemos acabado y soy la señorita Granger?, insensato? Simplemente admite que no usas mucho la sensatez cuando se trata de ti mismo!

-yo… no lo decía ense…

-y ya me ocuparé yo de las clases que tenga que dar o recibir, no te has visto verdad?, estoy harta de que insistas a decir que estás bien cuando NO LO ESTÁS!- los gritos de la castaña se podrían escuchar desde la lechucería, y Severus se había quedado parado y completamente petrificado mirando a la castaña.

-Júrame que intentarás descansar…- el hombre asintió aun algo abrumado y la castaña se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de madera negra.

-Her…Hermione…- se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y contenta por escuchar su nombre de sus labios de nuevo.

-si Severus?

-esto… podrías…, es decir, tu y… - La joven tuvo que controlar la risa que le causó ver a aquel hombre trastabillando con las palabras por primera vez.

-podrías dormir conmigo?- una sensación de nerviosismo y ternura se reflejó en una suave sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la castaña.

-dormir contigo?- Severus movió las manos en un gesto nervioso, como temiendo una respuesta negativa, y asintió levemente.

-si… claro que puedo, además… voy a cambiarte eso- señalo la venda mojada y poco cuidad de su cuello, se acercó a él y lo abrazó dejando otro suave beso en su mejilla para después obligarlo a sentarse en la cama de fundas negras.

_**Reviews:**_

_****Daniela****_

_Me alegro de que te guste!, yo creo que no debería ser tan linda, pienso que hay cosas de las que él debe darse cuenta y debe admitir por más que tenga el pasado que tenga, pero enfin..., tambien pienso que necesita todo el cariño del mundo, yo no tengo termino medio XD._

_un besito!^^_

_****SmithBack****_

_Solo espero no haberte provocado un infarto después de ese grito y que sea uno de alegría a causa de la historia! XD_

_un besooo=))_

**_**Yue_****_Yuna**_**

****_Me alegro de que te guste de veras!, espero que sigas leyendo :3 , un besso!^^*_


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un par de gasas y un trozo de venda, conjuró un pequeño cuenco de agua caliente y se sentó a su lado. Snape no decía nada, simplemente se limitó a mirar lo que la castaña hacía.

Para su sorpresa esta se levantó de la cama y una vez detrás de él bajó la capa negra dejando al hombre únicamente con la túnica del mismo color se sentó frente a él de nuevo y con algo de tiento llevó sus manos hasta el pañuelo negro empapado que sujetaba el vendaje anterior y desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la túnica negra llevándose a su vez la camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

Despegó con sumo cuidado la gasa anterior y la preocupación hizo acto de presencia en la cara de la joven al ver el cuello del hombre, la herida continuaba cicatrizándose pero como ella sospechaba el agua no le había hecho bien para nada ya que la piel estaba abierta ligeramente por un extremo de la herida.

Aplicó una generosa cantidad de poción cicatrizante y un ungüento de olor a hierbas y propiedades calmantes haciendo que el hombre pusiera una cara de molestia que hizo que ella sonriera, era impresionante lo que llegaba a hacer por no expresar absolutamente nada.

Apartó suavemente el cabello negro a un lado y tras presionar con cuidado la gasa la tapó y ató sin mucha presión a su cuello después simplemente se quedó mirando al oscuro hombre que continuaba mirándola embelesado.

-bueno, ya esta…yo…- Severus la miró algo nervioso.

-gracias… yo… no, no tienes por que quedarte si no lo deseas…

-no!, quiero decir… yo no… si que quiero quedarme… el caso es que, no… debería subir a mi habitación a por mi pijama y todo eso…

-no es necesario, puedo… puedo dejarte algo si quieres- Hermione asintió.

-gracias…- Severus se levantó y mientras desabrochaba un par de botones más de su túnica abrió el armario negro empotrado a un lado de la habitación y sacó una de sus camisas negras algo grandes para la castaña.

Y Se la tendió, ella imaginó que le llegaría más o menos hasta la mitad del muslo, miró a Snape algo sonrojada y sin decir nada caminó al bañó y entró a cambiarse, tras quedarse en ropa interior se abrocho la negra camisa con aquel aroma masculino, a hierbas, a él, se fijó en que estaba en lo cierto, le llegaba mas o menos hasta la mitad del muslo y sin más miramientos salió del baño.

Pudo ver que Severus se había puesto un pijama de seda negra muy aterciopelado y estaba sentado a un lado de la cama con la vista perdida en la ventana, la lluvia continuaba cayendo y cuando el hombre se percató de la presencia de la castaña la miró con una suave sonrisa en la cara, sus ojos subieron desde sus esbeltas piernas adornadas por su camisa negra hasta sus pechos rellenos, honestamente atractivos pensó.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos hasta que Severus abrió la cama por el lado derecho y ella lo imitó por el otro, los dos algo sonrojados se metieron en la cama a una distancia considerable que ambos deseaban acortar.

_**Reviews:**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>**Mama Shmi**<em>**

**__**_Se que es un trocito vastante pequeño pero quiero darle más protagonismo y escribir más concentrada el siguiente trozo de la noche. Gracias por tu comentario!_

_besos!=)_

_****PatybenededMalfoy****_

_Sii, simplemente necesita que alguien lo haga sentir vivo, opino exactamente igual...mmmh... pero todo se vera!=))_

_un beso y gracias por leer!_

_****SmithBack****_

_Graciaas^^._

_****PatyBenededMalfoy****_

_Dos reviews! que lujo xD, que no se diga la verdad es que no puedo quejarme^^, es un verdadero cielo...y si, las heridas del alma son las que más duelen asi que veremos que pasa... =))_

_un bessso._


	14. Chapter 14

La castaña dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante aquella situación, Severus miraba a las sábanas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo y giró la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

-que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca para contener otra carcajada, realmente no sabía que demonios le hacía tanta gracia y no lo quería ofender.

-nada… yo… simplemente…- no sabía que decir así que se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso al lado de los labios. Para su sorpresa Snape sonrió divertido.

-vas a hacer eso cada vez que no sepas que decir creo que voy a tener que dejarte sin palabras más a menudo…- su voz sonaba grave y suave pero algo quebrada a causa del nerviosismo, la castaña se acercó aun más algo temblorosa y posó sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su cuello acariciándolo suavemente.

-te duele?...

-no… y… y menos desde que te estás acostumbrando a acariciarlo asi…- volvió a usar esa voz poco usual que puso los pelos de punta a Hermione.

-no puede ser… tienes el corte bastante abierto a causa de la humedad… como…

-como tu me dijistes… si, sabelotodo…

-insufrible sabelotodo- corrió con un tono burlón.

-por más que valla a arrepentirme de esto he de decirte que nunca has sido insufrible… siempre… siempre pensé que tu inteligencia era increíble y tu… bueno tu también…- se puso completamente rojo y se llevó una mano al cabello negro revolviéndolo nervioso. Ella le agarró la mano parándolo con una sonrisa y acarició su cabello con delicadeza haciendo que él cerrase los ojos.

-y tu eres un descarado, un maldito irónico y la personificación del sarcasmo…

-y no te olvides del que soy el maldito murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras, asi me llamabais no es asi?- ella frunció el ceño.

-yo nunca te llamé asi, pero todo lo demás lo eres… aun asi…- imitó el tono de él- estoy… bastante segura de que debe haber alguna forma de cambiarte esos humos no crees?- besó suavemente su mandíbula en el hueco entre el cuello y su barbilla y pegó completamente su cuerpo al de él, con algo de inseguridad acariciando aun por encima del vendaje.

-lo dudo…- respondió con un reconocible temblor en la voz.

-mmh? Sigo sin entender por que me besaste de esa forma.

-por que quería que te callaras…- respondió seco pero sin credibilidad

-solo por eso?...- bajó a él lado sano de su cuello mientras se abrazaba a él que seguía algo tenso por la conversación, estaba claro que el contacto físico no era un don para Severus Snape.

-sabes que no te lo dire… no aun- Hermione sonrió.

-mejor asi…- se fijó en la tensión del cuerpo del hombre e intentó relajarlo abrazándolo con ternura, pero seguía igual.

-estás muy tenso… Severus relájate anda…- puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con afecto sin dejar de tener un contacto constante con su piel. De pronto la cara del hombre cambió, se ensombreció a una mucho más seria, parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

-que ocurre?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

-simplemente… pensaba… que, que me hiciste para que después guardase esa sensación en mi interior…yo…me sentí distinto y…al verte…- Hermione lo miró con ternura y volvió a la tarea de acariciar su cabello.

-se que no me creerás, pero unos simples besos cuando son necesitados, cariño, e incluso un buen baño caliente pueden calmar todos los males..

-qué?, me viste desnudo?- Hermione comenzó a reir a carcajadas ante la reacción del hombre.

-oh vamos eras solo un crio, supongo que tu cuerpo habrá cambiado no?- lo dijo con un tono burlón haciendo referencia a algo que a cualquier hombre ofendería.

-cómo? claro que ha cambiado! A que venía eso?

-a si?- Hermione se acercó un poco más al hombre hasta que este atrapó sus labios tímidamente y de un movimiento brusco la puso sobre él que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama cuando de pronto un par de golpes los sacaron de su ensoñación mutua.

-Severus hijo, espero no molestar pero me gustaría echar una partidita al ajedrez! Ya sabes que tengo el sueño muy ligero!- Hermione saltó literalmente de encima de Severus, la cara del hombre no podía describirse y Hermione rio por lo bajo.

-quedate durmiendo un rato mientras si quieres, no tardaré mucho… y dicho aquello salió hasta su despacho dedicándole un pequeño gesto parecido a una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, cerró la puerta tras él para encontrarse de cara con él anciano directos que estaba saboreando un caramelo de limón

-oh! Severus, espero no haberte despertado! Me encantaría que retomasemos la partida de ayer…

-está bien Albus pero estoy cansado… tú blancas y yo negras terminemos esto de una vez y déjame dormir en paz…- la voz del hombre sonaba monótona y cansada o al menos eso intentó él.

-empecemos entonces hijo… ah! Por cierto me gustaría que le dijeras a la señorita Granger de mi parte que le quedan mucho mejor tus camisas que a ti…- una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios del anciano y movió su primer peón como si no hubiese dicho nada del otro mundo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**MamaShmi**_**

**__**_Gracias de veras!, espero que te guste la continuación=)_

_besos!*^^_

****PatybenededMalfoy****

_Se que fue muy corto pero preferí quedarme ahi, subiros un poquito y hacer mejor el resto ya que no me venía nada ala cabeza, prometo más cantidad y con la mejor calidad que pueda de ahora en adelante, pero hay días en lo que se me hace dificil. Me alegro de que te enganche un besito!=)_


	15. Chapter 15

Severus se dedicó a jugar en silencio mientras escuchaba las historias que le contaba el anciano director y cada poco tiempo hacía una mueca o sonido para que supiera que le estaba esuchando.

-bueno, me has vuelto a ganar!, se puede saber como lo haces? No haras trampas verdad? Los Slytherins teneis cierta facilidad para eso…

-no Albus, el problema es que siempre haces los mismo movimientos, deberías pensar en cambiar de táctica.

-mmh… bueno supongo que ya es hora de que te deje descansar…- se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-que durmáis bien- dicho aquello y tras un gruñido de Snape como despedida cerró la puerta y se fue silbando una alegre canción hacia su despacho Severus desapareció el ajedrez y entró sin hacer ruido a sus aposentos esperando que aun estuviese despierta. Abrió las fundas de la cama y vio que estaba de espaldas a él y pensó que estaba dormida asi que se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos cuando de pronto ella se dio la vuelta despacio y un brazo subió por su espalda hasta colarse en su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente.

-enhorabuena… estás seguro de que no has hecho trampas?...- aquel tono voz y su dulzura hicieron que el vello se le herizara…

-no, es bastante fácil ganarle a Albus a decir verdad… tu no estabas dormida?

-obviamente no…- comenzó a acariciar el torso de Snape por encima de la aterciopelada tela

-pues deberías, es muy tarde, ese viejo loco no duerme cuando no quiere

-aquí el que más necesita descansar eres tu y… bueno, no quiero que te pases la noche en vela cuando me duerma- Severus se dio la vuelta algo alterado.

-crees que no lo haría si pudiese? No tengo intención de dormirme cinco minutos para despertarme sobresaltado por lo que sea!

-ssh… vale perdona… deja que te ayude entonces.

Snape la miró confundido hasta que ella conjuró un tranquilo fuego en la chimenea que hacía aquello algo más acogedor, agitó su varita haciendo una honda alrededor de la cama y él hombre pudo sentir como la temperatura subia en contraste con el frío que debía hacer fuera bajo la lluvia.

La castaña volvió a apagar la luz con un hechizo dejando únicamente el tenue fuego, después y sin previó aviso pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de Snape que

Estaba de nuevo con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama quedando asi a horcajas sobre su cintura

-He… hermione… estás cansada no es necesario que y aun, yo…

-ssh… normalmente no estás tan hablador como hoy no voy a hacer nada de eso… solo quiero ayudarte a dormir…-

Hizo que Snape apoyase toda su espalda sobre el colchón y se dispuso a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta dejarla completamente abierta y poder observar por primera vez aquella piel pálida y llena de cicatrices que validaban su autentica identidad, quien realmente era y lo que había hecho.

-Hermione… asi no voy a dormirme precisamente…

-ssh, tu solo dejame… no quiero que te agobie nada, ni esos botones abrochados hasta ahogarte… incluso con el pijama, no tienes remedio.

-será un placer…

Y para sorpresa del pocionista la castaña se quitó de encima suyo y se hecho en la cama abriendo los razos ligeramente hacia él, indicándole que se abrazase a ella acaso?

-quieres que yo…?

-si

Y dicho aquello y sin necesidad de más palabras Severus apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la joven y se abrazó a ella dejándose abrazar a su vez por ella mientras sentía las suaves caricias en su cabello y aquel perfume a vainilla y canela lo adormecía cada vez más, para cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos se cerraros lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**__**_****MamaShmi****_

_****Siii Albus siempre haciendo de las suyas, la verdad no se como se entera de todo, pero como todos sabemos a estas alturas... el anciano director todo lo sabe... XD _

_un beso!^^_

_****SmithBack****_

_****siempre tan oportuno..._

_****PatybenededMalfoy****_

**__**_Alg tendrá ese abuelo para saber tanto... quien sabe! XD gracias por leer un bessso^^._

_****Pollirris****_

_Muchas gracias! es un placer que te guste y que disfrutes leyéndolo!_

_un besito, actualizaré en cuanto pueda^^._


	16. Chapter 16

"_Se apareció al otro lado de la tétrica valla y caminó con decisión hasta encontrarse con aquel hombre pálido de rostro de serpiente._

_-bienvenido querido Severus… te estábamos esperando…_

_-mi señor- él respondió sumiso, no podía hacer nada más que eso, de lo contrario todo terminaría._

_Caminaron hacia la enorme mansión Malfoy que él conocía bien y una vez en el amplio, oscuro y bien decorado salón pudo ver que a unos metros de él había un bulto envuelto en una manta, parecía gemir de dolor, o llorar quizá._

_-que…- no se atrevió a preguntar confuso._

_-si, ese es tu regalito, hemos encontrado a una asquerosa sangre sucia en el bosque merodeando esta noche, está algo devil pero te hemos dejado el honor de matarla como desees._

_Adelante…_

_Y sin más miramientos quietó la manta y allí estaba aquella melena castaña._

_-noo! Ella no!_

_Las risas se escuchaban en toda la sala hasta que Voldemort apunto a la joven y una luz verde salió de su varita destellando Severus."_

-Hermione!- Severus se levantó sobresaltado y completamente empapado en sudor, al estar apoyado en Hermione esta se levantó abrazándolo al instante e intentando que dejase de respirar con tanta agitación.

-calmate Severus, tranquilo…

-pero él, tu…!

-Sssh tranquilo…- pero él seguía completamente nervioso y miraba a los lados temeroso, había sido tan real a pesar de que la guerra hubiese terminado, la cabeza empezó a dolerle con fuerza y notaba como las lagrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos.

La castaña no vio otra forma de tranquilizarlo y atrapó sus labios con algo de fuerza agarrándolo con decisión por la nuca y pidiendo paso con necesidad hasta soltarlo de golpe, Severus se quedó completamente callaod mirándola a los ojos.

-fue solo un sueño no?

-si, tranquilo de acuerdo?- él asintió más relajado.

-que hora es?

-las siete de la mañana… intenta dromir un…

-no!, no eso no… yo… prefiero…- Severus dejó la mirada perdida por unos segundos y después se dejó caer en la cama

-no quiero volver a ver eso…

La castaña acarició el cabello algo húmedo del hombre y noto que aun tenía un ligero temblor en la voz.

-ve a darte una ducha caliente, te relajara y te sentará bien, yo me ire preparando para ir a desayunar, vendrás?- Severus asintió con algo de pesadez. Y se metió al baño para después salir completamente empapado y con una toalla enroscada en la cintura haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara súbitamente.

-ve subiendo yo… yo ire ahora…- y acercándose a ella con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la beso suavemente, a pesar se que ella seguía perdida rcorriendo con la mirada cada una de las cicatrices de su torso.

-por cierto… querrías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade? Tengo que comprar unos cuantos ingredientes para este año y… me gustaría… invitarte a comer.

-mmh… interesante… creo que eso será divertido- Snape hizo una mueca con el labio y la castaña subió a desayunar para después prepararse y bajar a las mazmorras e ir a Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**Mama Shmi**_**

****_La verdad es que Hermione conoce mejor a Severus de lo que nos pensamos, despues de todo son muchos años^^_

besos

****_SmithBack**_**

_Gracias=)_

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

****_Albus esta como una ** cabra, eso está clarísimo, en el fondo le tengo un poco de manía por que siempre me pareció un manipulador con Severus, pero aun asi me hace gracia describirlo asi de divertido._

besos!=))


	17. Chapter 17

La castaña termino de desayunar con sus compañeros de vez en cuando compartiendo alguna mirada con Snape que había cumplido y había subido a desayunar.

Aun asi, ella continuaba teniendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, sentiría él lo mismo que ella? Después de todo…. La había invitado a comer no? Sería una especie de cita para él?, los nervios la mataban.

Decidió subir a la torre a cambiarse ya que había quedado en una hora en las mazmorras con él, la verdad sabía que no debía ponerse le uniforme del colegio pero no sabía que ponerse,

asi que decidió ponerse un vestido negro algo suelto y con un bonito vuelo y una capa del mismo color que le había regalado Luna la verdad era que estaba elegante, sencilla y obviamente diferente, no acostumbraba a vestirse con colores muy oscuros a no ser que fuese con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero pensó que quizá eso le agradaría a Snape.

Dejó su cabello suelto y se dirigió a las mazmorras algo nerviosa, la verdad no conocía bien como era él fuera del castillo aunque suponía que no cambiaría mucho.

Toco la puerta y esperó hasta que esta se abrió sola.

-ho…hola- vio que Severus estaba vestido con su habitual túnica negra y una capa larga y del mismo color, al subir la mirada se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero claro no le diría nada, era Severus Snape, aun asi se sintió bien por que esa mirada le dio las pistas necesarias para saber que le gustaba.

-hola… vamos?- ella asintió algo nerviosa y una vez cerró la puerta él le tendió el brazo sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

-vamos a aparecernos?- Severus enarcó una ceja mirándola divertido.

-podría llevarte en brazos hasta Hogsmeade pero creo que hay algo que tengo el honor de practicar en mi condición de mago que se llama magia.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y agarró el brazo de él temblorosa de pronto sintió un leve mareo y cuando sus pies tocaron tierra y los abrió observó que estaban en el ya nevado y frio Hogsmeade.

-bueno… aquí estamos, yo debo ir primero a la herboristería del señor Greenwood a por unos cuantos ingredientes y después podremos ir a comer a donde quieras… no tenemos por que ir a Las Tres Escobas si no lo…

-no me importa ir aunque…

-lo digo porque Albus y Minerva andarás por ahí y… yo… bueno no querría que…- Hermione lo interrumpió ante la dificultad del hombre.

-podemos ir al Madame Puddifoot o al Cabeza de Cerdo si lo deseas- Snape suspiró aliviado.

-el Cabeza de Cerdo está bien- ella asintió más relajada mientras caminaban hacia la pequeña herboristería. Una vez dentro Severus empezó a contarle y a darle una gran cantidad de consejos e indicaciones sobre distintos ingredientes y su uso en pociones , eso maravilló a la castaña a quien le fascinaba ver como el hombre disfrutaba hablando de aquello que más le gustaba, decidió que deseaba que él le hablase asi más a menudo su cara cambiaba y parecía divertido hablando con ella tan apaciblemente, cuando terminaron Salieron de el establecimiento y Snape izo aparecer las bolsas de ingredientes en su despacho.

-bueno… por la hora que es supongo que tendrás hambre, vamos a comer?- la castaña asintió dedicándole una suave sonrisa y ambos caminaron algo más cerca el uno del otro que anteriormente.

Entraron al cabeza de puerco y Snape le pidió una mesa algo alejada del resto a Aberforth.

Ambos se sentaron tranquilamente tras quitarse sus respectivas capas y pidieron sus respectivos platos cuando el ambiente se tensó bastante.

-has hecho bien es escoger un lugar algo apartado- dijo él algo abrumado

-por que lo dices?- Snape rodó los ojos

-oh vamos has visto la cara de Aberforth cuando has entrado conmigo o la de Rosmerta cuando te ha visto pasar por delante de las tres escobas a mi lado?

-Severus me da absolutamente igual… crei que a ti te importaría aun menos.

-por mi si, pero por ti… deben de pensar que te he dado alguna poción o que estas bajo la maldición imperius…- la castaña sonrió ante aquello.

-no te hace falta echarme ninguna maldición…- Severus se impresionó ante el comentario

-como?...

-que no es necesario que tú- remarcó la persona en la frase con un tono autoritario- me heches ninguna maldición para que este a tu lado, la verdad eres muy interesante, me ha fascinado como hablas sobre pociones, eres realmente inteligente Severus.

Snape rodó los ojos y bufó algo sonrojado.

-no… no es nada del otro mundo ten en cuenta que llevó prácticamente desde que tenía ocho años elaborando pociones…. Y bueno, siempre me ha interesado la magia negra como bien sabras…- ella asintió.

-me sigues pareciendo increíble

Tras la comida ambos recogieron sus capas y salieron del local tras despedirse de Aberforth.

-debes tener frio… quieres que vallamos a Hogwarts ya?

-si… gracias

Agarró de nuevo el brazo de Snape y ambos aparecieron en los aposentos de él

-valla perdona… te dejaré en la torre si lo deseas…

-no, la verdad… prefiero quedarme aquí la verdad… -

se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Snape y de que hacía un frio terrible y para cuando se dio cuenta un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Ante aquello Snape encendió el fuego con un susurro y se quitó la capa para envolver a la castaña con ella . Un aroma a él la envolvió haciendo que suspirase con suavedad y sin previo aviso se acercó un poco más y abrazó a Severus suavemente respirando y sintiendo aquel suave y fresco aroma con tranquilidad, él sorprendido puso sus manos temblorosas con algo de tiento sobre la espalda de la castaña cuando sintió un cálido beso en el cuello acompañado de una caricia que recorrió toda su espalda enciendiendo algo realmente nuevo en su interior.

-Her…Hermione…- pero ella no hizo caso a aquella especie de suplica o advertencia que él intentó expresar.

-ssh…- continuó besando su cuello hasta ponerse de puntillas y besar sus labios que no pudieron resistirse a responder con hambre atrapando su lengua en un voraz intento de calmar la sed que sentía la pegó completamente a él, algo nervioso aun.

-Hermione… no creo que… si sigues yo… tú, yo no te merezco asi yo…- Hermione lo miró seria

-tu mereces esto y lo que necesites de mi, yo… - pero no supo terminar la frase y volvió a besar los labios del hombre que ya comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en sus pantalones, y esta aumentó cuando los primeros botones de su túnica comenzaron a ser soltados por aquellas suaves manos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**Daniela**_**

**__**_Miiiiiiiles de gracias por tus reviews, no tengo pensado dejarlo a medias asi que espero tranquilizarte con esto, se que aquel capitulo fue algo cortito pero como ya dije intentaré hacerlos más largos i me es posible de ahora en adelante. De veras te agradezco el interés y tus lecturas_

_muchos besos y un saluuudo^^_

**_SheySnape_**


	18. Chapter 18

Los botones de su túnica continuaron separándose los unos de los otros y una de las manos de Severus sin dejar de besarla viajó hasta la cremallera de la espalda de la castaña y la bajo con lentitud. Se curvó para poder ser él quien disfrutase del sabor de su cuello, para poder por sin sentir como aquel deseo de iba relajando como su piel por fin tenía un contacto tan agradable como aquel con otra.

Bajó con suavidad uno de los tirantes del vestido y dio un paso hacia la cama llevándosela a ella con él, Hermione lo empujó levemente dejándolo sentado sobre la cama y ella quedó sentada a horcajas sobre él que bajó el vestido hasta la cintura dejando a la vista sus suaves pechos encarcelados por un bello brasier de encaje negro, eso pudo definitivamente con la paciencia del oscuro mago que comenzó a besar la comisura que creaban y la piel descubierta que hallaba a su camino.

Hermione por su parte terminó de desabrochar la incontable fila de botones de su túnica y la bajó por los hombros del Severus descubriendo la camisa blanca que llevaba por dentro, comenzó a desabrochar esta también mientras las manos del pocionista se colaban con esmero por debajo de lo que quedaba del vestido acariciando sus muslos suaves y tersos para despues tirar hacia abajo del vestido y sacarlo del todo dejándola en la misma posición a horcajas pero en ropa interior, dándole asi acceso a todo su cuerpo al oscuro mago.

Terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Severus para quedarse anonadada con lo que veía, no era excesivamente musculado, pero a pesar se lo maltratado que tenía el cuerpo no estaba mal, algo delgado para su edad quizás sus hombros eran redondeados pero a la vez parecían realmente fuertes y su piel era blanca como la porcelana a excepción de las cicatrices que la surcaban que tenían si era posible un color aun más claro, no tenía mucho vello, pero si algo esparcido aquí y alla, acarició suavemente el pecho del hombre haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo mientras él atrapaba sus labios y la agarrase en brazos para después posarla sobre la cama y posicionarse entre sus piernas, terminó de quitarse la camisa que terminó Merlín sabe donde y comenzó a besar a la castaña por encima del brasier. Coló sus manos debajo de su espalda para desabrocharlo y cuando hubo dejado sus pechos libres comenzó a lamer y succionar lentamente uno de sus pezones haciendo que ella arquease la espalda de placer.

Fue ella la que entonces lo empujó y con algo de esfuerzo se puso encima de él y llevó sus manos a su pantalón haciendo que la comisura de los labios de él se alzara y una vez desabrochados comenzó a acariciar el prominente bulto haciendo que esta vez fuese él quien soltase un leve suspiro con su voz grave haciendo que cada vello se le erizase a la castaña.

De pronto y sin esperarlo sintió como una de las manos de él se colaba entre los dos cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar por dentro de los muslos con caricias circulares y suaves que se acabaron concentrando en la máxima intimidad de la joven haciendo que una corriente eléctrica de placer recorriese su cuerpo entero.

-Merlín… Severus…

-esto no tiene nada que ver con ese sujeto…mmhh…

Él hizo caso omiso y retirando la delgada tela a un lado comenzó a estimular el ya inflamado clítoris de ella haciéndola gemir suavemente para despues deslizarse aun más en su humedad e introducir uno de sus largos y palidos dedos haciendo que ella chillase de placer.

Otro no tardó en acompañarlo ya que no deseaba hacerle daño si llegaban hasta el final, quería prepararla todo lo que le fuese posible.

Hermione se deshizo de sus pantalones dejando al descubierto unos bóxers negros que ya empezaban a dolerle, entonces fue él quien se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba a la castaña y se colocó encima de ella atrapando sus labios con fuerza.

Fue ella quien entonces tiró de los bóxers hacia abajó liberando el ya completamente erecto miembro de él, lo miró con algo de temor y despues subió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente.

-es…estás segura se esto… yo… no quiero hacerte daño…- ella se enarcó para poder susurrarle al oído lo más relajada que pudo.

-yo… lo deseo y no querría que fuese nadie más…- Snape se colocó mejor entre las piernas de la castaña haciendo que la cabeza de su miembro rozase suavemente la entrada empapada de la joven.

-Sev… Severus por favor…- la suplica de la joven fue suficiente para que el hombre comenzase a adentrarse en ella poco a poco, las uñas de la castaña se clavaron en su espalda al sentir como presionaba contra aquella fina barrera y en una embestida rompió toda barrera que lo separase de ella y un fuerte gemido de dolor y un gruñido de placer dejaron escapar lo que ambos sintieron en aquel momento.

Severus se quedó inmóvil por un segundo mientras besaba a la joven con intensidad intentando calmarla y cuando vio que se había acostumbrado a su tamaño y que el dolor cesaba comenzó un vaivén suave y constante haciéndola suspirar a ratos hasta que unos leves gemidos le hicieron saber que aquel dolor estaba siendo sustituido por el placer.

-estás b…ieh…n?- la voz grave y ronca nublada por el placer que estaba sintiendo sonó preocupada en los oídos de la castaña-

No… Merlín Severus…, no recuerdo ah… haber… estado mejor…- el ritmo de Severus fue aumentando a medida que los besos y las caricias entre ellos aumentaban en intensidad. De pronto y sin esperarlo ella puso la mano en el pecho de él haciéndolo para, y ganándose por supuesto un pequeño gruñido en forma de queja por parte de él.

-queh… ocurre? Te he hecho daño? Perdona yo…

-no… no es eso ven déjame, no quiero que lo hagas todo tu…- y volviéndolo a empujar como anteriormente quedó encima de él agarrando sus brazos contra la sábana para que no hiciese nada, a pesar de que era considerablemente más fuerte que ella.

Se apoyó en sus brazos, de alguna forma le gustaba ver que por una vez Severus Snape perdía el control de todo y se lo cedía a ella, y lenta y tortuosamente se dejó caer encima de su miembro envolviéndolo en una cálida sensación y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén suave que lo volvió completamente loco, los primeros gemidos que salieron con dificultad por la boca del hombre y su agitada respiración le hicieron saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando aumentó el ritmo notó que Severus comenzaba a moverse también con necesidad asi que supuso que debía dejar que él llevase las riendas. Segundos despues volvió a rodar y se encontró besando aquellos finos y varoniles labios al ritmo de cada una de sus cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas envestidas, de pronto Severus sintió una fuerte presión y el ritmo comenzó a aumentar a medida que la castaña también llegaba a un inminente orgasmo.

-no… no voy a poder mucho maahs…

-hazlo entonces… Sev…- fue entonces cuando la castaña sintió como una cálida humedad la llenaba gritando de placer a la vez que él dejó salir un fuerte gemido.

Severus cayó agotado a un lado de la joven, y antes de dejarse vencer por el agotamiento la abrazó contra su cuerpo y le tendió un pequeño frasquito azul que hizo aparecer, ella entendió de que se trataba y se lo bebió para despues abrazarse a él con fuerza y acariciar su cabello negro.

-eres… absolutamente increíble…- la voz de él sonaba ronca y realmente relajada, ella le besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-y tu demasiado fácil de querer cuando te dejas…- él la miró sorprendido.

-no es posible querer a alguien como yo…

-siempre me ha gustado intentar lo imposible, y no me rindo fácilmente profesor Snape…- eso le arranco una suave sonrisa a él que la abrazó aun más fuerte para despues dejarse llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews:<em>**

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

_Y tanto que tiene suerte... bff quien pudiese XD. Un beito para ti tambein!=) _

_***Daniela****_

_Aqui tienes entonces la continuación!, espero que la disfrutes, un besito ^^_

_***SmithBack****_

_Esperemos que asi sea... sino yo creo que Severus lo matará literalmente XD._

_un beso! _

**_**MamaShmi**_**

_y quien no... _

_un beso! _

_***DulceySnape****_

_Aqui esta, espero que te guste! un beso muy grande=)._


	19. Chapter 19

Ambos despertaron más o menos a la hora de cenar y como él era quien tenía el sueño más ligero Snape conjuró algo de cenar para los dos se puso algo encima y besó suavemente el hombro desnudo de Hermione que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, la miraba con algo de temor y pena, realmente no acababa de razonar sobre el tema, ella lo amaba y el a ella acaso? No sabía que era aquello concretamente aun, pero sabía que cada vez que la sentía cerca algo en su interior se encendía.

-mmh… que hora es?

-la hora de cenar casi, he hecho aparecer algo del comedor para no subir, como te encuentras?- al escuchar aquella voz cavernosa y profunda una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña. No había sido un sueño, él era real y estaba ahí, a su lado.

-me… no podría encontrarme mejor, y tu?

-lo mismo digo… come algo, debo hablar con Albus y prefiero no demorarme… vendre en cuanto pueda

-de que se trata?

-lo sabrás cuando vuelva- y sin decir más le dio un leve y timido beso en los labios y salió hondeando con la misma elegancia de siempre su negra capa.

Subió todo lo rápido que pudo al despacho del director y tocó la puerta algo apurado.

-oh valla ñiño se puede saber que haces despierto a estas horas?

-vamos Albus dejate de tonterías necesito un escrito de tu puño y letra para sacarlo, te suplicare por el si es necesario…- Albus levantó una ceja y un extraño brillo en sus ojos asusto a Severus.

-estás seguro de que eso es lo correcto? O también te sientes mal por ello?

-no… no te atrevas a…

-oh vamos Severus ambos sabemos que no debes hacerlo

-Lucius fue casi como un hermano para mi! Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, Narcissa está destrozada vas a volver a chantajearme con esto también? Por que no tienes de que preocuparte! Sere el mismo idiota con el que has estado jugando estos años y te obedeceré como una marioneta a pesar de poder perder la vida a la vuelta de la esquina gran Albus Dumbledore!- Snape parecía estar en un verdadero trance de ira, las manos le temblaban y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-oh Merlín… Severus que te hice… de acuerdo, pero quedará bajo tu responsabilidad por que si a ti te ven como te ven no quiero ni imaginarme cuanta gente debe haber esperando para cortarle la cabeza a Malfoy

-asumiré eso, pero él me protegió cuando yo era solo un crio, creo que se lo debo

-crees que debes demasiadas cosas… ahí lo tienes… asegurate de que cuando vallas a Azkaban no te acercas mucho a los dementores, creo que no he de recordarte lo que tienes en el brazo izquierdo…

-no…señor- Severus bajó la cabeza, cabizbajo por aquella frase y agarró el escrito que le tendía el anciano. Entonces cerró la puerta y corrió a las mazmorras.

-valla, si que has tardado…

-tenemos que hablar- eso le sonó realmente mal a la castaña – ocurre algo? Es por lo de ayer?...yo te…

-no… debo ir a Azkaban

-COMO? PERO SI TÚ ERES INOCENTE!, bueno no del todo pero tu… Severus!

-no es por mi… Albus me ha hecho un escrito para que pueda sacar a Lucius de allí y… se lo debo, se que pensarás que no lo merece, pero él simplemente temía por su familia y… él hizo mucho por mi cuando ingrese… bueno ya me entiendes.- Hermione lo miraba anonadada

-Severus, el director te ha dicho algo que no tendría que haber dicho verdad…

-acostumbra a hacerlo cuando no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que él desea..- una rabia intensa recorrió la mente de la joven pero la dejó a un lado y se acercó a él atrapando suavemente sus labios.

-debo ir… podrían matarlo lleva meses encerrado, volveré con él al amanecer si no quieres estar… no pasa nada.

-si que quiero, además seguro que está herido, y que mejor sitio que este para preparar algo de poción herbovitalizante no crees?

Severus sonrió mirándola con ternura –eres increíble- y tras aquello la besó y mientras ella se ponía manos a la obra pudo ver como él pocionista se envolvió a en una neblina negra y desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

Se apareció delante de un inmenso puente, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que lo rodeaba era el agua del mar infernal, una inmensa tempestad batía las olas que chocaban contra la torre de Azkaban, se echó la capucha encima y atravesó las puertas tras enseñarles la carta con el sello de Dumbledore a un par de dementores que vigilaban la entrada.

Aquel lugar realmente le ponía los pelos de punta, hacía un frio insufrible en aquel lugar y sentía una extraña sensación de inseguridad y dolor. Se plantó delante de uno de los dementores que conducían a las celdas y le dio la carta procurando no mirarlo directamente. De pronto el dementor se acercó excesivamente a él y Severus se quedó inmóvil, pensó que lo habían reconocido pero de pronto el ser espectral se apartó y le abrió la puerta indicándole la celda del fondo, Severus caminó lo más rápido que pudo mientras el dementor le decía algo ininteligible a otro y este seguía a Snape, de pronto vio como el rubio platinado estaba con la mirada completamente perdida arrodillado en el suelo y con el uniforme de la prisión ya casi hecho arapos, de pronto subió la mirada.

-no… no puede ser…

-Lucius?

-Severus…

-creo que vas a necesitar unos cuantos litros de Whisky de fuego despues de esto viejo amigo…- una risa rasposa y cansada salió de las cuerdas vocales del Rubio.

-que demonios haces aquí desgraciado, deberías estar alejado de este sitio si no quieres acabar haciéndome compañía- De pronto uno de los dementores entró en la celda haciendo que Lucius comenzase a temblar súbitamente, pero para su sorpresa hizo desaparecer las cadenas que lo tenían atado y lo empujó fuera de la celda a los pies de Severus.

-Qué? Severus…. Como?

-levantate y deja de hacer preguntas creo que lo primero es salir de aquí vivos como bien has dicho.

Ambos salieron de la prisión Lucius caminando con dificultad y apoyado en Severus, llevándose ambos insultos y gritos de muerte, por parte de otros mortifagos que estaban allí encerrados.

Una vez fuera de la prisión Severus agarró a Lucius del brazo y desvaneciéndolos a los dos se aparecieron directamente en el despacho del pocionista.

-Hogwarts?, estas loco?...

-oh vamos Lucius quieres hacer el favor de callarte? Todo está más tranquilo ahora, sabes que trabajo aquí y… bueno hay algo que quiero que sepas. Ah, toma.

le tendió su varita reconstruida por Dumbledore y la parte baja de su bastón este la cogió con aprecio y con un movimiento de varita se encontró vestido con una de sus elegantes túnicas negras y verde esmeralda.

De pronto Hermione apareció con una pequeña botellita desde dentro de la habitación de Snape.

-Severus… aquí tien… señor Malfoy?

-la señorita Granger?

Esto es lo que te quería explicar Lucius… Hermione y yo…- el rubio platinado se quedó mudo, los miró a ambos confuso hasta que encajó las piezas correctamente.

-valla… me… realmente me alegro por ti… Un placer entonces Hermione…- ella le ofreció el frasquito haciendo que este abriese aun más los ojos y Severus se puso a su lado agarrándola posesivamente.

-le hara falta señor…- el la tomó agradecido y beso la mano de la castaña en un gesto de cordialidad.

-llamame Lucius por favor…- de pronto la expresión de Lucius cambió.

-Severus! Y Narcissa y Draco? Están bien? Oh Merlin…!- parecía alterado.

-Draco y Narcissa están en la Mansión Malfoy, ambos están bien, pero Draco marcha mañana con Goyle a hacer un curso en Rumanía, deberías ir y darle una sorpresa a Narcissa, por lo que me han contado está pasándolo bastante mal por ti desgraciado.

-oh… vendito sea Merlín… gracias ire ahora mismo y… me gustaría que vinieseis a cenar mañana.

-yo ire pero no se si Hermione querrá…- la miró preocupado e interrogante.

-he dicho los dos no aceptaré un no por respuesta además Severus, vas a darle una alegría a Narcissa que ya pensaba cosas de ti…- Lucius y Hermione comenzaron a reir y Severus se puso completamente rojo.

-a pensar que? eh! dejad de reíros!

-estaré encantada de ir Lucius- el rubio les sonrió y desapareció como lo había hecho Severus anteriormente.

-has hecho bien Severus…- él la miró serio.

-la verdad no estoy seguro, y… no se si a ti te gustará el ambiente… se que él señor oscuro ha muerto, pero en ese lado todo seguirá igual, sin muerte, pero supongo que de alguna forma la oscuridad forma parte de ellos… de nosotros.

-voy a aceptar lo que sea si es por ti despues de todo yo…

-tu?

-yo te quiero….- Severus la miró con intensidad.

-yo también te quiero…

-como?- Severus rodó los ojos.

-eres más cruel que el señor tenebroso! de verdad me vas a hacer repetirlo?- Hermione se hecho a reir por la reacción de Severus y lo besó suavemente.

-además… a ti quien te ha dicho que no me guste ese ambiente? Que yo sepa me conoces muy poco aun…

-mmh… interesante, me acompañas a hablar con ese maldito viejo chalado?- entonces Hermione recordó lo cabizbajo que había vuelto Severus por el comentario obvio que había hecho el anciano director la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas.

-claro…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**SmithBack**_**

_Como esto continue asi voy a tener que ir a visitarte al hospital por un infarto! XD_

_un beso^^^_

**_**Daniela**_**

_No podría tener el honor ni de compararme con la diosa, ama y señora JkRowling... pero mil gracias de todas formas. Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo!_

_un besito:3_

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

_y quien no... XD un besito guapa^^_


	20. Chapter 20

Ambos subieron al despacho del director y cuando la puerta se abrió sola entraron sin decir nada. Snape parecía serio pero le sorprendió ver a Hermione con una mirada tan severa. De pronto el anciano apareció en la parte de arriba del despacho con un libro y les sonrió mientras bajaba.

-valla Severus, Señorita Granger… no sabéis el placer que me es volveros a ver, y dime Severus, ya lo hiciste?

-así es Albus…- le tendió el certificado al anciano director y este lo miró con algo de desgana.

-mmh… de acuerdo, solo venías a esto?- Severus bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-si señor… de veras creo que fue lo correcto…- miró a Albus con intensidad, Hermione pudo observar que este le correspondía con una mirada algo enfadada, estaba claro que a Dumbledore no le acababa de convencer la idea de haber dejado a Lucius libre.

-creo no tener que recordarte que no muchas de las decisiones que tomas tu solo acaban siendo correctas?- Hermione miró al director asustada

-como ha dicho?- Severus bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirar al anciano a los ojos, Hermione pudo ver como los suyos se tornaban vidriosos y su mirada severa se volvía triste y débil.

-perdona pequeña?- Albus en cambio parecía de lo más tranquilo.

-por que demonios le dice primero que necesita cuidarse, y olvidar, e incluso perdonarse a si mismo si usted después lo tortura con lo que más le duele? Acaso no le ha obedecido lo suficiente?

-Hermione no es necesario…- Severus parecía realmente preocupado.

-pequeña hay cosas que no entiendes… hay daños irreparables y compromisos a los que no se pued…

-sus compromisos acostumbran a quitar la vida a la gente siempre?... valla y despues es usted quien habla con tanta soltura del amor y la vida?... es todo hipocresía!

-hay cosas que no puedo explicarte, entiende que…

-no tiene derecho Albus Dumbledore…

Una lagrima callo por una de las mejillas de Severus que la limpió en apenas unas cuantas milésimas y salió de allí antes de dejarse vencer por la tensión que tenía dentro, Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura al director y salió tras él.

-Severus!, Severus espera…- él hombre se paró en seco un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la castaña sin palabras, dos caminos creados por las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas en ese momento.

-No intentes justificarme yo sabía que la guerra no sería el fin de esto!, él tiene razón hay deudas que no terminaré de cumplir nunca!

Hermione lo miró con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-tu ya has pagado lo suficiente, pero es la única forma que tiene de controlarte, y lo sabes… te mereces más que todo esto…

Se acercó a él con algo de tiento y finalmente lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su cuello suavemente y acariciando su cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que el llanto se hizo más intenso y notable ella sabía que eso no era negativo, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro aunque eso fuese imposible.

-ssh… ven… - agarró la mano del hombre y tras un leve mareo los dos aparecieron en los aposentos de Snape, este se dejó caer sentado en la cama, Herimone aun se impresionaba de la forma en la que solo el hecho de recordar todo aquello que tanto le dolía podía dejarlo completamente exhausto.

-descansa un rato y olvida esas palabras por favor… no soporto verte asi…- abrazó de forma protectora al hombre que había dejado de llorar y simplemente miraba con expresión perdida a una esquina de la habitación apoyó la cabeza sobre él hombro de la castaña y cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.

En ese momento fue ella quien no pudo contener las lagrimas al recordar la expresión de aquel pequeño e inocente niño, al enumerar en su cabeza cada una de las desgracias que debería experimentar, cada error que le destrozaría la vida, cada desprecio que le quitaría una parte de la poca felicidad que le habían enseñado a sentir…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!, <strong>_

_**Antes que nada me gustaría añadir un pequeño detalle (consejo) personal: **_

_**me gustaría recomendarles escuchar la canción "Hand of sorrow" de Withim Temptation ya que pienso que realmente está hecha para Severus.**_

_**Fue mi inspiración para escribir este fic como podran observar en su titulo y... bueno! simplemente me apetecía recomendarla por si alguien no la conoce,**_

_**yo personalmente no puedo evitar llorar al escucharla pensando en él...**_

_**un besito! y gracias a todas por leer^^**_

_**SheySnape.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****PatybenededMalfoy***_

_Sii, yo creo que el fondo Lucius simplemente cumplia por su familia, ya que al final se ve que acude con Cissa y Draco^^_

**_**SmithBack**_**

****_Si, yo creo que esos dos en el fondo tenían mucha confianza el uno en el otro_

_más que nada por que a pesar de que Lucius tenía más que perder que Snape (que ya lo había perdido todo y luchaba por el recuerdo y el honor) _

_ambos luchaban por algo importante para ellos. Familia y honor._

**_**Daniela**_**

_Aquí lo tienes^^, quien no lo apoyaría... se que este es más cortito, pero es que no tendre mucho tiempo hoy y he hecho_

_ lo que he podido un besito=))._


	21. Chapter 21

Al despertar Severus se encontró a Hermione preparando dos humenates tazas de té, miró el reloj y vio que eran las siete de la tarde, había estado bastante tiempo durmiendo, al momento, recordó lo ocurrido en el despacho del director y se levantó dolorido, no había sido un buen sueño lo último que recordaba eran las suaves caricias de Hermione y su sedosa voz cantando una canción muggle muy melodiosa y relajante.

Camino aprovechando el despiste de la castaña y se colocó detrás suyo. Ella prosiguió a darse la vuelta llevándose un susto de muerte.

-Aaah! Snape!- le encantaba como lo llamaba asi con desprecio cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba.

-perdona, no pretendía asustarte, quería agradecerte lo de la mañana…

-no es necesario Severus ya lo sabes…

-ya pero como se supone que mañana empezarás a recibir clases… digamos intensas de pociones avanzadas a solas con el asqueroso murciélago que tienes por profesor… me gustaría adelantarte un poco, además… no pretenderás que mientras esos mocosos vuelven a tomar el castillo con sus estridentes e insoportables gritos… yo deje que tú vallas a soportar las idioteces de esos dos bastardos….

-Severus…- la voz de la castaña sonaba algo enfadada- son mis amigos…

-sí. Y unos bastardos también… peeero- puso es voz dulce y siseante que a Hermione le ponía los pelos de punta- como bien te he dicho quiero… que empecemos un poco antes, y con la cena mañana en la mansión Malfoy, no creo que tengamos nada mejor que hacer no crees?- Hermione entendió perfectamente el doble sentido de aquella frase.

-de acuerdo profesor Snape, y con que se supone que vamos a empezar la… clase?

-mirelo usted misma…- le tendió el libro que Harry utilizó en su sexto año, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, lo abrió y tras leer la firma de aquel Principe Mestizo que tenía delante pasó las ojas hasta llegar hasta la que estaba marcada.

-oh Circe!... no… Poción Matalobos? Pero… esa es una de las pociones mas complicadas del mundo!

-bueno… creo que tu profesor te podría ayudar… no crees?- aquel tono de voz no cambiaba en la forma de hablar de Severus, a pesar de tener un ligero toque del que solía utilizar en clase.-

-pero este libro… con todos tus…

-es todo tuyo.- La boca de Hermione se abrió más si eso era posible.

-lo necesitarás para terminar los estudios de pociones y bueno… como imaginaras a mi no me sirve de mucho asi que quiero que lo tengas tu.

-oh… Severus… gracias, gracias de verdad…

-bueno, es hora de empezar no cree Granger?- Hermione sonrió ante los cambios que era capaz de hacer aquel hombre.

-claro profesor Snape…

-bien… lea las instrucciones en voz alta y cuando vea que esta lo suficientemente enterada del tema cierre el libro y entréguemelo.

-pero como voy a…?

-me hara caso a mi no a un estúpido libro- Hermione se limitó a asentir, no cabía en su sorpresa, sabía que a Severus no le gustaba seguir instrucciones pero aquella poción era realmente peligrosa y viendo lo ocurrido días atrás…

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer las instrucciones del libro lo cerro y para entonces Severus ya tenía un caldero de plata con agua calentándose y los ingredientes listos para ser preparados sobre la mesa.

-acerquese… - ella obedeció agarrando un cuchillo pequeño y afilado y esperó las instrucciones de Severus.

-debe cortar las raíces asi… no hagas caso a lo de cortarlas en trozos pequeños, no las pique. Simplemente cortelas en trozos no demasiado grandes pero si que se puedan agarrar con facilidad.

Ambos continuaron con la preparación de los ingredientes cortándolos y midiéndolos según las instrucciones de él durante varios minutos más.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a Severus trabajar de aquella forma, sus manos se movían con una destreza impresionante y ponía cada uno de sus sentidos en lo que hacía. Hermione no pudo evitar quedársele mirando cuando tras la barrera del humenate caldero Snape se encontraba concentrado en unos apuntes tomados por él mientras con la mano derecha removía la poción con paciencia.

-A que espera… quieres hacerlo tu?

-de verdad? Es el proceso final yo… podría estropearla…

-pero no lo harás ven…- Hermione se acercó a él agarró el cucharón que Severus tenía en la mano y comenzó a remover al principio suavemente, pero la cercanía con él la ponía nerviosa y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

-no,no,no,no! Deber hacerlo con paciencia si no sigues el ritmo y la agitas de esa manera acabará explotando… debes hacerlo asi…-

Puso una de sus varoniles y finas manos encima de la de la castaña y se colocó detrás de ella haciendo que esta se extremeciese con el contacto de todo su cuerpo pegado a su espalda y trasero. Severus comenzó a remover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj con suavidad y delicadeza, de pronto los ojos del hombre bajaron al punto en el que el apetecible trasero de ella coincidía con su entrepierna pero a los pocos segundos de quedarse mirando un humo de color azul oscuro comenzó a salir del caldero indicando que la poción estaba hecha correctamente y solo necesitaba reposar…_Solo espero que eso sea su varita… _pensó. Entonces Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando Severus juntó su cuerpo aun más contra el suyo y movió una sola vez su cuerpo en un suave balanceo contra el trasero de ella… _oh Merlín… creo que definitivamente eso no es su varita… _con ese pensamiento fue ella quien soltó el pesado cucharón y bajó sus manos hasta agarrar los dos extremos uno a cada lado de su capa y tirar hacia delante haciendo que el prominente bulto se rozase con más intensidad contra ella, Snape dejó escapar un leve gemido y Hermione notó como acercaba sus labios a su oído.

-creo que no cabe duda de su talento… está bastante claro que tendré que ponerle un supera las expectativas…mmh?- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven que se dio la vuelta quedando asi entre el caldero, la mesa y el cuerpo de Snape.

-creo que tú estás superando otras cosas no crees?- bajó su mano hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, amagando con desabrocharlo, pero después bajó la mano con lentitud y presionó ligeramente el prominente bulto dentro de aquel pantalón para entonces ya apretado, eso hizo que Snape cerrase los ojos con desespero.

-voy… voy a tener que plantearme el bajarle unos cuantos puntos a su casa…

Hermione se extraño ante eso.

-y eso por que?

-por desconcentrarme… mientras, trabajamos.

-perdona?- Hermione hablaba con ofensión fingida en la voz- yo no soy la que estaba frotando… eso contra mi…

-lo acabas de hacer…

-por que tú me has provocado…- Severus levantó una ceja en un gesto socarrón y colocó sus manos en las caderas de la joven.- y no te gusta que lo haga?...

-eres malvado…

-oh… lo se…- besó suavemente el cuello de la castaña rozando aun más su ya evidente erección contra ella, Hermione correspondió con hambre mientras él desabrochaba los primeros tres botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos y lamiendo la comisura que se creaba entre ellos.

-ssh… deja eso, quiero que me beses…- y como si aquello fuese una orden inquebrantable volvió a subir a sus labios saboreando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, llevó sus manos al trasero de Hermione y la apretó aun más contra él llevándose un pequeño gritito por su parte hasta que ella también puso su lengua en juego y ladeo levemente su cabeza para tener mayor comodidad mientras con una mano en la nuca del hombre, entrelazada con su cabello profundizaba el beso aun más si eso era posible.

-ejem…ejem…- Ambos palidecieron.

-siento interrumpir de esta manera tan fortuita queridos, pero me gustaría pediros perdón por lo de la mañana, especialmente a ti Severus, me sobrepasé… espero que puedas perdonarme- pero Severus no reaccionaba se había quedado blanco.

-yo… eh… si, no… no importa no es lo que…

-oooh querido niño no te preocupes, también he bajado a daros la enhorabuena solo espero que con tu mal humor la joven Hermione sepa donde se esta metiendo- introdujo un gran caramelo de limón en su boca haciendo que entenderle fuese bastante difícil.

-bueno solo era eso, estaré arriba si me necesitan, les dejare continuar con tan apasionada sesión de amor…

Y sin más el anciano desapareció de allí sonriente.

-por que siempre tiene que aparecer asi?- la castaña estaba blanca del susto.

-por que siempre lo sabe todo?- Snape estaba rojo, no solo del calor que sentía por que la aparición de Dumbledore le daba más bien igual, solo pensaba en besar aquellos labios como solo él sabía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

****_Yo siempre he pensaod que se pasó muchísimo con Severus y le tengo mucha rabia por eso, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo avitar verlo como el alegre anciano devoracaramelos, entrometido, charlatán y pervertido que es... y eso me crea ternura. Pero aun asi, me parece que Severus se merecía otro trato despues de lo que hizo._

_un bessso^^ gracias por leer y por tu review._

_****Daniela****_

_Si, el ancianito es bastante manipulador, pero cuando se entera de todo y mete sus narices (y sus caramelos) es taan majo... xD._

_Me alegra que conozcas la canciión y que te guste! muy poca gente la conoce... y me parece preciosa!_

_un beso!  
>=). <em>


	22. Chapter 22

Estuvieron asi hasta la hora de cena besándose y abrazándose en aquel recóndito lugar de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. A eso de las ocho ambos subieron al gran comedor y cada uno fue a sus respectivos lugares. Severus a su esquina en la mesa de profesores con la desgracia de que Albus se pegó a él para conversar en menos de dos segundos y Hermione con sus dos compañeros para darles alguna falsa explicación por sus ausencias, ya que la miraban bastante extrañados.

-Mione, por que siempre tienes que subir con ese bastardo? Acaso te tiene encerrada haciendo pociones o algo? Ya casi no te vemos.

-Ron, me gustaría que no hablases asi de Sev…Snape delante mio, simplemente me esta preparando para mi final de estudios en pociones…- el pelirojo la miró extrañado.

-lo sabemos, pero creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con él eso no puede ser bueno…

-en eso tiene razón…- Harry miraba a Severus en la mesa de profesores con un aire de asco y enfado.

-seguro que se está aprovechando de ti y te tiene haciendo pociones para la enfermería.

-quereis parar los dos? No habeis tenido suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado con él los últimos años? Simplemente me está ayudando y estamos…

-que estais?

-estamos… empezando las lecciones para este curso antes de tiempo… por… por eso estoy tanto con él…

-haz lo que quieras Herms…- el pelinegro la miraba algo ofendido- pero recuerda que no es bueno estar cerca de esa vivora asquerosa.

-Hemione se cansó y sin ni siquiera molestarse en responder a su compañero cogió el libro que Severus le había dado y salió de allí hecha una furia.

-que crees que le pasa?-Harry miraba al punto en el que la castaña había desaparecido.

-no lo de Ron… no lo se, pero Snape va a pagarlo como le haga algún daño.

Snape al verlo se levantó sin decir nada y salió por la puerta trasera en busca de Hermione pensando que ocurría algo. Desde uno de los ventanales del primer piso vio a la joven sentada bajo un árbol con el libro de pociones avanzadas que él le había regalado entre las manos, eos le recordaba tanto a él… salió del castillo y se acercó a Hermione.

-que ha ocurrido?- Hermione lo miró algo decepcionada.

-no puedo seguir mintiendo a mis amigos Severus, se que no les gustará pero tendrán que aceptar que… te quiero y lo que tenemos ahora…- sin que ella se lo esperase Severus se sentó a su lado.

-estoy de acuerdo… pero no crees que será más comodo para ti que durante el curso… bueno no lo sepan?

-ya lo he pensado Severus, pero... Merlín, se me hace tan difícil mentir… además ya sabes la facilidad que tiene Harry de descubrir lo que no debe.

-Potter… como no.

-Severus!, se que no te agradan y ellos te odian, pero lo aceptarán por mi… la menos Harry por que Ron no creo que salga vivo…- Ambos sonrieron al imaginarse la escena.

-si… seguro que esa Zanahoria con patas acaba ahorcándose en el bosque o tirándose de la torre de Astronomía.

-Severus!

-que? sería divertido!

-eres un sádico y malvado…

-a si?... besó suavemente a la castaña en los labios, lamiendo su labio inferior con sensualidad.

-aquí no… Severus…- El hombre paró y se levantó del allí.

-esta todo muy oscuro ya, ven dentro y vamos a la cama de una vez- Hermione lo miró divertida.

-vamos?- Severus enrojeció.

-si bueno,… si no quieres, puedes ir a la torre claro…

-eres un tonto…- la castaña estalló en carcajadas y siguió al hombre que seguía rojo por la naturalidad con la que había salido aquello de su boca. Ambos bajaron a las mazmorras y tras cerrar la puerta Severus se quitó la capa y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su levita. Hermione en un impulso y sin pensarlo comenzó a desabrochar su camisa quedándose segundos despues con unos pantalones negros y un brasier verde bosque, de pronto se fijo en que Severus había parado de desabrochar botones y la miraba embelesado.

-pùedo irme al baño si quieres…

-no, asi está bien…- tras aquello algo más nerviosa pero sin prestarle atención Hermione se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando asi en ropa interior, y Severus continuó con su camisa mientras ella abria las fundas y se metía a la cama ya que el fuego había estado puesto todo el día y hacía una temperatura agradable como para dormir asi de pronto y al ver como Severus seguía con los botones de su camisa mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones entre risas agarró su varita por debajó de las sábanas.

-"_dessvisstio…"-_Severus estaba tan metido en el papel de encontrar su pijama que le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y de que su ropa ahora descansaba doblada en una de las sillas de la estancia, se tapó lo justo antes de que una risita traviesa resonase en la habitación.

-Hermione! Por Merlín!- Hermione siguió riendo mientras las mejillas del hombre se teñían de rojo.

-sabes donde está mi pijama?-la joven negó con la cabeza intentando que la risa no volviese a salírsele ya que tenía el pijama en una pequeña butaca al otro lado de la habitación pero estaba tan concentrado en tapar su "masculinidad" que ni siquiera lo vio. No pudo evitarlo y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-y tu de que te ries hechicera? No tiene gracia…

-si que la tiene...- la risa no cesaba y sin más sondeos Severus abrió la cama por el otro lado y se metió como estaba tapándose hasta el pecho.

-cuando caiga enfermo y muera de pulmonía lo lamentarás…- su tono sonaba a teatro barato.

-no seas dramático… verás como duermes muy comodo y… suelto- una nueva carcajada salió de los labios de Hermione que no comprendía por que aquel hombre se esmeraba tanto en taparse.

-ya veremos quien se rie ahora… si yo duermo asi tu también… _"desvistió"!- _Hermione se tapó con las sábanas lo más rápido que pudo y se dio la vuelta para dormir tras apagar el fuego con un toque de varita.

Severus hizo lo mismo pero en aquella oscuridad no tardo en darse la vuelta de nuevo y acariciar con las puntas de sus dedos la espalda desnuda y suave de la joven.

-mmh… Severus…- el hombre se acercó algo más a ella dejando una misera distancia entre ambos cuerpos, besó suavemente su cabello castaño y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre su fina cintura.

-mmh…- acasó estaba dormida? O esos pequeños gemidos eran a causa del contacto con él? decidió que lo mejor sería comprobarlo y recorrió su vientre con la palma de su mano hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y acariciarlo suavemente.

-aah…- volvió a bajar por su vientre hasta acariciar el suave corazón de rizos castaños que a pesar de no ver podía visualizar a la perfección en su mente. Siguió buscando a ciegas debajo de aquellas sábanas y pegó todo su cuerpo desnudo al de la joven, esta se estremeció un poco al sentir el suave y calido contacto de su pecho y a su vez su miembro contra su cuerpo. Por fin encontró aquel pequeño y húmedo botón de placer y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente con movimientos circulares, podía notar que estaba bien despierta, intentaba hacerse de rogar provocándolo de aquella manera pero ahora era él quien la tenía completamente dominada.

-oh… mi dios…

-mmh es una buena comparación…

-egocentrico… - Presionó algo más intensamente y aumentó la velocidad, haciéndola gritar su nombre de nuevo. Apartó el pelo de ella dejando parte de su cuello y su lóbulo derecho a la vista, sin previo aviso le dio un suave y cálido lametón respirando aceleradamente haciendo que el aire caliente que salía de su boca rozase su cuello.

La excitación lo traicionó entonces y con un suave movimiento pélvico le hizo saber lo muy excitado que estaba rozando toda la dura y cálida longitud de su miembro contra la suave línea que trazaban sus nalgas haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriese.

Continuó estimulándola hasta que notó como todo su cuerpo temblaba en un inminente orgasmo, entonces paró en seco y aun de lado con su cuerpo moldeado al de ella abrió un poco las fundas y la puso boca-arriba sin parar de besar su cuello, él pasó una de sus piernas por encima de ella para quedar con una a cada lado del cuerpo de la castaña que no cabía en su gozo sin y bajó hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas continuo retrocediendo hasta que las sábanas lo taparon dejándole ver mas bien poco a la joven Hemione.

-Severus que hac….aaammh… mi dios…- comenzó a lamer lentamente donde antes había acariciado disfrutando del elixir que le donaban sus suaves pluegues hasta introducir su lengua y comenzar a lamer y succionar con más avidez.

-Sev…por Merlín… sigue…- pero otra vez más no obedeció y para su sorpresa le dio al vuelta quedando asi de espaldas a él pero aun echada a lo largo en la cama, notó que Severus subí a sus espaldas y separaba suavemente sus piernas sintió como colocaba su miembro en su entrada y poco a poco de hiba introduciendo en ella de forma intensa debido a la presión que creaba aquella posición, de pronto envistió con fuerza y Hermione lo sintió completamente en su interior.

-aah… Severus…

-ssh…

Severus comenzó a balancearse suavemente entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de ella rodeando su vientre y su cintura con los brazos y besando la espalda de la joven con necesidad, comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido haciendo que ella tuviese que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama.

-espera… Severus para…

-que suceh...de?

-quiero verte… necesito mirarte…- y dicho aquello dejó que ella se diese la vuelta y se colocó entre sus piernas volviendo a adentrarse con suavidad, dos cortinas de cabello ensombrecieron su rostro contraído por el placer y en un impulso busco sus labios desesperadamente introduciendo su lengua y saboreando cada rincón de su boca a medida que embestía ahogando los fuertes gemidos que la joven no lograba callar. De pronto ella separó los labios agarrando suavemente su cara con las dos manos pero seguía moviendo su cadera contra la de él que tenía los ojos cerrados por la presión.

-aah… estás tan… apretada…

-abre los ojos… Severus... por dios!…-pero él seguía embistiendo con fuerza con los ojos cerrados, Hermione volvió a agarrar su cara y lo obligo a levantar la mirada hacia ella, que pudo observar como la miraba con pasión, con desesperación ante el climax que estaba aproximándose. Continuo manteniéndole la mirada mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte.

-aah…vamos… vente para mi Severus! Hazme tuya…

-dime que eres mia..aah… solo mia…

-soy tuya mi amor… ooh…por Circe…- entonces todo estalló sintió como en una última embestida todo su ser se llenaba de una cálida e intensa humedad y escucho un fuerte gemido por parte de Severus para despues escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella profunda voz.

El hombre se desplomó encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y se quedaron asi hasta recuperar la respiración, cuando eso ocurrió Severus se dispuso a ponerse a su lado pero ella se lo impidió.

-se está muy bien asi… duerme asi comigo… por favor…- Severus volvió a su posición anterior besando don dulzura mientras ella acariciaba los ya húmedos cabellos negros de él.

-te quiero…- tras aquella confesión por parte de su cavernosa y grave voz ambos se dejaron vencer por un profundo y confortable sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí os dejo un capitulo algo más largo ya que no podré actualizar en los siguientes cinco días debido a que me voy de viaje y no creo que encuentre un sitio decente para escribir.<strong>_

_**Peeero prometo actualizar el viernes 21 en cuanto llegue, siento mucho las molestias y espero sinceramente que **_

_**disfrutéis del capi^^**_

_**A la vuelta me pondré manos a la obra con la cena en la mansión Malfoy.**_

_**un beso muy fuerte!:3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****MamaShmi****_

_Ya echaba de menos tu presenciaa! me puedo imaginar la situación con tu abuela jajaaja debe ser realmente desagradable y si... es un chismoso, pero al menos pide perdón!XD_

_un besito!^^_

_****Daniela****_

_Asi es el adorable Albus...( que se note la ironía XD)_

_a mi me daría igual que me enseñase a hacer poción matalobos que zumo de calabaza la verdad... mientras sea Severus!jeje_

_un besito!_

_****Smithback****_

_nunca mejor dicho...^^_

_****PatybenededMalfoy****_

_siii, es un detalle que pida perdón!_

_un besssoo^^_


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana siguiente fue Severus el primero en despertarse, debía admitirlo, con la estampa más hermosa de su vida, Hermione aun dormía plácidamente abrazada a su cintura y comoda a pesar del peso de su cuerpo que no era poco comparado con el de ella.

Intentó levantarse sin despertarla y tras ponerse una bata de terciopelo negro caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los rebordes de la única ventana que tenía la habitación, observó la lluvia caer durante un buen rato sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó como Hermione se levantaba, no le dio importancia ya que pensó que iría al baño hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su pecho.

-buenos días…

-buenos días… que… que haces levantada aun es pronto…- Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-valla… si que te dejan descolocado estas cosas… si no recuerdo mal tengo una clase particular que dar y no creo que a mi profesor de pociones; que quede entre tu y yo… que no tiene muy buen carácter, le guste que llegue tarde…- para sorpresa de la castaña Severus sonrió ampliamente.

-entonces no se que hace usted acariciándome completamente desnuca señorita Granger…- pero ella no hizo caso y apoyándose en el reborde en el que aun estaba sentado atrapó sus labios con suavidad haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase.

-Hermione para…

-no puedo besarte?

-entoncs no podré darte clase…- Hermione no comprendía lo que quería decirle.

-por que?

-por que estaré ocupado dándote otras cosas, y dado a que esta noche vamos a cenar con los Malfoy creo que no tendre tiempo de recuperarla…- Hermione sonrió.

-empecemos entonces…- ambos se vistieron mediante magia y se encaminaron hacia el aula cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-muy buenos días jóvenes!

-Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí Albus?- el viejo esozó una enorme sonrisa que asusto a los dos.

-bueno, como se que teneis una clase particular que dar la verdad es que me gustaría poder disfrutar de verla Severus, siempre me ha gustado verte dar clase a pesar de lo mal que tratas a tus alumnos…. Aunque… pensándolo bien supongo que este no será el caso no es asi?

-callate Albus!, está bien quedate, haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes ni a mi ni a la señorita Granger!

El anciano director agarró una silla y se sentó frente a la mesa que los dos hiban a utilizar.

Severus se dispuso a hablar con las mejillas completamente rojas eso era excesivamente incómodo.

-se que sabe de la elaboración de esta poción asi que no creo que necesite explicaciones Granger, simplemente le ayudaré un minimo con la elaboración de la poción multijugos y le corregiré en lo que sea erróneo.

-Hermione asintió igual de roja que él y en silencio comenzaron a cortar y medir ingredientes en un total silencio escuchando alguna expresión de asombro de Dumbledore que los miraba fascinado de vez en cuando y toqueteaba todos los artilugios haciendo que a Snape le fallasen los nervios.

-Albus quieres dejar a la señorita Granger trabajar en paz? No he visto a nadie capaz de soportar concentrarse mientras un vuejo charlatán le observa a menos de tres centímetros.

-valla siq eu te estás volviendo posesivo con la chica Sevy… toda tulla yo em siento y me callo.

-ojalá lo segundo sea verdad…- susurró Severus por lo bajo

Ambos continuaron mezclando de los ingredientes hasta que Severus apartó la mano de la mesa con un gesto de dolor.

-que ocurre?-preguntó el anciano

-na… nada es solo una pequeña quemadura, me he despistado

-déjame ver…- la castaña agarró su mano con ternura y Albus sonrió ante aquello volviéndose a sentar para contemplar mejor la estampa.

-te has quemado fuerte, lo tienes abierto… espera- salió corriendo de allí hasta el almacen de Severus dejándolo anonadado pro lo poco que le importaba a ella la presencia de Albus y la urgencia con la que se lo tomaba.

-has tenido surte hijo…- Severus lo miró interrogativo.

No contestó y de pronto Hermione volvió a entrar con dos botes etiquetados con la picuda letras del pocionista. Agarró uno en el que se podía leer "Esencia de Díctamo" volvió a tomar su mano y vertió una cuantas gotas, un humo verdoso subió de la quemadura y poco a poco fue cicatrizando ante sus ojos. Después cogió el otro botecito de "Poción de Murtlap" y vertió una gota para que el dolor se calmara.

-ya esta, asi mejor?- Severus se seguía mirando la mano pensando algo.

-mucho… mejor, gracias.- de pronto el anciano se levantó sonriente.

-bueno como veo que ya casi habeis terminado me voy con esta bella estampa amorosa. Espero que paseis un buen día.- y dicho aquello salió de allí como había entrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero estaba como si me hubiese pisoteado un Troll tras el viaje, lo compensare con un doble actualización hoy!=)<strong>_

_**besos a todas.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

_****Rossy04****_

_****Me alegro muchísimo de que sigas la historia y de que te guste, me emocione con todos tus comentarios! de verdad mil gracias por leer y espero_

_que continue gustándote como hasta ahora!_

_besos!=)_

**_**Daniela**_**

_Miiiiil disculpas pro no haber actualizado, deje el capi casi terminado pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir la tapa del ordenador, os dejo aqui este trocito de la mañana siguiente y ahora me pondre con la cena con los Malfoy, espero que te guste y un beso muy fuerte!_

_=)) (P.d: por ahora tengo más o menos la historia pensada pero si quereis hacer alguna proposición o os gustaría que pasase algo en particular, ideas y criticas de todo tipo son bienvenidas^^)_


	24. Chapter 24

Severus continuaba mirando con intensidad a la castaña.

-por que lo has hecho? No era nada…

-Severus… para ti que una manada de centauros te pase por encima no es nada… y lo he hecho por que si era algo y por que te quiero, y no se admiten más quejas, vamos a comer.

Dejó al hombre con la palabra en la boca y agarrándolo de la mano lo llevó hasta la puerta, una vez allí ambos caminaron hasta el comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Tras la comida a eso de las cuatro Hermione subió a la torre para escoger que ponerse aquella noche, sabía como sería el ambiente y más o menos lo que debía escoger pero jamás se había vestido asi por lo que se sentía bastante confusa.

Se decantó por una falda larga negra y un corsé que le había regalado ginny el año pasado del mismo color con detalles en terciopelo algo más oscuro, se calzó unos zapatos altos a conjunto con el corsé y un abrigo largo negro ceñido a la cintura con una amplia capucha,

al mirarse al espejo no se reconoció pero definitivamente le gustó lo que veía asi que se desvistió y se dio una larga ducha caliente.

En las mazmorras severus hizo lo mismo, decidió ir con su túnica y su capa de siempre pero se dio una gratificante ducha caliente para calmar un poco el cansancio que sentía y los nervios por que Hermione no estuviese incómoda en la cena.

Una vez vestida Hermione bajo a las mazmorras y entró a la habitación de Severus que en aquel momento salía del baño.

-estas aquí, estás segura de que quieres ir?- parecía realmente confuso y preocupado.

-claro que quiero… se que, bueno que estás confuso y que crees que no me gustará pero verás como todo va bien- besó suavemente al hombre que se relajo un poco.

-por cierto estás muy guapo- Severus levantó las cejas en un gesto irónico

-pero si estoy como siempre- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-por eso- Severus sonrió

-la que esta intentando provocarme para que no lleguemos a tiempo eres tu, estás preciosa…- se le notaba en la voz que no acostumbraba a decir aquellas cosas y que realmente lo decía de corazón.

-gracias… bueno que, vamos?- Severus asintió y agarró a la castaña por la cintura haciendo que ella colocase la cabeza en su pecho, de pronto sintió un mareo y despues un choque fuerte de sus piernas contra el suelo, Severus la sostuvo y ella miró hacia los lados, todo estaba oscuro y una intensa capa de nubes cubria el cielo por completo, estaban rodeados de un frondoso jardín y frente a ellos se alzaba una gran casa de ladrillo oscuro; la mansión Malfoy.

- vamos dentro, aquí fuera vas a congelarte y estarán esperando…- la agarró de la mano acercándola a su cuerpo de forma posesiva, Ambos entraron por la puerta y subieron unas amplias escaleras no muy iluminadas hasta llegar a un salón muy grande y bien decorado a pesar de la falta de luz.

-valla! Por fin habeis llegado!

-buenas noches Lucius…- El rubio se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó haciendo que este se pusiera rígido.

-veo que te va mejor de lo que esperaba en casa

-si, Narcissa está muy agradecida por lo que hiciste viejo amigo, y está deseosa de conocer a la joven bruja que ha atrapado tu corazón, será una pena no poder bromear más sobre tu falta de actividad sexual…- el tono de Lucius era de burla y diversión.

-no juegues Malfoy… o puede que el que no vuelva a tener noticias de lo que es la actividad sexual seas tu…- Lucius miró su entrepierna y tragó saliva, Severus hizo un amago de sonrisa victorioso.

-Hermione… bienvenida a mi humilde hogar- Severus carraspeó un poco a modo de burla.

-está bien, puede que muy humilde no sea, pero ya sabrá lo que es eso cuando te la lleves a Hilandera Severus…

-callate Lucius- el rubio volvió a reir, de pronto una mujer de estatura mediana, bastante madura, de pelo rubio y mechas completamente negras recogido en un moño muy elegante se acercó a ellos con uan amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Lucius! Ya han llegado?, oh… Severus no sabes cuanto me alegra verte, necesitaba agradecerte lo que hiciste por el irresponsable de mi marido- Lucius carraspeó molesto, no le gustaba admitir que lo hubiesen pillado y llevado a azcabán por dejar demasiado rastro.

De pronto los ojos de Narcissa viajaron hasta Hermione y se abrieron como platos.

-por Merlín… eres absolutamente… preciosa. Severus es ella?- Severus la miró orgulloso y asintió.

-madre mia Hermione verdad?

-si, encantada de conocerla señora Malfoy

-llamame Narcissa… o Cissa… o Cissy, enfin llamame como quieras- la voz de la mujer sonaba agradable.

-madre mia Severus es tan bonita y tan encantadora, además Draco nos ha contado que testificó a su favor en el juicio y que defendió su inocencia… y por cierto que fue la alumna más inteligente y la mejor bruja de Hogwarts… tienes tanta suerte…

-lo se, no creo que ella piense lo mismo…

-oh vamos cállate, y vamos a cenar que la cena se enfría.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar bastante animadamente, Lucius y Severus comentaban un par de artilugios que el rubio había visto unos días antes en el callejón Nocturn, Hermione y narcissa hablaron de la relación de ambos haciendo que a la castaña se le salieran los colores.

-la verdad es que tienes suerte… con lo poco que cuidas tu imagen y lo guapa que es ella…

-callate Lucius tu tampoco eres un modelo de pasarela y además en todo lo bueno que se suponer que tienes seguro que hay magia de por medio…

-al menos se te a ocurrido lavarte el pelo hoy…- Lucius comenzó a provocar a Severus divertido.

-Lucius…Malfoy, deja de jugártela…

-Severus, creo que traeré algo de té antes de que me dejes viuda…- Hermione y Lucius comenzaron a reir mientras Severus soltaba alguna maldición y despues de tomar una humante taza de té y charlar un rato más Lucius propuso algo.

-Severus mañana al medio dia tendré que ir a por un par de cosas al Nocturn y a el callejón Diagón, podríais venir conmigo y aprovechar para comer juntos no queda nada para que termine el curso y no te veré mucho, no creo que pise mucho Hogwarts.

-me parece estupendo Lucius, si Hermione está de acuerdo…

-estaré encantada, supongo que no es lo mismo adentrarse en el nocturn sola que con vosotros dos- ambos hombres sonrieron.

-bueno Lucius, Narcissa creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al castillo son más de las doce y Albus andará rondando por mi despacho.

-entonces mañana a eso de las doce os me pasaré por la red flu Severus.

-alli estaremos- Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y la abrazo de forma maternal.

-cuidala muy bien, y tened cuidado…

- y tras agarrar la mano de Hermione ambos aparecieron en los aposentos del oscuro mago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

_****PatyBenededMalfoy****_

_****Albus no cambiará jamás... XDD_

_besos!=)_

_****Rossy04****  
><em>

_****es un caso perdido definitivamente, vive de los cotilleos y de meterse donde no le llaman, asi es el anciano... jeje._

_muchos besos!^^_

_****SmithBack****  
><em>

_****Si dependiendo del tiempo que tenga siempre me gusta tener un par de horas al dia (o por la noche si no estoy muy cansada) para relajarme escribiendo, es algo que _

_siempre me ha gustado mucho. El problema son los días en los que la inspiración se me pierde de camino a casa y no se de donde sacarla, pero siempre intento escribir un par de capitulos al día. como mínimo_

_uno para poderlo subir y no haceros esperar._

_me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! un besso!^^_


	25. Chapter 25

Una vez en los aposentos de Severus Hermione y él se metieron a la cama bastante cansados, había sido un día muy largo y la noche anterior claramente no habían dormido mucho por lo que ambos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y Hermione abrazada a Severus y apoyada en su pecho se durmieron tranquilamente.

A eso de las once y cuarto de la mañana una tos que intentaba llamar la atención los despertó a ambos.

-ya veo que trasnochar las noches anteriores no so ayuda a cumplir con vuestros compromisos tortolitos… si no os importa, podríais vestiros para ir al knockturn… no creo que a nadie le haga gracia ver a Severus Snape en pijama… no es muy agradable

-maldito Malfoy!... - ambos se vistieron con un movimiento de varita y se acercaron al rubio que los miraba divertido.

-bueno vamos alla, simplemente tengo que comprar un par de candelabros y alguna que otra poción

-vas a comprar pociones? Vas a gastarte dinero en pociones teniendo a Severus?

-querida… no creo que al ministerio le haga mucha gracia pillar a Severus haciendo esa clase de bravajes.

-ya la estas liando de nuevo Lucius?- El rubio se hizo el ofendido.

-simplemente tengo que encargarme de un par de cosas Snape… no te preocupes- Los tres entraron entonces en la chimenea y Severus agarró y tiró los polvos flu, apareciendo asi en una de las chimeneas de una taberna sucia y vieja del knockturn.

-Hermione se agarró al brazo de Snape, siempre le había impresionado aquel lugar, desde que tenía once años no había tenido la osadía de pasar por allí ella sola, salieron de la taberna y se encontraron con la oscura calle llena de tiendas lúgubres y de aspecto tenebroso a las que poco ayudaba el día nublado que hacía.

-no quiero que te alejes de mi o de Lucius…

-Severus no soy una niña…

-lo se, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo y en esta calle hay de todo menos seguridad…- Hermione le encantaba cuando se ponía asi de protector, pero no tardó mucho en sentor curiosidad por el escaparate de una librería y en cuanto Severus y Lucius se despistaron para mirar una especie de frasquito color esmeralda ella estaba dentro del local.

Agarró uno de los libros y sintió de pronto como alguien la agarraba del brazo y la ponía con fuerza contra una pared de piedra del fondo oscuro del lugar

-aaah!

-ssh… maldita pequeña… no voy a hacerte daño… verás como esto te gusta…- pudo distinguir a un hombre calvo y desaliñado era alto y la tenía completamente agarrada de una muñeca que ya no podía sentir a causa del dolor.

-por… por favor no me haga daño… yo solo…

-ssh… veras como nos lo pasamos bien… ven conmigo preciosa…

-por…. Favor… Severus…

Snape y Lucius seguían hablando con el dependiente sobre el pequeño frasquito que había encontrado cuando Severus sintió que algo no hiba bien.

-Lucius, has visto entrar a Hermione a la tienda?

-la verdad no…

-mierda joder!

Severus hecho a correr y Lucius lo siguió algo confuso, en cuanto los dos oscuros magos vieron el cartel de la biblioteca se miraron pensando exactamente lo mismo (dónde si no) y entraron como alma que lleva al diablo

-Severus! Por favor… nooo para!...- al escuchar aquel grito Snape corrió hasta el fondo de la biblioteca donde vio aquella silueta forzando a otra más pequeña

De pronto al ver a Severus acercarse a toda velocidad el hombre se dio la vuelta.

-_Incarcero!-_ Una cuerda se aferró al cuello de Severus tirando de él para atrás y ahogándolo, el vendaje de la herida causada por Nagini se rasgó y la cuerda comenzó a apretarse haciendo que este se comenzase a ahogar, de pronto llegó Lucius corriendo por detrás.

-_Finite Incantatem!- _la cuerda dejó a Severus que sin hacer caso a el daño que esta había originado en su cuello se abalanzó sobre el hombre mientras Lucius agarraba a Hermione y la alejaba unos metros de los dos Hombres

-Severus no!- Snape desquiciado apuntó con la varita al otro hombre que hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-maldito hijo de puta, vas a desear no haber nacido… _SectumSempra!_- el hombre salió disparado contra la pared de piedra y cayó al suelo con una gran cantidad de heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, matándolo poco a poco.

En ese momento Severus dejó caer la varita al suelo y su vista se nubló hasta que sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y el euilibrio a la vez y un fuerte golpe contra el suelo le indicaba que se había demayado.

-Severus!

-tranquila, es por la herida, ayudame a aparecernos en Hogwarts. Le curaremos eso y lo dejaremos descansar… siguen sin ser buenos tiempos para andar por el knockturn…

Hermione apareció a Severus en la gran cama de fundas negras y corrió a los armarios dejando a Lucius frente a la cama.

-Maldito bastardo más te vale salir de esta, serás un cretino… pero amigo… no puedo negar que cuando amas lo hacer de verdad…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

**__**_Yo tampoco lo veía pero creo que se aprecian muchísimo a pesar de lo secos que son los dos el uno con el otro y quería añadirle un toque de humor por lo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_un besooo!_

_****Daniela****  
><em>

_****Si, Lucius siempre tan discreto... jeje_

_un besito =)))._


	26. Chapter 26

Severus despertó tras dos horas inconsciente, se fijó en que estaba en su cama, con el torso desnudo y bien tapado, al sentir una punzada de dolor se llevó un brazo al cuello, el brazo también le respondió con un dolor menos intenso y pudo ver que el desmayarse se había dado un buen golpe en el codo, al parecer Hermione le había cambiado el vendaje del cuello y podía sentir el frescor de un ungüento de hierbas en la herida.

Se palpó la frente y vio que estaba humeda, al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que al incorporarse había tirado una pequeña toalla caliente que seguramente había estado en su frente anteriormente, la cogió con cuidado deleitándose con la temperatura que contrastaba con la de su cuerpo que a causa del malestar estaba bastante frío.

Volvió a colocársela en la frente y se tapó mejor con la manta a esperas de que Hermione apareciese pronto por la puerta, de pronto las imágenes del knockturn viajaron por su mente.

-Hermione!- Se levantó a pesar del dolor y el frio que sentía y se incorporó.

La castaña que se encontraba en el despacho al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que se despertase corrió a la habitación y al más puro estilo Molly Wesley hizo que se metiese en la cama de nuevo.

-se puede saber que hacer levantándote? Es que estás loco? No ves que no te encuentras bien?

-Hermione! Ese hijo de… estás bien? Te hizo daño?- Hermione sonrió Severus estaba realmente preocupado y le tocaba la frente y se aferraba a su cintura como si fuese a romperse.

-estoy bien… y gracias a ti, asi que ahora metete en la cama y deja que te mire la temperatura.

Hermione tapó al hombre casi hasta el cuello, la verdad era que aquella situación era bastante extraña y Severus la miraba con un brillo incomprensible en los ojos. Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a él que se encontraba estirado comodamente acarició su frente.

-donde esta Lucius?

-se ha ido a casa con Narcissa me ha pedido que te diga que siente habernos metido en esto y que espera que te pongas bien y vernos pronto.- Severus hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-será imbécil… enfin, supongo que por ahora no me moriré…

-Sev! Ni se te ocurra decir eso! Ni por ahora ni nunca!- la cara del hombre se puso blanca como el yeso en un segundo.

-c…como me has llamado?- Hermione sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Sev?... lo… lo siento se que todo aquello… no volverá a ocurrir yo no quería…

-me gusta que lo hagas- la cortó- suena mejor en tus labios eso fue hace tiempo…

-pero te duele.

-pero tu curas el dolor, tú compensas cualquier dolor ya sea físico o de cualquier tipo Hermione… tu…- pero no continuó y la besó con pasión acercándola a él en la medida de lo que le era posible teniendo en cuanta el dolor que sentía en las articulaciones.

Severus se sorprendió cuando al llevar una de sus manos a la cintura de la joven esta se apartó temblorosa y realmente asustada como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo.

-que pasa?- preguntó él preocupado.

-yo…. Nada… ven es igual…- pero cuando ella fue acercarlo fue él quien la paró.

-ese cerdo te toco?- una lagrima bajó por una de las mejillas de Hermione.

-oh… por Salazar Slytherin… lo siento pequeña… tendría que haberte preguntado… te hizo daño? Siento haberlo hecho…- Hermione se enjugó las lagrimas y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-lo siento yo… tú no eres ese sujeto malnacido… tú eres todo…mi…

-Ssh… no pasa nada, debí preguntarte antes que centrarme en mi mismo y esta…- se incorporó como si no pasara nada – esta tont…aaargh…

-Severus! No es ninguna tontería, hechate ahí… y descansa, te diste un buen golpe y el cuello… bueno quiero que tengas cuidado con eso por favor cariño…

-como me…

-cariño.

-tequiero…

-y yo…- Hermione abrió las fundas y se metió a su lado abrazándolo con ternura.

-quiero que vengas conmigo antes de las clases…

-a donde?

-a mi casa… a la calle Hilandera de Spinner's End…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! siento no haber actualizado ayer... pero es que estaba realmente cansada y preferí comenzar el capi, meditar, obtener ideas y descansar antes que subir cualquier cosa, y bueno! aqui esta el siguiente.<strong>_

_**espero que os guste.**_

_**Gracias por todas las lecturas hasta ahora y por vuestros reviews!**_

_**SheySnape.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**Reviews:**_

_****patybenededMalfoy****_

_****Hermione y su graaaan problema con las bibliotecas, menos mal que Snape andaba por ahí..._

_besos!_

_****Daniela****  
><em>

_****De todo menos hacerte llorar por Merlín! :)_

_Severus siempre sale adelante, es un hombre valiente y muy fuerte como ya ha demostrado. además el amor todo lo puede (si... esa frase es de Albus...)_

_un besito y gracias por comentar ^^_

_****MamaShmi****  
><em>

_****Oh... en parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, graaan parte de la culpa la tiene Lucius por liante desgraciado, pero se nota que después le importa Severus y aparta corriendo a Hermione del hombre... nose_

_tengo un lio de pensamiento hacia él... todo se verá=))_

_un beso!._

_****Rossy04****  
><em>

_****lo hara querida... lo hara^^ (si... parece ser que lo de metiche y liante se pega al entrar a Hogwarts...)_

_un besito!^^_


	27. Chapter 27

Severus la miró de forma intensa, como queriéndole decir algo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

-Hermione.. sabes que… bueno, despues de ir a mi casa puede que no quieras que siga… bueno, esto que tenemos ahora…- Hermione lo miró confusa.

-y por que debería suceder eso Severus?- Severus carraspeó un segundo.

-Hermione sinceramente no tengo nada que ofrecerte como bien dijo Lucius mi casa… bueno no paso por allí a menudo y ya sabes como es Spinner's End, un desatre… de verdad que no tengo nada que llegue a lo que tú te mereces…- Hermione se acercó un poco más a él-

-Severus… me da absolutamente el estado de tu casa, lo que tengas y lo que me ofrezcas, te quiero a ti… y no me sobreestimes ni te subestimes a ti mismo, si te quiero es asunto mio y dudo que una tontería como esa valla a cambiar nada.

Severus se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente mirándola como si no fuese capaz de comprender lo que ella decía, no se le hacía sensato el amor que ella podía o no podía llegar a sentir hacia él. La forma en la que lo miraba, con aquella seguridad que su estúpida casa le daba, con su brillante mente y su inigualable belleza haciendo que hasta el más profundo dolor desapareciese de su cuerpo, de su alma.

-cuando iremos?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-mañana por la mañana si lo deseas, le enviaré una lechuza a Albus a última hora para que no moleste.

-quiero que sepas que estaré encantada de ir Severus, no quiero que vuelvas a duda de esa forma de lo que siento por ti… despues de todo estamos…

-juntos?- las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo ante esa expresión totalmente desconocida para él.

-supongo que si al menos yo si quiero… bueno… Merlín, que difícil es esto…- Hermione comenzó a reir con ganas

-eres tan mono cuando te pones asi!

-mono? No se pase señorita Granger o tendré que ponerla en detención…- amenazó él dándole un tono juguetón a su voz siseante y grave.

-perdone mi atrevimiento profesor… pero más le vale no moverse y descansar si no quiere que llame a la señora Pomfrey…- Severus se calló como un muerto y la castaña volvió a reir.

-ahora deje de gruñir tanto Snape y a dormir…

-a sus ordenes mi señora…

-mmh… mi señora?- Snape subió una ceja sarcásticamente y remarcó.

-MI-A…- Hermione acarició suavemente un mechon de pelo del hombre.

-yo no tenía que descansar?

-tienes razón… buenas noches…

-buenas noches…- y sin decir nada y abrazados bajo las mantas de quedaron dormidos tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente Severus se levantó un poco antes que Hermione y tras vestirse la despertó con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días…- ella gruño suavemente en modo de queja por que desde la cama se escuchaba la lluvia caer y al sacar los brazos para abrazar a Snape había sentido un frio terrible.

-por Merlín… no se como aun no has muerto congelado aquí abajo…

-me gusta esta temperatura… vamos, te recuerdo que hoy vamos a Hilandera…

-es cierto, tengo ganas de estar en tu casa contigo… será divertido!

-Hermione… no te engañes…

-era broma, pero tengo ganas de pasar un día entero contigo, sin nadie alrededor, pero con el día que hace… esta maldita lluvia…- Severus se quedó pensativo y miró por la ventana perdiéndose en el húmedo paisaje.

-es hermosa…

-que es hermoso?

-la lluvia… el frío… me transmite tranquilidad, deja las cosas donde deben estar… me gusta.

-pero el sol es más alegra Severus!- él la miro negando levemente con la cabeza

-no sabes apreciarla, el sol es un simple tópico, una ilusión que no deja ver lo bella que puede llegar a ser una tormenta, la ausencia de luz, el frescor que transmite cuando no puedes despejar la mente…

-podrías enseñarme?- Severus la miró confuso.

-enseñarte a que?

-a apreciar todo eso.

-todo eso y más…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****Mama Shmi****_

_Seguro que se lo pasan genial a pesar de todo... ^^_

_besos._

_****PatybenededMalfoy****_

_Si que fue culpa de Herms... pero bueno, por suerte todo ha salido más o menos bien no?_

_ahora a Hilandera!_

_Besos!_

_****Daniela****  
><em>

_Si, por suerte ya se habra desangrado en el Knockturn... ¬¬_

_un besito!^^_

_gracias por leer._


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione también se vistió al poco tiempo y cogió un par de cosas que sabía que hiba a necesitar en casa de Severus.

-será mejor que le mande algo a Albus para avisarle- la castaña asintió y tras hacer un leve movimiento de varita y meditar un segundo un rayo de luz blanca salió disparado por la puerta en dirección ascendiante.

-bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que ese viejo baje a decirnos cualquier cosa…

-si, creoq eu no le hara mucha gracia quedarse sin nadie a quien atormentar- ambos rierion y Severus acercó a Hermione a su cuerpo.

-agarrate bien, no quiero que marees…

-eres tu quien no está bien…

-discrepo…- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-no tienes solución….- de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y como una intensa nube negra los envolvía, el suelo de piedra de Hogwarts desapareció y tras un par de vueltas más sintió como una fuerza le hacía chocar contra el suelo fuertemente y como dos manos la agarraban.

-gracias…

-de nada.

Miro a su alrededor, era una calle oscura, apenas un par de farolas presidian el lugar, unos nubarrones muy oscuros tapaban el cielo, algo más que en el ambiente de la escuela de magia y hileras de casas viejas, no muy esplendorosas y demacradas presidian el lugar haciendo destacar una gran chimenea que posiblemente provenía de una fábrica.

-como puedes ver esto es pura miseria- dijo él algo abrumado.

-es tu hogar y me da igual que no sea el cuidado jardín de los Malfoy Severus…

-eso lo dices por que aun no has visto la casa…- susurró él.

-vamos entonces.

Severus la condujo por una calle estrecha entre dos casas y al girar a la izquierda se paró enfrente de una puerta negra de una de las casas de aquella hilera.

-aquí es, espero que no salgas corriendo…

-tonto…

Tras pasar su varita por la vieja madera la puerta se abrió sola, pero Hermione no pudo ver absolutamente nada a primera vista por que el interior estaba muy oscuro, pero a medida que entró detras del hombre y vio una mesa amplia de madera oscura con un par de candelabros bastante consumidos, un sofá en una esquina entre dos pareces llenas de libros de cubiertas con colores tristes, a decir verdad toda la estancia estaba repleta de libros polvorientos, algunas pilas se amontonaban por el suelo al lado de varios pergaminos. La verdad, se notaba que Severus no acostumbraba a pasar mucho tiempo allí, pero el lugar tampoco era desagradable, con un movimiento de varita el hombre encenció un suave fuego que iluminó la estancia tenuemente, y Hermione pudo observar que a pesar de no estar muy decorada us sencillez la hacía acogedora, y de alguna forma tenía un indescriptible aire a Severus y todo lo que a él le gustaba.

-bienvenida a mi, ahora de verdad, humilde… no se como llamarla…

-hogar?

-no eso no es precisamente…- Hermione seguía mirándolo todo con atención.

-oh vamos Severus, tampoco está tan mal!, es sencilla y podrías ordenarla y limpiar un poco e vez en cuando… pero nada más. Es perfecta.

-no sabes lo que dices… ven te enseñaré el resto…- la condujo por un corto pasillo hasta una pequeña cocina también con muy poca luz, tenía una mesa en el centro y lo justo y necesario para cocinar agusto a un lado Hermione pudo observar una estantería con todo tipo de frascos y botes y una mesa con tres calderos oscuros de distintos tamaños. Severus continuó por una puertaque había en el salón hasta una habitación de colores tristes presidida por una amplia cama bastante vieja con unas fundas negras algo largas, las paredes estaban desnudas a pesar un par de candelabros que colgaban de ellas y una pequeña chimenea para poder alumbrar la estancia asomaba timida en una esquina, el resto eran estanterías llenas de libros.

-Merlín santo… tienes muchísimos libros…

-no eres la única a la que le gusta leer… creo que es lo único bueno que hay aquí.

-no digas tonterías Severus, con un poco de iluminación esto sería de lo más acogedor…- Severus rodó los ojos.

-eso no es necesario…- de pronto un fuerte trueno acompañado de un destello que se cló por las sucias cortinas y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer haciendo un fuerte estrundo y que la castaña se acercase más al hombre asustada por el ruido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****Anon****_

_**** Ya somos dos amadores de los días nublados, de la lluvia, de lo oscuro y de la falta de luz permanente! XD me alegra que sigas la historia_

_un beso muy fuerte!^^_

_****PatybenededMalfoy****  
><em>

_****un beso para ti también, espero que sigas leyendo!^^_

_****Rossy04****  
><em>

_****este tambien es un poco cortito pero ahora tendre más tiempo libre (durante estos cinco días ^^) y los hare más largos y _

_si tengo tiempo más abundantes=)_

_un beso_

**_**SailorMercurioNeptune**_**

**__**_me alegro de que te guste el fic!, espero que sigas la historia! _

_besos^^_


	29. Chapter 29

Severus sonrió ante aquel gesto. Y la rodeó con un brazo quitándole importancia al acto.

-oh vamos no tendrás miedo de las tormentas!- Hermione lo miró ofendida.

-simplemente me ha asustado… estoy acostumbrada a mi propio clima Don "yo lo se todo"…

-sssh… aquí la sabelotodo eres tu y yo no sería capaz de quitarte ese puesto por nada del mundo…- Hermione lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada bromeando y despues volvió a caminar hasta el pequeño salón seguida por él.

-quieres una copa?- ella asintió

-supongo que le Whisky de fuego se te hará muy fuerte… puede que tenga algo más por ahí…

-no lo he probado nunca, no te preocupes eso estará bien, Severus le indicó que se sentase en un roído sofá oscuro que había en el salón y desapareció unos minutos en la cocina para después volver con dos vasos y una botella de Whisky de fuego.

Se sentó a su lado y sirvió la mitad del vaso en cada uno de ellos, despues se lo entregó.

-solo espero que esto no te mate…- aquella broma le hizo gracia a la castaña.

-me subestimas demasiado…- tomo un pequeño trago y al tragar comenzó a toser. Severus para su sorpresa se bebió todo lo que había en el suyo de un trago, como si fuese agua.

-se puede saber como has hecho eso?- él levantó una ceja en un gesto socarrón.

-tampoco me subestimes llevo muchos años bebiendo esto…- Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a dar un trago algo más grande su vaso , esa vez pudo sentir el sabor fuerte del licor ya que tenía la garganta ardiendo del trago anterior, y para su sorpresa Severus volvió a llenar los vasos.

-Severus, es muy fuerte vamos a acabar…

-ssh… no bebas más si no tienes costumbre de hacerlo, es muy fuerte como bien has dicho, pero no imaginas lo acostumbrado que está mi cuerpo a esta mierda- Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-ojalá no lo estuvieras, y no te hubiese hecho falta nunca…

-asi es la vida no?

-no digas eso… la verdad, no esta nada mal…

-no quiero emborracharte, después pensarás mal de mi…- la miró seductoramente.

-no te hace falta emborracharme… además, yo siempre pienso mal de ti. Puedes enseñarme un poco más el sitio?- Severus la volvió a mirar como si estuviese completamente loca.

-Niña tonta está lloviendo mucho- Hermione sonrió maliciosamente.

-no eras tú el que decía que decía que era hermoso? Prometiste enseñarme a verlo asi que menos palabras y más ponerte la capa…- Severus sonrió ante aquello si cualquier otra persona le hubiese mandado callar de aquella forma estaría bajo tierra a causa de un _avada_.

Conjuró una amplia y gruesa capa negra con una capucha de una anchura cosiderable y al ver como hiba Hermione apareció otra de su talla también negra.

-tu primero entonces…- ambos salieron de la casa con la capucha echada llovía de una forma exagerada y hacía bastante frío.

-estás completamente loca…- gruño él. Al otro lado de la acera se podía ver un rio realmente sucio a los ies de una gran casa que parecía estar abandonada, en las orillas había algo de hierba completamente encharcada y tras agarrar de la capa de Severus Hermione lo llevó hasta allí.

-se puede saber que haces? Vamos a ponernos hechos un asco y nos estamos empapando!

-has dicho que es bello demuéstralo entonces!. Lo retó

-para disfrutarlo definitivamente te sobra esto- hecho la capucha de ella hacia atrás haciendo que se empapase y ella lo imitó dejando que las hebras de cabello negro se pegasen a la cara del pocionista.

-sigo diciendo que estás loca… no se por que te he traido aquí, mira a tu alrededor…

-no hay nada que mirar a mi alrededor por que me da igual lo que halla ahí.

-no seas ingenua quieres?- la voz de Snape comenzaba a ser bastante despectiva.

-no soy ingenua eres tu el que esta ahogado, el que no ve que esto es tu pasado tu vida, que esto es parte de ti!

-callate!- Severus había terminado de salirse de sus casillas.

-es hermoso Severus… y entiendo que duela… pero…

-no lo entiendes. No… no entendeis nada…- La ira estaba empezando a apoderarse de él.

-puede que asi sea…pero todo eso es pasado y no es tan malo ahora, todo ha pasado y yo… siempre…

-dejalo, no es necesario que te compadezc…

-yo siempre voy a estar ahí maldito bastardo! Deja de compadecerte tu de ti mismo. Te quiero!- ambos estaban completamente empapados por la lluvia sus cabellos chorreaban agua y el frio era casi insoportable, en un ataque de no sabía si era ira o simplemente amor, o agradecimiento Severus la agarró con brusquedad y la beso estampando sus labios literalmente contra los de ella. Cuando la hubo soltado Hermione intentó hablar.

-y será mejor que volvamos adentro o moriremos por una pulmonía o algo peor…

-lo… lo siento estás temblando…

-tu también… asi que será mejor que entremos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****Daniela****_

_****A mi me encanta ese ambiente algo frio pero a la vez que da una sensación... nose acogedora. Y si es con Severus al lado..._

_jejeje un beso^^_

_****PatyBenededMalfoy****  
><em>

_****Sii en el fondo el problema es que al parecer Sev no se pasa mucho por alli._

_saludos^^_

_****SailorMercurioNeptune****  
><em>

_Me alegro de que te guste^^,_

_besos=)_


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando ambos estaban dentro Hermione se limitó a quitarse la capa completamente mojada y se sentó en el viejo sofá, Severus pudo distinguir su gesto molesto, preocupado y realmente cansado y simplemente se sentó a su lado tras hacer lo mismo con su capa y se quedó mirando cualquier cosa.

Sintió que la castaña temblaba levemente e intentó ignorarlo, pero se habían empapado debajo de aquella incesante lluvia y el frio que hacía en aquella casa sabía que era exactamente igual que el que hacía en la calle asi que se acercó un poco a ella e intentó rodearla con un brazo en un vago intento de darle calor.

-Severus… dejame un rato por favor…

-debes tener frio yo…- Hermione solo quería escuchar dos palabras y se sentía mal por la reacción que tenía él cada vez que salía el tema…

-es igual… necesito pensar un rato…

-lo siento…- aquello sorprendió a la castaña, no era algo muy usual que Severus Snape se tragase su orgullo y pidiese perdón por nada y aquello la hizo sonreírle, se acercó a él y esa vez si que dejó que la rodease levemente intentando hacerla entrar en calor a pesar de estar pasando bastante frio él también.

-no soporto que digas esas cosas…

-es lo que pienso… es lo que me hace sentir todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que he hecho…

-mira se que has hecho cosas horribles…- Severus se extremeció al escuchar aquello- pero eso no resta a todo lo que has hecho por aliviarlo… Severus eres un gran hombre, has sido todo lo fuerte que has podido y es normal que te sientas asi, solo quiero que intenten pensar que todo irá mejor ahora, que todo va a cambiar…

-no me gusta mentirme a mi mismo Hermione, eso va a ser muy difícil…

-eso no cambia lo que he dicho, supongo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para demostrar que nada es fácil…- Severus la miró con intensidad.

-gracias…

-por que?

-por… soportar todo eso supongo…- Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-no se a que te refieres realmente Severus…

-se que no es fácil soportar esto que tienes conmigo, por como soy y lo siento… por mis reacciones y…

-ssh… no quiero escuchar más…- besó suavemente al hombre en la comisura de los labios suavemente y siguió hasta morder su labio inferior haciendo asi que dejase un pequeño espacio para poder saborear su boca y entrar él también en el juego.

De pronto un ave de color cobriso chocó contra el cristal de la ventana del salón.

-Mierda! Que demonios!- Severus se acercó al ave y abrió la ventana corriendo para meterla dentro antes de que entrase agua.

Quitó una pequeña notita que tenía esta en la pata y tras abrirla se quedó blanco, otra vez.

_**Hola queridos, me ha alegrado de veras saber lo de vuestra marcha acasa de Severus, pero debo informarte hijo que lo que queda de los mortifagos tienen pensado reunirse mañana al medio día no se con que fines, si estoy seguro que no guarda relación con el señor tenebroso, pero me gustaría que acudieses… **_

_**Lo siento si he molestado al hacer que os vengais antes, pero es algo necesario. Me gustaría hablar contigo en cuanto llegueis mañana Severus.**_

_**Saludos, Albus Dumbledore.**_

-maldito sea el asqueroso viejo! No lo soporto más…

-que ocurre Severus?- Snape la miró apenado, no quería desilusionarla y mucho menos decirle lo de la reunión.

-veras… Albus dice que nos tenemos que volver mañana por asuntos… algo delicados digamos…- Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-y que asuntos son esos?

-verás hay…

-Severus no intentes mentirme que ocurre...- Severus tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-verás, lo que queda de los motifagos quiere reunirse para algún asunto y Dumbledore quiere que yo este allí…

-como? Pero podría ser peligroso Severus!

-tranquila… dice que no tiene nada que ver con el señor tenebroso esta vez no están ideando nada, pero prefiere que yo me…

- que tu te vuelvas a poner en peligro no?

-oh Hermione! No seas asi sabes que no m pasará nada simplemente serán un par de horas el señor tenebroso está muerto!

-pero no quiero que aun asi te ocurra nada…- Snape se acercó a ella intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

-no me pasará nada…- Hermione se abrazó a él y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

-toma, no nos vendrá mal…- el oscuro mago aireó su varita e hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té caliente desde la cocina, que ambos tomaron por gusto a causa de la baja temperatura.

-será mejor que vallamos a la cama…- ella asintió y dejó que él la llevase hasta la cama de la mano.

-esto va a ser muy extraño…- dijo ella entre risas.

-y eso?- la miró confundido.

-no se… dormir contigo en tu cama, tu casa… es muy…- Severus ladeó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

-intimo?- las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo.

-no se… tú…- Severus se acercó más a ella de frente.

-mmh? No es la primera vez que duermes conmigo en mi cama- remarcó el posesivo y la acercó más hasta dejarla sentada sobre las oscuras sabanas de pronto ella agarró la cintura del hombre y lo tiró encima suyo en la cama quedando así Severus echado entre las piernas de Hermione. Ella rio suavemente.

-perdona… yo…

-ssh… - la beso con suavidad y abrió las fundas de la cama para ayudarla a meterse dentro aun estando él encima y sin moverse y con un leve movimiento de varita creó un hechizo calentador y con otro de ella ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

-Severus… será mejor que descansemos los dos, el día de mañana no va a ser fácil para ti…- él la abrazó con posesividad.

-pero duerme asi conmigo…- rodó un poco y la dejó abrazada a él y con la cabeza sobre su pecho y vio que la joven cerraba los ojos mientras entraba en calor contra su cuerpo hasta que la observó quedarse dormida lentamente y él hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>:

**_**Rossy04**_**

_Ya sabes que es un maldito cabezon! XD _

_gracias por leer un beso!_

**_**Daniela**_**

_a mi tambien me gusta, le da un toque más... él! =)_

_besos!_

**_**KukaSnape**_**

_Hola! gracias por seguir la historia! me alegro de que te este gustando! lo que pretendo dar a entender no es directamente el malestar que le crea aquella perdida, creo que eso está más que superado por que sino no podría mantener la relación con Hermione._

_Sino la rabia que le guarda él mismo a su pasado y en especial a su niñez, por que despues de haber pasado todo lo que ha pasado se ha convertido en alguien realmente fuerte mentalmente, quizá demasiado y ahora ve a aquel niño como a un debilucho cobarde y no es asi. en eso intento centrar su enfado en ello._

_besos!=)_

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

_cuidate tu tambien!_

_besos!_


	31. Chapter 31

Severus despertó muy de madrugada, despues de tantos años tenía en sueño muy ligero y realmente hacía frio en aquella casa. Encendió un suave fuego y arropó a Hermione lo mejor que pudo para que ni un rastro del frio se adentrase ne las cobijas y se levantó de la cama con la intención de darse una ducha caliente. Posiblemente eso lo relajaría y podría volver a meterse a la cama y dormir un poco más.

Se quitó los bóxers negros que llevaba y se metió al baño dejando la puerta abierta, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y conjuró un ligero aroma a menta y sándalo que llenó toda la estancia tres aquello simplemente se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente recorriese todo su cuerpo haciendo que se relajase.

palpó una de las cicatrices que surcaban su pecho preguntándose como una mujer como Hermione podría haberse fijado en el, sabía que no era atractivo, pero ella lo miraba como si fuese lo más bello del mundo. Agarró algo de jabon con un aroma muy suave a frutas y comenzó a frotarse por el pecho y el cuello sintiendo como sus musculos se relajaban lentamente.

De pronto sintió como la puerta se movía y vio la silueta de la joven entrar al baño curiosa.

-Severus? – abrió un poco la cortina para darse la vuelta subitamente.

-oh Merlín! Lo siento!... no sabía que…

-creo que no es necesario que te disculpes por verme desnudo a estas alturas… pero si tanto te asusta…- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-no es eso… es que no sabía que acostumbraban a ducharte a estas horas… no es muy normal.- Severus rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- simplemente me desvelé y despues de una ducha caliente pensé que podría dormir un rato más… quieres entrar?

-como? Pero Severus si tengo la ropa…

-quitatela, es lo que suele hacer la gente normal, yo tampoco acostumbro a ducharme vestido- Hermione se sonrojó súbitamente.

-eeh… si, pero… es algo extraño…

-y eso te asusta?- su voz comenzó a adoptar un tono suave y agradable.

-para nada…- se deshizo del brasier una vez que Severus volvió a cerrar la cortina y se terminó de desnudarse para despues abrir la cortina por el lado de la espalda de Severus y meterse a la ducha para volver a cerrarla, pudo aspirar el suave aroma que él había elegido para relajarse, olía a él pero era mucho más intenso, rozó la espalda del hombre haciendo que este se diese la vuelta y dejase ver una sonrisa torcida.

Los ojos de Severus no tardaron en no resistirse a bajar a los entonces realmente apetecibles pechos de la castaña de los que tenía una visión aun más erotica con el agua caliente chocando contra ellos, colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la acercó a él haciendo que se pegase a su cuerpo mojado ella no pudo resistirse a mirar abajo cuando sintió todo el miembro entonces cálido y relajado de él rozarse contra su vientre.

-deja que te ayude…- el hombre cogió un poco del mismo jabón que había usado y él y se posicionó detrás de Hermione empezando a acariciar y a hacer espuma por su vientre y caderas hasta rodear sus pechos y porfin amasarlos con la espuma y el aroma que esta liberaba mientras se pegaba completamente a ella y comenzaba a besar el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo.

-mmmh…Severus… no es momento de…

-sssh… siempre adelantándote a todo… mi sabelotodo- Hermione sonrió ante aquello y se dio la vuelta apoyando sus manos en el pecho del hombre haciendo ligeros movimientos de arriba abajo.

-no empiece… profesor Snape- se puso de puntillas con cuidado de no resbalar y comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello del hombre empujándolo fuera de la ducha, este obedeció y llevándose una queja por parte de la castaña se enroscó una toalla a la cintura y con un hechizo la tapó a ella también.

-que sea como tu quieras…

-Severus!- Se acercó a él y se dio cuenta de que había encendido un fuego que había calentado la habitación considerablemente. Snape se sentó al borde de la cama para despues vestirse mediante magia con su pijama de seda negra y dejar a Hermione con la palabra en la boca mientras reía por lo bajo.

Pero entonces ella hizo lo mismo y tras apagar todas las luces y quedar ambos a la ligera luz del fuego la castaña se acercó a él y tras un suave beso en la mejilla llevó sus manos a su pecho y despues bajo por su vientre hasta su miembro. Severus ante aquello se dejó tocar y se hundió un poco más en la almohada cómodamente dejando que ella actuase hasta que notó como se metía debajo de las cobijas negras.

-voy a empezar a plantearme eso de dormir una horas más no es asi?

-pero Hermione no respondió, simplemente apartó los pantalones de la suave tela e hizo que Severus diese un bringo al sentir un suave beso y el contacto húmedo de su lengua recorrer su notable erección.

Definitivamente no hiba a poder dormir mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó enredada al cuerpo de Severus, sonrió al darse cuanta de done y con quien se encontraba y despertó al pocionista con un leve beso en la mejilla.

-buenos días…

-mmh…- Severus sonrió suavemente.

-te llevaré…. A Hogwarts ahora… yo volveré despues de la cena…-

-pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado…- Eso le hizo sonreir de nuevo.

-sabes que siempre lo he tenido…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**KukaSnape**_**

_Siempre será un placer resolverte cualquier duda! un beso!_

_y muchas gracias^^_

**_**SailorMercurioNeptune**_**

_Me alegro!_

_besos=)_

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

_cosas que ocurren, ese Albus..._

_besos! cuidate tu tambien!:3_


	32. Chapter 32

Severus no tardó en marcharse a la reunión dejando a Hermione en sus aposentos, la joven sabía que después de tantas novedades necesitaría descansar pero había algo que no se lo permitía. Desde bien entrada la mañana había sentido una fuerte sensación de mareo que no la dejaba relajarse.

Se sentía dolorida y le costaba tenerse en pie asi que agarró un par de libros y decidió ponerse a leer en la cama que aun conservaba el suave aroma de Severus, solo esperaba que él estuviese bien y que aquella reunión durase lo menos posible.

Pensó que lo mejor sería subir a consultarle lo que le pasaba a la señora Pomfrey para poder sentirse algo mejor, pero eso sería más tarde, despues de intentar relajarse un rato.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que los libros que había agarrado eran de magia oscura, uno de ellos tenía apuntes con la picuda y apretada caligrafía de Snape por todas partes.

Sonrió ante aquello seguramente sería de su época de estudiante, decidió leerlos ya que le resultaba un tema interesante y a la vez algo escalofriante.

Cuando hubo terminado de leer le primero decidió darse una ducha caliente y tomarse un té para intentar calmar ese mareo que sentía pero cuando ya tenía la taza en sus manos no pudo notar más que unas profundas nauseas.

_Pero que demonios… será mejor que suba._ Pensó

Caminó despacio por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras hasta que subió al piso de la enfermería, una vez allí cruzó las puertas buscando a la enfermera.

-ooh! Valla querida pero que ilusión poder verte de nuevo! Todo va bien? Estás completamente recuperada? Te ocurre algo? Dejame verte cielo…

-oh tranquilícese Pomfrey estoy bien es solo que siento un ligero mareo y quería saber por que…

-claro querida siéntate en aquella camilla del fondo y quiétate la parte de arriba de la ropa, voy a hacerte unas pruebas a ver que es eso que tienes.

Hermione obedeció y se liberó de su parte de arriba quedando asi con su brasier negro

-Vamos a ver querida te a dolido la cabeza últimamente o has tenido opción de pescar algún resfriado para encontrarte asi?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

La enfermera palpó un poco el vientre de la joven, tras inspeccionar un poco la miró con los ojos emanando sorpresa.

-amor, has tenido… relaciones sexuales últimamente?

La cabeza de la castaña dio mil vueltas y el corazón se le volcó,

-yo… si… bueno…

-valla, entonces tendré que hacerte una última prueba… veamos si es lo que creo que…

Sacó su varita y apuntó a donde antes había estado palpando, un rayo de luz blanca salió de ella y al tocar su vientre se transformo en un color verde bosque muy brillante.

-ay mi dios…

-que ocurre señora?

-Hermione querida…- la castaña cada vez se ponía más nerviosa a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía la mujer en los labios.

-pequeña… estás embarazada- de pronto todo empezó a darle vueltas a la castaña no sabía si sentirse feliz o asustada.

-quien es el padre si se puede saber?- eso la sobresaltó.

-no… no importa! De verdad no se preocupe… yo…

-querida claro que importa, no temas a decírmelo…- Hermione se lo pensó dos veces, un bebe, querría Snape ser padre? O lo aterraría de tal forma que la dejaría sola?, pero él la amaba de eso estaba segura… pero la amaba tanto como para dejar sus miedos atrás y aceptar aquello? Oh Merlín incluso ella estaba temblando!.

-debe… debe jurarme que por ahora no dirá nada… ni de esto ni de quien es el padre si realmente quiere saberlo.

-juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que no diré nada por más que me sorprenda péqueña… sabes que siempre te he querido mucho como la mayoría de tus profesores y amigos… no temas.

-el padre es Severus Snape- la enfermera comenzó a toser súbitamente. Se agarró a la camilla y la miró sorprendida.

-creo que no te entendí bien

-entendió usted a la perfección. El padre es Severus.

-Severus? Pero querida ese hombre es…- Hermione la cortó cansada.

-se lo que ustedes piensan que es a pesar de todo lo bueno que ha hecho para compensarlo pero a pesar de que lo odien, este… bebe es nuestro de Severus y mio…

-estais…

-sí estamos juntos…

-vas a decírselo? Por que creo que deberías, se que piensas que…

-no le gustará- terminó ella tajante.

-no pienses asi querida… puede ser el hombre más frio del mundo pero estoy segura de que tu le has hecho ver muchas cosas y para llegar a un bebe… bueno- ella sonrió un soltó una pequeña risita- ya sabes lo que habeis tenido que hacer… y no creo que Snape sea alguien que da eso por que si… eso significa que te ama y debes decírselo.

-lo hare cuando vuelva entonces… pero por favor…

-no dire nada de esto aun querida… y si necesitas cualquier cosa aquí estoy…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**PatybenededMalfoy**_**

_Tatachan! sorpresa!, gracias por tu comentario yo creo que con lo cabezón que es Sev lo tiene dificil_

_peero el amor todo lo puede no es asi?_

_un beso a todas y gracias por leer!^^._


	33. Chapter 33

Tras tomar una poción para las nauseas Hermione volvió a bajar a las mazmorras algo asustada, pero a la vez feliz. Estaba embarazada de Snape, de él, de el hombre a quien amaba y aquello desde luego era hermoso. Pero a la vez la asustaba la reacción que podría tener ante el asunto. No era algo fácil ser padre y ella sabía que lo sería menos para alguien como él.

Se echó en la cama y decidió quedarse allí descansando hasta que regresara que debía ser en pocos minutos, no se dio cuenta de que los parpados cada vez le pesaban más, no hasta que se quedó placenteramente dormida.

Un ruido la despertó al poco rato y ella se levantó sobresaltada y algo mareada.

-Severus?

-vio al hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola, ella caminó rápido hacia él y sin que este se lo esperase lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-oh Severus… cariño estás bein?- él alzó la comisura de los labios en algo que parecía una sonrisa.

-si… tranquila para o me ahogaras tú- de pronto Hermione recordó lo que tenía que decirle su corazón dio un vuelco por el nerviosismo y se llevó una mano al vientre.

-Severus…- Snape la agarró preocupado

-te encuentras bien?- ella asintió.

-te… tengo que hablar contigo hay algo que…- no se dio cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su rosada mejilla ante la posible reacción del hombre.

-mi amor, pasa algo?... ven siéntate y dimelo… no temas.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y ella se intentó tapar el vientre como pudo a pesar de que aun no había ninguna evidencia de nada.

-Hermione Granger… deja de temblar… y dime lo que me tengas que decir- su voz sonaba tan grave y susurrante como siempre pero tenía un gran dejo de preocupación en ella.

-Severus… yo…- las cejas de él se elevaron esperando una respuesta.

-Severus… estoy embarazada.

De pronto el poco color que tenía la piel cetrina del oscuro hombre se desvaneció y sus ojos negros como tuneles sin salida se abrieron de par en par perdiéndose en las orbes miel de ella.

Se levantó temblando y en silencio miró un segundo por la ventana. Después se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la pared de piedra mirando a la castaña algo más colocado.

-Severus… lo siento yo…. Él pareció despertar ante aquello y aun más cuando vio que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar desde los ojos de su pequeña.

-por el amor de Merlín y Morgana… no tienes nada que sentir… yo…- se arrodilló entre las piernas de la joven y agarró su cara sosteniéndola suavemente con las dos manos- es… es maravilloso pero yo…

-Severus que ocurre…- él la miró algo preocupado.

-Hermione, como voy a ser un buen padre si ni siquiera… si ni siquiera he tenido uno… quiero lo mejor para ti y yo no soy capaz de esto.

-no digas tonterías eres un gran hombre y serás un buen padre yo… Severus yo te necesito conmigo sin ti ya no puedo… no… no soy capaz de seguir adelante, cuando estás aquí…- pero no pudo terminar por que aquel hombre la besó suavemente agarrándola con cuidado y posándola sobre sus rodillas mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad.

-un bebe… sabes lo que es eso?- ella asintió perdida en el aroma de su cuello.

-un vida…- el asintió suavemente.

-se que dije que no lo diría… y espero no decirlo demasiadas veces por que no soy un hombre de palabras sino de acciones Hermione….- ella lo miró interrogante.

-te quiero. Condenada sabelotodo… te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

_****PatybenededMalfoy****_

_siiii, es dificil saber como va a reaccionar alguien como él en estas situaciones pero lo que si está claro es que_

_él la ama y eso nos deja hacernos a la idea._

_un beso^^_

_****SailorMercuryoNeptune****_

_mmm todo se verá!_

_gracias por leer, un beso!_


	34. Chapter 34

Ambos estuvieron conversando un buen rato en las mazmorras sobre el tema, después de todo solo había una cosa clara. El cotilla más grande de todo el mundo mágico que por desgracia resultaba ser el director del mismo debía saberlo.

Se lo tenían que contar a Albus Dubledore.

-creo que.. lo mejor será que se lo digamos cuanto antes Severus…

-estás loca? Va a ir derecho al callejón Diagón y me llevará a mi a comprar ropa de bebe y todo lo que se le ocurra! Lo publicara incluso en el profeta! Va a darme la enhorabuena hasta e día de mi muerte Hermione!- Severus gesticulaba nervioso.

- Severus por Merlín debe saberlo aunque solo sea por su condición de director y no por todo eso que acabas de decir, yo misma le pediré que no diga nada aun de acuerdo?

-está bien… pero cuando pretendes decírselo?- Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un buen rato.

-creo que esta misma noche después de la cena será un buen momento para ello- él tragó saliva nervioso y asintió.

La hora de cenar no tardó en llegar y ambos subieron al gran comedor, Hermione se sentó al lado de sus dos compañeros ya que al día siguente comenzarían las clases por la mañana y a pesar de tener doble de pociones, transformaciones y DCAO no hiba a estar con Severus todo lo que le gustarí hasta la noche.

No lo había pensado, pero a ellos también les tendría que dar la noticia solo que en este caso se esperaba lo peor, y no solo por lo de su embarazo, sino también por el simple hecho de que mantenía una relación con el mismísimo Severus Snape al que ellos y prácticamente el resto de las personas que conocía a excepción de muy pocos consideraba un traidor y un asesino asqueroso, sin contar con la humillación que había causado para él que parte de su vida saliese a la luz meses antes gracias a la desgraciada de Rita Skeeter que lo había ridiculizado tras sacarle información al imbécil de Harry.

Definitivamente no sabía como hiba a terminar aquello, pero deseaba que acabase más que nada en el mundo poder ser libre para tomar sus propias decisiones por una vez. Y que Severus tuviese la oportunidad de tener una vida con ella.

Al terminar de cenar ambos subieron juntos hasta el despacho del director, Snape a regañadientes y realmente nervioso, no estaba preparado para una situación como esa, pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto y que era absolutamente necesario hacerlo.

-_Felicis- _la castaña pronunció la contraseña y la gran escalera comenzó a dar vueltas subiendo poco a poco hasta pararse frente a una puerta marrón que se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un entretenido Dumbledore haciendo una torre con algunas ranas de chocolate.

-Valla! Buenas noches queridos, que os trae por aquí?

Severus deseaba esconderse detrás de Hermione pero debía plantarle cara a la situación por ella asi que se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitía y comenzó a hablar serio.

-tenemos que hablar con usted señor…

-Valla! Me alegra escuchar eso, solo deseo que sean buenas noticias, y de que se trata?- Severus miró al suelo.

-sabe que… Hermione y yo estamos…- el anciano sonrió.

-si hijo claro que lo se, pero cual es el problema?- Severus miró a Hermione nervioso.

-no es un problema exactamente señor… el caso es que…- Hermione, no sabía como decirlo y Severus no pudo verla asi.

-Albus, Hermione está embarazada- los ojos azules del director se abrieron con sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Merlín eso es maravilloso! A pesar de que el momento no es muy propicio es una gran noticia!, supongo que no tengo que preguntar quien es el padre no?

-maldito viejo charlatán! , no ha tenido gracia claro que está embarazada de mi!- Hermione y Albus comenzaron a reir ante la indignación de Snape.

-no te pongas asi Severus, y… habeis pensado como vais a llevarlo? Por que como Hermione sabrá, hay mucha gente a la que decírselo….

-pero…

-no ahora Severus, pero si más adelante y esto va a causaros más de un disgusto con mucha gente…

-lo sabremos llevar señor…- dijo ella muy segura pero nerviosa aun asi.

-me alegra escucharlo querida, ahora creo que en tu condición lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar, y tú Severus ve con ella y cuidala lo mejor que puedas, me alegro realmente por los dos.

Ambos salieron del despacho del anciano director hacia las mazmorras, por el camino y sin que ella lo esperase Severus la acercó a él y la envolvió con la negra capa haciéndola caminar pegada a su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna ese lado protector y tierno era algo que para Hermione valía la pena experimentar.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**PatybenededMalfoy**

si seguro que a Albus tanbién le hace mucha ilusión!, un beso!

**SailorMercurioNeptune**

Creo que desgraciadamente es único... ^^

un beso!


	35. Chapter 35

Llegaron a los aposento0s de oscuro mago y obligó a la castaña a regañadientes a hecharse en la cama y a dormir un rato más mientras él hiba a la clase de pociones a preparar más o menos la clase de los principiantes del día siguiente a su manera.

Mientras, Hermione no sabía ni como empezar a pensar en decirles la noticia a Harry y a Ron, a pesar de que Dumbledore había intentado calmarla diciendole que no hiba a pasar nada y que ellos lo aceptaría ella sabia perfectamente que aquello no era cualquier cosa y que no se les haría fácil. De hecho estaba segura de que Ron Wesley no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, odiaba a Snape aun más que Harry si es que eso era posible y además ella sabía que sentía celos de ella por cualquier cosa asi que realmente estaba asustada.

De todas formas siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, pasara lo que pasara ella estaba embarazada de un bebe, y su padre era Severus Snape, ella lo amaba y lo tendría con el para poderle dar a él y prmitirse una nueva y mejor vida, se lo diría a la gente que se lo tenía que decir y dejaría que pasase lo que tenía que pasar.

Severus volvió a la estancia a las pocas horas a la habitación y al ver a Hermione despierta y leyendo con tranquilidad frunció el entrecejo.

-que ocurre?- preguntó ella

-tú debería estar dormida, necesitas descansar y leer no es descansar realmente…- Hermione rodó los ojos en un gesto de desesperación .

-oh vamos Severus! No puedo estar todo el día en la cama! Al final acabaras poniendome alguna poción para dormir en la comida como sigas asi!

-solo quiero que estes bien, bueno… que esteis- La joven sonrió.

-por cierto Severus… se lo has dicho a los Malfoy?

-no, tenia pensado hacerlo pero… no se cuando- Hermione sonrió con una idea en la cabeza.

-ve a decirselo a Lucius ahora si lo deseas…

-pero debo…

-yo estare bien, no sera más que una hora Sev… - él asintió y tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla desapareció tras un fuego verde en la chimenea.

Lucius Malfoy estaba tranquilamente bebiendo una copa de brandy frente a la chimenea cuando una llamarada lo hizo saltar literalmente de el comodo sillón.

-por el amor de Salazar! Severus pordrías avisar no?- Severus lo miró serio.

-hoy no… es, es importante.

-que demonios ocurre? Por cierto como te encuentras?

-bien… bien… Lucius… fue fácil cuando nació Draco?- Lucius lo miró estrañado.

-Severus… eso nunca es fácil, pero es realmente impresionante lo bello que puede llegar a ser y esto a que viene?

-voy a… voy a ser padre, Hermione está embarazada…- la expresión de Lucius era una mezcla entre sorpresa, risa y alegría que era bastante imposible de interpretar.

-y bien?

-la madre que parió a Merlín… no has desaprovechado el tiempo eeeh!- dijo dandoloe un codazo y bromeando mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-no bromees con esto imbecil, si te soy sincero estoy realmente feliz pero estoy…- Lucius sonrió

-si?

-estoy muerto de miedo, por los cojones de Merlín! Ni siquiera he tenido un padre!

-oh vamos Severus… yo pensaba lo mismo y mirame ahora, es algo fantastico! Y no lo harás mal… lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí y no con ella. Debes volver la castillo y cuidarla.

Severus asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-verás cuando se entere narcisa- y tras una carcajada del rubio Snape volvió al castillo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_****MamaShmi****_

_Eres increible me hiciste reir , seguro que todo les va genial! _

_un beso y gracias por comentar, ta echaba de menos tu opinión=)_

**_**PatyBenededMalfoy**_**

_Si será una decisión importante ^^_

_un beso!_

**_**SailorMercurioNeptune**_**

_ya somos dos^^._

_****NielyBlack****  
><em>

_Graaacias! tu comentario realmente me alegró el día, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y _

_que te siga gustando tanto realmente me sacaste los colores!_

_un beso y bienvenida!=))_


	36. Chapter 36

Severus no tardó en llegar a las mazmorras para ver que Hermione estaba en la cama mirándolo llegar.

-y bien?- Severus la miró agotado.

-le ha encantado dice que él se lo dirá a Narcisa.

-eso es estupendo… ven, no tienes buena cara han sido muchas cosa en pocas horas…- Severus asintió y se echó en la cama a su lado para después abrazarla y cerrar los ojos antes de preguntar.

-has pensado en como decírselo a los cazurros de tus amigos?

-Severus… no empecemos… y si, pero esperare un tiempo, creo que es lo mejor…-él volvió a asentir, después de todo era ella quien decidía aquello y al día siguiente él tendría que dar las primeras clases de pociones por la mañana.

Pasaron un par de semanas y las clases continuaban sin ningún problema, la barriga de Hermione no se notaba aun, pero Severus si que se había dado cuenta de la casi inapreciable curva que se empezaba a formar. La castaña acudía con sus compañeros a la doble sesión de pociones de la mañana con normalidad, a pesar de que aun no les había dicho nada.

Un miércoles durante la clase con Snape por la mañana los alumnos pudieron escuchar como el ya conocido retumbar de las puertas les hacía quedarse en silencio.

-no quiero escuchar ni un solo aireo de varitas a partir de ya… y supongo que no les tendré que decir que mucho menos quiero escuchar sus estridentes voces…

Bien…

Hoy prepararán el filtro de los muertos, no es una poción complicada ni para sus insignificantes neuronas asi que tienen los ingredientes y los pasos a seguirán en la pizarra. Tienen una hora a partir de ya.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar mientras él corregía unos ensayos de los de primero y observaba discretamente como se encontraba cierta castaña. Desde lo del embarazo no había estado ni un minuto lejos de ella cuando no tenía clase e incluso en las clases de pociones no podía evitar mirarla cada poco tiempo para ver que estaba bien.

Normalmente era la primera en terminar su poción perfecta y trabajaba en silencio y dedicándole tímidas sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero esa mañana no era asi y eso lo asustó. Se dio cuenta de que la castaña se había tenido que deshacer de su jersey y que tenía los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos una de sus manos estaba ocupada removiendo el caldero con precisión perola otra estaba apoyada sobre su vientre y un pequeño hilillo de sudor se colaba entre sus pechos.

Severus decidió levantarse y acercarse sin llamar demasiado la atención aunque sabía que eso era imposible por que en cuanto comenzó a caminar con su capa hondeando por detrás casi podía sentir como las piernas de más de uno temblaban. Aun asi tenía la buena suerte de que gracias al humo de los calderos y al ruido que estos hacían al hervir era bastante difícil verlo y escucharlo con claridad.

Se acercò a ella con sigilo por detrás y comenzó a hablar por encima de su hombro sobresaltándola.

-estás bien?

-por Merlín!... oh, perdone profesor…- Severus sacó la varita he hizo un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos dos.

-Hermione te ocurre algo? No te veo bien…- la castaña negó con la cabeza pero el oscuro mago notó que su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-Creo que será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería…

-no te preocupes Seve…- pero de pronto notó que las piernas le fallaban y Severus la agarró antes de que cayese al suelo, sin pensárselo dos veces la agarró en brazos y deshizo el hechizo silenciador para ir hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas.

-que nadie se mueva de esta clase, no quiero oir ni una voz ni un murmuro!, no se si volveré vallanse cuando pase la hora manada de inútiles!.

Tras aquello cerró la puerta y salió hacia la enfermería como alma que trae al diablo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que la persona a la que Snape llebava en brazos era Hermione y tras agarrar a Ron qu7e no se había enterado de nada del brazo salió de allí corriendo hacía la enfermería.

Severus entro sobresaltado a la estancia y dejó a Hermione sobre una de las camillas.

-Poppy!- la enfermera corrió hacia donde estaba la joven asustada.

-por Merlín Severus, que demonios ha pasado!

-se desmayó en pociones, supongo que será por el embarazo le pasa algo a ella? O al bebe? Poppy por favor…

-trenquilo voy observarla durante un rato supongo que los vapores tan concentrados n ese aula no le han hecho bien, era fuerte la poción de hoy?- Severus asintió sintiéndose culpable.

-no te preocupes, estará bien…- de pronto Harry entró seguido de Ron con el último aliento que les quedaba a ambos.

-que demonios le ocurre a Hermione?

- que demonios no han entendido de que no se muevan de clase! Malditos estúpidos!

-que demonios le ha hecho cerdo asqueroso!

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y logro escuchar la conversación dejando correr una lágrima por aquella escena tan deplorable.

-Ha…Harry, Ron, dejadle en paz es… yo… yo y…

-ssh… vamos tranquila…- Severus estaba sentado al borde de la cama y agarró con posesividad la mano de la castaña eso extraño muchísimo a los dos chicos que se miraron confusos.

-que pasa aquí…- dijo Harry algo alterado.

-Harry… Ron yo… quise decíroslo antes pero temía a vuestra reacción y…

-de que se trata Hermione? Dijo él pelirrojo intentando parecer tranquilo.

-estoy embarazada- los ojos de sus dos amigos se abrieron como platos?

-como?- soltó Ron con un tono realmente despectivo.

Harry miró a Hermione y después a Snape, de pronto una chispa pareció saltar en su cabeza..

-oh… no, dime… que…. No.

-si Harry…

-que ocurre!- gritó Ron sin entender la situación

-parece ser que Hermione se ha divertido bastante en sus clases con este bastardo. – Ron comprendió.

-como te atreves asqueroso hijo de puta, malnacido! Que le has hecho!.

-´le no me ha hecho nada Ron, estamos juntos y estoy embarazada de Severus!

-oooh con que ahora el maldito murciélago se llama Severus? Traidora!- Severus se levantó de la camilla iracundo como nunca.

-no te atrevas a insultarla delante mio!

-aah realmente entrañable el traidor asqueroso, el mortifago asesino esta enamorado? Es que no puedes dejar nada vivo? Es que tienes que matar todo lo que tocas maldito bastardo?- Severus sacó la varita, las manos le temblaban de la ira y apuntó a los dos Gryffindors que dieron un par de pasos atrás.

-no quiero veros aquí! Harry por favor Ron! Fuera…

Ambos salieron a grandes zancada repletos de ira de la estancia y Severus tras guardar la varita se dio la vuelta súbitamente para abrazar a una Hermione descompuesta en lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si alguien es parte de Pottermore y desea agregarme estaré encantada de tenerle como amigo!, mi nombre: Asfódelofelicis21082.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_**PatyBenededMalfoy**_**

_Ya sabemos todas como es Lucius!^^, aqui os dejo uno larguito y bastante fuerte!_

_espero que os guste!_

_besos:3_


	37. Chapter 37

Cuando Poppy le dio un par de pociones para conseguir que la castaña se encontrase mejor ambos bajaron a las mazmorras a relajarse, Severus no deseaba que ella pensase en lo que había pasado por que asi no descansaría y lo necesitaba realmente, por lo que le tendió un vaso de zumo de calabaza con algo de poción para dormir.

La salud de Hermione mejoró para el día siguiente y pasaron las semanas y los meses sin que Harry o Ron le dirigiesen una sola palabra, simplemente su mirada lo decía todo. De vez en cuando Harry intentaba acercársele, pero se quedaba pensativo y volvía atrás de nuevo.

Llegó el fin de curso los días habían sido más bien parecidos para ambos. Severus en su labor de cuidarla como si su vida dependiese de ello; y lo hacía en cierta forma.

Hermione se encontraba frente a la pequeña pero repleta estantería de libros de Severus buscando alguna lectura para pasar el rato, con una mano apoyada en su ya completamente crecido vientre.

De pronto sintió un fuerte tiró en el bajo vientre y pudo ver que un extraño liquido entre transparente y blancuzco resbalaba por sus piernas debajo del camisón. Se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a sentir un dolor constante y una nauseas que la mareaban cada vez más, soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se dejó apoyar el peso sobre la estantería que retumbo contra la pared a causa del impulso.

Severus se encontraba en el aula contigua de pociones y al escuchar el estruendo salió corriendo y cruzó la puerta para encontrarse a Hermione asi, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que se hiba a salir del pecho, ni siquiera delante del mismísimo Voldemort había sentido tanto miedo, jamás en su vida.

-Hermione!- Corrió hacia ella he hizo que se apoyase en él.

-Hermione… mirame dime que…- pero cuando bajo la mirada al suelo sus oscuros ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Merlín poderoso…- la agarró en brazos y salió corriendo de las mazmorras como alma que llevaba al diablo.

-Osiris avisa al profesor Dumbledore!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría por el castillo hacia la enfermería, un cuervo negro de un tamaño considerable salió volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el despacho del anciano director.

Cuando Snape llegó a la enfermería no pudo evitar gritar como un loco sintiendo como le temblaba la grave y sedosa voz. Pomfrey apareció de pronto corriendo respingonamente.

-hay mi dios que ocurre?

-cre… creo que esta… de parto…

-oh por Merlín! Colócala ahí vamos…- Hermione dio un fuerte alarido de dolor y Severus la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza.

-tranquila vamos… esto va a acabar pronto… mi amor… tranquila…- a Poppy se le pusieron los pelos de punta solo con escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de aquel hombre.

De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y el anciano director entró en la estancia a pasos agigantados.

-Severus como se encuentra…

-supongo que mal, Pomfrey dice que tardará unos minutos en estar a punto… y le… le duele mucho…- Dumbledore pudo ver el verdadero pánico en los ojos del oscuro mago.

-Severus hijo, relájate, todo saldrá bien… -Poppy se acercó a los dos hombres.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo lleves fuera un rato Albus, si ves que necesita entrar dejale pero ya viene…- Albus apoyó una mano en la espalda del oscuro mago.

-no… no porfavor no quiero que le pase nada quiero quedarme…

-Severus hijo necesitas relajarte, entraremos dentro de un rato.

Ambos hombres salieron y Severus se sentó abochornado sobre un baul de madera que adornaba el pasillo, Albus lo hizo a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara, Severus lo miró molesto.

-que es eso que te hace tanta gracia?

-nada me causa gracia Severus, pero estoy feliz, no hay nada más bello que esto, parece ser que no te entra en la cabeza la grandeza de ser padre, es un momento único.

De pronto Ambos hombres se quedaron atónitos al ver que de la otra punta del pasillo corría una sombra alta y vestida de un tono verde esmeralda muy oscuro con una capa negra hondeando a su lado, Dumbledore frunció el ceño al distinguir una larga cabellera rubia platinada.

-pero que demonios… - Severus lo miró sorprendido. El aristócrata apoyó sus manos sobre las rodilla agotado.

-no vuelvas a hacerme correr asi maldito cabrón!, tu puñetero cuervo me dijo que el bebe venía ya…

Severus asintió nervioso mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería. De pronto Lucius pareció percatarse de la presencia de Dumbledore y lo miró a los alegres ojos azules con algo de tiento.

-buenas tardes Señor Malfoy, un placer volverle a ver…

-yo no pienso lo mismo…- Albus sonrió ante aquella respuesta a la defensiva de pronto un grito y llantos de dolor realmente fuertes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Aquello hizo que Severus se levantase con fuerza y se dispusiese a correr dentro pero Lucius lo agarró.

-Severus vas a pasarlo peor dentro espera aquí un poco más.

Esa vez una maldición dirigida a él se escuchó a todo pulmón pero tras aquello un suave llanto suplicante y susurros delirantes de su nombre.

-aaaarghh… Dios… Seveerus!- Snape tiró de Lucius y lo apartó bruscamente abriendo de par en par las puertas de la enfermería corrió hacia la camilla y se quedó plantado en silencio.

-vamos querida un poco más solo un poco más!... vamos!

-aaaarghh… Severus… mi amor… por favor…- él agarró la mano de ella y se arrodilló en el suelo dejando que ella apretase su mano todo lo que lo necesitara.

-ya casi esta, un poco más…- otro grito de dolor. Lucius y Albus entraron a paso ligero al ver que Hermione se destensaba y se desplomaba agotada sobre la cama de la enfermería.

-Sev…erus…- él no pudo hacer otra cosa que secar el sudor de su frente y besarla suavemente. Poppy agarró un bulto en una pequeña mantita blanca de aspecto suave y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo rastro de sangre tanto de Hermione como del bebe.

Severus calló sentado sobre una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-creo… que debes conocer a tus papas… vamos a empezar con mama que te parece?- le tendió el bebe a Hermione, al verlo tan de cerca los ojos de Severus se abrieron hasta más no poder era lo más bello que había visto en su vida sus ojos estaban cerrados pero tenía unos labios finos y pequeñitos un poco de pelo negro como la noche exactamente igual que él y una nariz tan bonita y pequeña como la de su madre.

-Hola…- la voz de Hermione era un susurro agotado y feliz- hola mi pequeña… hola Eileen…- Al escuchar aquello Severus se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña sin habla.

-vamos… tenla tú…- le tendió a la pequeña a Severus que la agarró nervioso entre sus brazos.

-Ho…hola, soy tu… tu padre…- una carcajada salió de la garganta de Lucius.- Severus es tu hija no un comerciante de ingredientes del callejón Diagón!-Albus también rio de buena gana, Severus lo ignoró y continuó mirando a su hija embelesado. De pronto y para sorpresa de todos los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron mirando directamente a su padre encontrándose con unos que realmente eran una copia de los suyos, lo miró curiosa con sus dos enormes ojos negros y alzó una mano para tirar de uno de los mechones negros de su padre.

-ese bastardo que se rie es tu tio…- se acercó burlonamente a una de las pequeñas orejitas del bebe- está como una cabra pero no te preocupes… podremos sobrellevarlo…- ante aquella palabras Lucius dejó de reir y miró a su amigo realmente emocionado.

-Severus…- la comisura del labio del hombre se elevó con sinceridad pero con algo de esfuerzo en algo que quiso parecer una sonrisa y Hermione rio por lo bajo acababa de dejar a Lucius Malfoy anonadado.

-y este vejestorio charlatán que te creara unas horribles caries con el paso del tiempo ofreciéndote caramelos… es tu abuelo…- Le tendió el bebe a Albus y este la cogió con ternura dejando caer una tímida lágrima por la emoción.

-Eileen Snape…- susurró Severus mientras la soltaba en brazos del director y se arrodillaba de nuevo para pode besar con ternura a Hermione, a su Hermione… quien le había devuelto la vida. Y quien desde hacía ya tiempo se había convertido en la suya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**FIN**<strong>_

_**Y hasta aqui todo queridas, quiero agradecer a todos y todas su apoyo, **__**sus reviews, sus animos y su tiempo... realmente no me veo capaz de escribir igual sin ellos...**_

_**Gracias a la gran MamaShmi, a Lobalunallena, JorgiDG, Smithback, AleSeverus, pollirris, Daniela D, yue yuna, patybenededmalfoy(te debo una por esos animos tras cada capítulo^^), dulceysnape, Rossy04, anon, sailor mercuri o neptune, KukaSnape, NielyBlack...**_

**_y todos los que os hayais pasado por aqui!_**

**__****Puede que haga un pequeño epílogo pero debo pensarlo bien****__**

**__**No tardaré en comenzar con un nuevo Sevmione pues tengo varias ideas rondandome la cabeza:D! hasta entonces... Cuidense mucho!**__**

**__**Besos.**__**

**__** SheySnape**__**


End file.
